The witch, the demon, the hunter
by Dryadeh
Summary: La historia de Ruby. Su vida, sus motivaciones, sus porqué. Spoilers 3º temporada. Completa.
1. The witch I

**Advertencias**:

esta historia contiene spoilers de toda la tercera temporada de Supernatural. La mayoría de ellos relativos al personaje de Ruby. Si no has visto la tercera temporada y no quieres chafartela, no leas. Sobre todo spoilers de 3x09.

La historia es Rubycéntrica. Como dice el summary es la historia de Ruby. Qué la llevó a ser bruja, su paso por el infierno y sus motivaciones al salir de él.

Mi humilde homenaje a ese personaje que me gusta tanto y que se nos va :(

Agradecimientos a **Nott Mordred** por ayudarme a documentarme y a **Nyissa** por animarme tanto :)

* * *

**THE WITCH, THE DEMON, THE HUNTER**

**The Witch****: Parte I**

«_Hairesis maxima est opera maleficarum non credere_»

(_La mayor herejía es no creer en la obra de las brujas_).

-Malleus Maleficarum.-

Elizabeth Carver nunca fue una bruja pero murió como tal.

Corrían tiempos de pestes y miserias, de superstición y religiosidad extrema. El movimiento puritano se asentaba por Nueva Inglaterra, formando nuevas ciudades a las que llevar la palabra de Dios y evangelizando a los indígenas.

En dos décadas, docenas de pueblos y ciudades se fundaron en Massachuset. Uno de esos pequeños pueblos era Falmouth, cercano a Plymouth. Ruby Carver, habitante de él, sólo tenía once años cuando perdió la fe que supuestamente era el centro de toda vida cristiana. Siempre le habían enseñado a creer y había aprendido a leer con la Biblia. Su madre, Elizabeth, era una gran creyente, así como su hermana mayor y también la pequeña. Ruby no recordaba a su padre, muerto de peste junto con su primogénito cuando ella tenía cinco años, pero Elizabeth enseñó a sus hijas a rezar por ellos cada noche.

Todo Falmouth era profundamente creyente y los preceptos de Dios guiaban sus vidas.

Ruby nunca había tenido ninguna razón para no creer hasta que aquello sucedió.

Bridget, su hermana mayor, se había casado la primavera pasada con Joseph Lyford, el hijo del reverendo. Ese verano salía de cuentas y Elizabeth pensaba que estaba embarazada de gemelos.

Falmouth era un pueblo tan pequeño que no disponían de médico propio, así que Elizabeth Carver hacía las veces de matrona, asistiendo a las vecinas del pueblo en sus partos. De vez en cuando, el doctor Brewster de Plymouth les visitaba y más tarde Ruby descubriría que instruía en secreto a su madre, pues en aquellos tiempos no se permitía que las mujeres tuvieran conocimientos de medicina general.

No estaba permitido tampoco, que a las parturientas se les suministrara cualquier tipo de medicina que aliviara su dolor. Era el justo castigo por el crimen que Eva cometió, al seducir a Adán para que tomara la fruta prohibida. Ruby jamás lo había cuestionado, sabía que las mujeres, como ella, eran de naturaleza débil y menos capacidad mental. Por ello eran más susceptibles de pecar o ser tentadas por el diablo, y sólo una vida de total devoción a Dios podía hacer sus almas dignas de ir al cielo. Debían dedicarse al hogar y a criar sus hijos, dejando a los hombres las cosas más importantes.

Todo eso sonaba muy lógico y creíble en boca del reverendo o del marido de Bridget, así que Ruby jamás se lo había cuestionado hasta que su hermana rompió aguas y su parto comenzó.

Aunque Bridget y Joseph se habían mudado a su propia casita de piedra (uno de los pocos habitantes del pueblo cuya casa no era de madera), las últimas dos semanas de embarazo había vuelto a su casa originaria para que Elizabeth, Ruby y Anne, la más pequeña, pudieran cuidar de ella.

La casa de las Carver era muy pequeña. Una habitación era el dormitorio, que sólo tenía dos camas, y la otra hacía las veces de cocina y sala de estar. Bridget se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentada en la sala de estar, leyendo la Biblia o tejiendo ropa para sus bebes mientras Anne revoloteaba a su alrededor. Ruby, que ayudaba a su madre en las labores del campo, se escapa a menudo a ver cómo estaban sus hermanas.

Por eso estaba allí cuando un charco se formó a los pies de Bridget y su rostro se contrajo de nervios.

-Ya viene –anunció.

-¡Corre, Anne, ve a avisar a mamá! –la apuró Ruby. Anne salió corriendo de la sala de estar que hacía las veces de comedor y cocina, para buscar a Elizabeth, que se encontraba trabajando su pequeño huerto. Mientras tanto, Ruby ayudó a Bridget a llegar al dormitorio de la casa y la tumbó en la cama de matrimonio, temblando ante las primeras contracciones.

-Todo saldrá bien, Bridget, todo saldrá bien –le prometió Ruby.

Aunque Ruby sabía que las mujeres se merecían el sufrimiento que suponía un parto, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas ante el dolor de su hermana. La frente de Bridget estaba cubierta por una brillante capa de transpiración y sus manos, frías y húmedas, pulverizaban los dedos de Ruby ante cada nueva contracción. No estaba bien visto que las mujeres gimieran de dolor, así que Bridget apretaba los labios, intentando mantenerse entera.

Elizabeth y Anne aparecieron a toda velocidad, ambas con idéntica expresión de miedo y preocupación. Los partos siempre eran peligrosos, tanto para la madre como para los bebés, y había demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal.

-Ruby, hierve agua y echa las tijeras dentro.

-¿Ti…tijeras? –preguntó Ruby horrorizada mientras su hermana se retorcía por otra contracción.

-Las necesitaremos para cortar el cordón umbilical –respondió Elizabeth con voz eficiente –Anne, tú trae todas las mantas que puedas encontrar.

Ambas niñas salieron corriendo de la habitación, Ruby se dirigió al mueble de las ollas, Anne al armario donde acumulaban mantas viejas y raídas. Las manos le temblaban frenéticamente mientras cogía una olla, corría al pozo y bajaba un caldero sujeto con una cuerda para sacar agua. Le temblaban tanto que la cuerda se escurrió entre sus manos un par de veces, devolviendo el cubo a las profundidades del pozo. Cuando por fin regresó a la pequeña casa con la olla llena de agua, los gritos de Bridget comenzaban a llenar el aire, similares a los de un cerdo acorralado el día de su matanza. Ruby se asustó aún más y corrió hasta la pequeña chimenea (lo único de piedra en su casa) para colgar la olla del gancho de hierro que pendía sobre el hogar. Estaba tan nerviosa que le llevó más de diez minutos encender el fuego (cuando siempre había sido bastante diestra en ello) y los gritos de Bridget se sucedían, cada vez más próximos entre ellos. Anne salió corriendo de la habitación, en el momento en que Ruby se dirigía horrorizada hacia allí. Estaba pálida como la cera y tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Se sentó contra la pared, abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó el rostro allí.

Ruby trató de no echarse a llorar también cuando vio que el vestido de hilo de su hermana mayor se tintaba de sangre. Las sábanas que había a su alrededor estaban manchadas también de rojo escarlata y los chillidos de Bridget perdían más y más fuerza. Su hermana estaba pálida, con el rostro desencajado y cada vez más agotado. Elizabeth, con expresión indescifrable en rostro severo, estaba colocada de rodillas frente a sus piernas separadas, con las manos ocultas por el camisón de su hija.

-Mamá… -comenzó Ruby. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo eran los partos o de si era normal que las mujeres sangraran tanto, pero tenía mucho miedo.

-¿Está el agua ya lista? –preguntó Elizabeth con firmeza. Ruby tardó unos instantes en mirarla y le llevó unos segundos más comprender sus palabras. Su madre parecía serena y tremendamente seria. Un par de mechones de pelo rubio se le escapaban bajo la cofia y apretaba los labios con tanta fuerza que sus facciones prominentes se acentuaban más. Los ojos azules no decían nada, pero apremiaban a Ruby a responder.

-N-no… -balbució.

-Pues entonces ve y no vuelvas hasta que la tengas preparada –ordenó la mujer, inflexible. Ruby salió de la habitación, débil y aterrorizada. Se acercó como en trance hasta la olla donde al agua comenzaba a burbujear y chisporrotear escuchando el llanto de Anne y la voz de su madre. Ya no oía Bridget.

-Vamos, Bridget –decía Elizabeth con tono duro –tienes que hacer un último esfuerzo o los niños morirán.

Escuchó un murmullo apagado con las últimas fuerzas de Bridget.

El tiempo se distorsionó mientras envolvía el asa de la olla con un montón de paños y la acarreaba hacia la habitación. Por lo visto tropezó y un poco de agua hirviendo le salpicó los pies y le hizo una pequeña quemadura en un tobillo, pero Ruby ni siquiera lo notó. Pasó junto a Anne, que seguía llorando, y entró de nuevo en la habitación.

Todo estaba tan en silencio que por un momento Ruby pensó que Bridget estaba muerta, pero luego se percató de que su pecho aún subía y bajaba con violencia y las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y caían sobre su pelo, extendido en la almohada. Estaba demasiado extenuada para poder gritar. Elizabeth estaba inclinada entre sus piernas, con los brazos cubiertos de sangre hasta el codo, perdidos bajo el lío de telas.

Cuando se volvió hacia su hija con un giro seco de cabeza, tenía lágrimas oscilando en su barbilla que caerían próximamente en su regazo.

-Ruby, deja eso ahí –dijo con voz más suave, como rota –y sal fuera. Ocúpate de Anne. Cierra la puerta.

Ruby obedeció como una autómata y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin atreverse a echarle una última ojeada a su hermana. Se sentó junto a Anne y la cubrió con un brazo, la niña de siete años de inmediato se acurrucó contra ella, mojándole la pechera del vestido de lágrimas.

Las dos permanecieron abrazadas, llorando desesperadamente, durante un tiempo incalculable. No se oía nada al otro lado de la habitación, ni los gritos de Bridget, ni la voz firme de Elizabeth, ni el llanto de los bebés.

Ruby intentó pensar en cómo se llamarían los bebés. Bridget y Joseph habían pensando llamarles Joseph, por él, y Willian por el padre de ella si eran varones. Si eran niñas serían Bridget y Abigail, como la madre de Joseph fallecida años atrás. Ruby y Anne ayudarían a cuidarlos y cuando fueran más mayores, ella les enseñaría a leer la Biblia y a hacer coronas con flores.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que Anne ya no lloraba, sólo se estremecía sin aire de vez en cuando. Ruby se percató de que ella tampoco lo hacía, aunque notaba el mechón de pelo que le rozaba el cuello húmedo por las lágrimas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Elizabeth salió por ella. Traía un bulto de mantas entre los brazos y tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Miró a sus hijas con aire ausente y Ruby vio que tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-Mamá …-murmuró aterrorizada.

-Niñas –musitó Elizabeth como ida –eran niñas.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la casa con el bulto fuertemente apretado entre sus manos.

-¿Ruby?¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Anne con un hilo de voz. Tenía los ojos rojos, temblaba y seguía pálida. Ruby estaba tan asustada como ella, pero le acarició el pelo dorado con una mano temblorosa.

-Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a ver a Bridget.

Ruby sólo había visto a dos personas muertas en su vida. A su abuela, que había muerto dos inviernos atrás, en su cama, y al Señor Robinson, que se había caído de un caballo. Su abuela tenía expresión de paz en el rostro, Robinson de sorpresa. Pero nada había preparado a Ruby para la expresión de dolor y agonía que había en el rostro inerte de Bridget.

Estaba allí, tumbada entre sábanas sangrientas, con el pelo rubio extendido por la almohada y las manos cerradas en sus puños que se habían aflojado. Los ojos azules miraban al techo, como implorando un milagro que nunca llegaría, los labios separados en un grito interminable y silencioso. Ruby vio sangre en la comisura de su boca y adivinó que se había mordido la lengua para no gritar con tanta fuerza que se había herido.

Siempre que pensaba en los ángeles, Ruby los había imaginado a semejanza de Bridget, pero ahora esa imagen había sido corrompida grotescamente. El rostro de su hermana se desfiguró a través de las lágrimas cuando Ruby rompió a llorar y quiso gritar, gritar con tanta fuerza que el corazón se le saliera por la boca y dejara de doler.

Pero Anne esperaba fuera y Ruby no podía permitir que viera así a Bridget. Por eso se limpió las lágrimas con la manga sucia de su vestido y tomó la mano de su hermana, ahogándose en un llanto silencioso. Aún retenía algo de calor y sudor en las palmas.

Ruby besó el reverso de la mano de Bridget y después la apretó contra su mejilla. Los dedos de su hermana se aflojaron más y por un momento Ruby se sintió mareada por la potente esperanza de que estuviera viva, pero cuando la miró, ilusionada, las huellas del dolor seguían en Bridget. La misma quietud.

Sollozando, soltó la mano de su hermana y salió a buscar a Anne.

Esa fue la primera vez que la fe de Ruby en Dios se tambaleó. Fue la primera vez que no encontró una justificación en la Biblia que pudiera entender. Fue la primera vez que dudó que Dios pudiera quererles y permitir que sucediera algo tan cruel.

La primera vez que se cuestionó sus preceptos, cuando vio a su madre cavando un hoyo junto a la casa en el que dar sepultura a las pequeñas Bridget y Abigail Lyford. Porque no habían sido bautizadas y no podían ser enterradas en campo santo. Y sus almas golpearían con las puertas del Reino de los cielos, cerradas para ellas. Un Reino que tenía lugar para ladrones arrepentidos pero no para bebés inocentes cuyos ojos no habían llegado a percibir la luz, su piel el tacto de la caricia humana. Que no habían conocido el pecado, ni la maldad. Condenadas a yacer en el limbo, en la más absoluta nada.

Ruby se rebeló secretamente contra otro de los preceptos cristianos cuando el reverendo Lyford celebró la misa para enterrar a su hermana. Cuando dijo que el dolor que su familia sentía por la pérdida, el dolor de una madre, el de una hermana, no era equiparable al de Dios. No era comparable al del mismo Dios que según el reverendo había querido llevarse a Bridget con él en su gloria.

Y las raíces de la futura herejía de Ruby Carver comenzaron a extenderse.

**o0o0o**

El Doctor Brewster era un hombre piadoso y liberal dentro de la sociedad puritana. Había participado en la evangelización de diversas tribus indígenas y había aprendido de ellos lo que otros habían desechado. Los indios le habían enseñado hierbas, plantas y resinas cuyas habilidades medicinales eran desconocidas por los colonos europeos. Medicinas que ellos, en su ignorancia, consideraban elementos de sus rituales paganos, instrumentos en sus herejías.

El doctor Brewster veía más allá y utilizaba en secreto los remedios que los indios le habían enseñado. Él, único médico de la región, no podía atender a los enfermos de todas sus poblaciones, así que en sus visitas ocasionales a las diversas aldeas, enseñaba y daba medicinas a aquellos que mostraban más aptitudes.

Pensaba, siempre para sí, que Elizabeth Carver hubiera podido llegar a ser un buen doctor de haber nacido hombre y en una familia con más posibilidades. Brewster la conocía desde que era sólo una muchacha recién desposada con su amigo Willian y cuando había enviudado de éste, siempre había procurado velar por ella y sus hijas. Elizabeth le había pedido consejo para asistir en los partos, curar heridas y sanar enfermedades, y con el tiempo, Brewster accedió a instruirla, totalmente en secreto, en sus conocimientos. Como no podía abastecerla tan a menudo como era necesario de medicinas, Carver le enseñó, dudoso y asustado de Dios, a fabricarlas ella misma según las recetas indias.

Después de perder a su hija Bridget, Elizabeth se había interesado especialmente por medicinas para calmar el dolor en los partos. Sus nietas habían venido mal colocadas y Elizabeth sólo había podido sacarlas del cuerpo de su hija cuando ya estaban todas muertas. Ese tipo de cosas no podía evitarlas con plegarías ni con medicinas, pero sí podía aliviar la agonía en los casos irremediables, si podía reducir el sufrimiento en los partos con buen fin.

Pocos meses después de la muerte de su hija, Elizabeth comenzó a suministrar infusiones de hierbas a las parturientas que disminuían sus dolencias. Sabía que estaba prohibido paliar los dolores del parto, sabía que lo estaba también usar plantas asociadas con la brujería para hacerlo, pero Elizabeth Carver no estaba dispuesta a contemplar más sufrimiento como el de Bridget. Eso suponía no sólo pecar sino la posibilidad de ser considerada una bruja, servidora del Diablo.

Elizabeth se arriesgó, y cuando muchas jóvenes guardaron silencio, agradecidas, hubo una que la delató.

**o0o0o**

-¡Elizabeth Carver es una bruja!

-¡Bruja!

-¡Adoradora del Diablo!

-¡Debe ser ajusticiada!

Rubby y Anne dormían abrazadas y apretadas en un camastro diminuto y duro cuando los gritos las despertaron. Cuando abrieron los ojos, aturdidas, vieron a Elizabeth levantarse y ponerse su vestido de diario sobre el largo camisón. Los primeros rayos de luz diurna se colaban por los tablones de madera de la casa y creaban una penumbra en la que podía distinguir el rostro serio de su madre.

-Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Anne incorporándose.

Elizabeth las miró y sonrió sin expresión mientras se colocaba la cofia sobre el cabello trenzado. Se acercó hacia ellas, descalza y erguida, y las besó en la frente, tres veces a cada una.

-Digan lo que digan, recordad que os quiero –les dijo.

-¡Mamá! –la llamó Anne con voz aguda y asustada. Pero Elizabeth no atendió a la llamada de sus hijas, fue hasta su cama, se calzó, se detuvo para mirarlas con los ojos cargados de amor y después salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Se dirigió a la entrada de la pequeña cabaña, sabiendo lo que la aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta antes de abrir siquiera. La mayor parte del pueblo estaba frente a su casa, con las horcas alzadas bajo la tonalidad grisácea del cielo al amanecer.

-¡Es ella! –dijo alguien en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

-¡Es una bruja! –gritaban sin cesar voces sin rostro ni identidad propia entre el vulgo. Elizabeth no negó sus acusaciones, ni siquiera se movió cuando Joseph Lyford, su otrora yerno, le escupió un salivazo que aterrizó en su mejilla. Las horcas y azadas se agitaron en el aire y el pueblo gritó, abriendo paso a la figura alta y oscura del reverendo Lyford. Era un hombre alto y delgado con unos últimos rastros de pelo blanquecino recubriendo su cráneo. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos que los volvían más profundos y la nariz grande y puntiaguda. Llevaba una Biblia en las manos, y miraba a Elizabeth con expresión de profundo desprecio.

-Elizabeth Susanne Carver, has sido acusada de brujería –la imputó sin más dilación, estrujando la Biblia entre sus dedos largos y huesudos. Los únicos dedos de uñas limpias de todo el pueblo.

-¿Quién me acusa? –preguntó Elizabeth, impertérrita. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a sus hijas corriendo hacia ella, así que cerró la puerta de la entrada y sostuvo el picaporte con las manos a la espalda, para que Ruby y Anne no pudieran salir.

El reverendo Lyford replegó los labios en una mueca de odio. Todos los dientes del maximilar superior estaban torcidos y ennegrecidos y le faltaban varios del inferior por los que ocasionalmente se vislumbraba su lengua.

-Mi hija –respondió con cierto regusto de orgullo en la voz -¡Serás detenida y juzgada, bruja!

**o0o0o**

Una acusación formal de brujería era suficiente para llevar a una persona a juicio. Si además esa acusación procedía de Martha Lyford, hija del reverendo, no había lugar a dudas. Falmouth era un pueblo pequeño y aislado, no llegaban a veinte familias que se agrupaban en casuchas en torno a la iglesia. No había calabozos, ni necesidad de ellos habitualmente. Por ello, Elizabeth fue apresada por sus propios vecinos, atada y arrastrada hacia la Iglesia, donde la encerraron en la sacristía a la espera del juicio. Ruby y Anne siguieron a todo el pueblo en su procesión hacia la Iglesia, llamando a su madre, intentando llegar hasta ella en vano y siendo apartadas por los vecinos de malas maneras. Anne era demasiado pequeña para entender realmente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Ruby lo había supuesto desde que escuchó los gritos. Sabía que su madre sería juzgada por brujería y eso significaba que acabaría ahorcada con toda probabilidad.

Ruby, llevando a Anne siempre de la mano, se acercó al reverendo Lyford que encabezaba la marcha y le suplicó clemencia. Se aferró a su túnica, asegurándole que su madre era inocente, pero él la apartó de malas maneras y siguió adelante, guiando al pueblo hacia la iglesia, con la Biblia fuertemente apretada contra su pecho. Entonces Ruby comenzó a rezar, pidió un milagro, rogó porque no le quitaran también a su mamá.

La había visto recogiendo hierbas cuando se adentraban en el bosque a por setas y frutas silvestres. Sabía que hacía medicinas con ellas, medicinas que ocultaba al fondo del armario de las mantas y que sólo llevaba consigo cuando alguien la avisaba de un parto inminente o de algún accidente. Sabía que eso estaba _mal_, pero también _sabía_ que no era razón suficiente para ajusticiarla.

Pero nadie iba a escuchar a una niña de apenas trece años. Elizabeth Carver sería juzgada ante Dios.

A Anne y a Ruby no les permitieron asistir al juicio improvisado en la Iglesia. Todo el pueblo, menos los más jóvenes, estaba dentro así que no había nadie para vigilar que no escucharan por el agujero en una ventana que John Bradford había hecho dos otoños atrás con una piedra. El boquete estaba demasiado alto para Anne, pero Ruby podía escuchar y ver lo que sucedía dentro. Elizabeth estaba atada de pies y manos, sentada en una silla en la tarima. El reverendo Lyford se hallaba tras su púlpito y el resto del pueblo sentado en los bancos. Se oían murmullos y el llanto de un par de bebés que sus madres intentaban calmar con susurros.

Martha Lyford estaba de pie en la primera fila y apuntaba con el brazo extendido hacia Elizabeth, acusándola de haberle suministrado alguna pócima mientras daba a luz.

-Así que vuestra madre es una bruja, ¿eh, Carver?

Ruby apartó los ojos de la ventana y vio a Harry Bishop, un muchacho del pueblo que tenía un par de años más que ella. Anne, apretó la mano de su hermana, impresionada, y Ruby sintió como la ira se desataba en su interior.

-¡Lárgate, Bishop, o te frotaré la lengua con ortigas! –le amenazó, cerrando la mano libre en puño. Harry Bishop, que tenía una altura que le volvía torpe y el rostro lleno de granos, esbozó una sonrisa titubeante pero retrocedió un paso, ocultando un estremecimiento.

Ruby le hubiera golpeado. Hubiera cogido una piedra y se la hubiera estampado de lleno en su cara de mentecato por insultar a su madre y más delante de Anne, pero en ese momento Alice Hoar apareció detrás de él y Ruby dirigió su atención hacia ella. Alice tenía quince años y era la muchacha más bonita del pueblo, con su pelo rojo y sus ojos verdes. Se sentaba un banco por delante de Ruby cada domingo en misa y de vez en cuando habían charlado.

Ruby no sabía si venía a burlarse como Bishop o sí se mantendría neutral.

-Harry, querido, ¿por qué no te marchas y nos dejas en paz, quieres? –le pidió con voz dulzona. Ruby vio como Harry Bishop enrojecía, granos incluidos, y se alejaba rápidamente, con pasos desacompasados. Alice tenía ese efecto en los muchachos del pueblo, a todos los ponía nerviosos y era capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera de ellos sólo con pedirlo.

Le sonrió amablemente a Ruby y se acercó a Anne y a ella.

-Yo no creo que tu madre sea una bruja, Carver –le dijo con suavidad y acarició con una mano la mejilla suave y mullida de Anne.

Ruby pasó un brazo por el hombro de su hermana en actitud defensiva y mantuvo la mirada fija en Alice. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué pensar de ella.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó.

-Porque se supone que las brujas son malvadas pero tu madre no le ha hecho mal a nadie –replicó Alice con sinceridad apartando la mano del rostro de Anne. Ruby relajó el cuerpo porque lo que Alice había dicho era justo lo que ella pensaba. Su madre sólo había ayudado a las jóvenes del pueblo, no había hecho ningún mal. Es más, se había arriesgado por malas personas como Martha Lyford que la acusó en cuanto se repuso del nacimiento de su hijo.

Escuchó gritos del otro lado de la ventana y volvió su atención hacia el interior de la Iglesia. Otra joven estaba en pie, Rebeca Bishop, intima amiga de Martha, que tenía una niña de un año en un brazo mientras con el otro apuntaba a Elizabeth.

-¡A mí también me hechizó! –chilló con rabia -¡me dio un brebaje cuando estaba dando a luz a mi hija! ¡se aprovechó de mi debilidad y no pude evitarlo!

-¡Bruja! –gritaron parroquianos desde los últimos bancos que Ruby no alcanzaba a ver. Elizabeth cerró los ojos un instante, como si los insultos le produjeran un daño casi físico.

-¿A quién más, Carver? –la increpó el reverendo Lyford -¿A quién más le diste ungüentos impíos? ¡Habla, adoradora del Diablo!

Las murmuraciones se apagaron y Ruby se percató de que Alice Hoar estaba a su lado, intentando ver lo que sucedía en el interior a través de la ventana. Parecía triste y asustada a partes iguales. La mano de Anne temblaba entre las de Ruby y tenía los labios morados de mordérselos con fuerza, mientras intentaba ver algo en vano poniéndose de puntillas.

-¿Qué está pasando, Ruby? –preguntó con voz quebrada.

-Todo va bien, Anne –le mintió Ruby estrechando la mano de su hermana tranquilizadoramente. Volvió con rapidez sus ojos hacia la ventana. Todos miraban a su madre que permanecía sentada en la silla, con la espalda recta y la cabeza alta. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, como si no le interesara nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, sus ojos miraban fijamente al frente, sin ver nada.

-¡Habla, bruja! –insistió el reverendo. Elizabeth permaneció en silencio, inmutable. Ruby vio como las manos huesudas de Lyford se cerraban con furia en torno a la Biblia y en sus ojos crepitaba una rabia que hacía parecer negras sus pupilas. Se volvió entonces hacia su audiencia y alzó la Biblia en una mano, mostrándoles la simple cruz latina que había impresa en su portada.

-No tengáis miedo, ¡confesad! –apremió a su público agitando la Biblia en al aire como si estuviera asestándole bofetadas a un ser invisible -¿A quién más hechizó? ¿a ti, Sarah Martin? –preguntó y señaló a la aludida con un dedo largo y torcido.

Sarah Martin se encogió en su asiento. Había dado a luz unos meses atrás, después de casi veinte horas de agonía. Elizabeth la había asistido y gracias a ella su hijo, que había nacido con el cordón umbilical rodeando su cuello, había sobrevivido.

-¡Habla, Sarah Martin! ¡Estás en la casa de Dios! ¡No puedes mentir! –la exhortó Lyford. Sarah comenzó a llorar, retorciendo el delantal que cubría su falda, nerviosamente. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas a Elizabeth, como pidiéndole perdón.

-¡Confiesa! –gritó el reverendo Lyford con tanto énfasis que pequeños salivazos cayeron sobre el púlpito.

Sarah Martin sollozó y finalmente asintió dos veces con la cabeza, para después cubrirse el rostro con su mandilón. Elizabeth no varió su expresión, pero a Ruby le pareció ver algo de compasión en sus ojos.

-¡Es suficiente! –declaró el reverendo y golpeó el púlpito con la Biblia. Furioso y excitado se acercó a Elizabeth y la apuntó con el dedo índice de su mano derecha -¡Tenemos pruebas más que suficientes contra ti, Elizabeth Susanne Carver! ¡Por la autoridad que me ha sido otorgada, en el nombre de Dios te declaró culpable de herejía! ¡Bruja!

-¡Bruja! ¡Bruja! –corearon la mayor parte de los presentes. Anne se echó a llorar al escuchar los gritos, Ruby, aterrorizada y con lágrimas cuajando sus ojos, abrazó a su hermana, atrayéndola contra ella. Alice apartó los ojos de la ventana como si no fuera capaz de ver más.

-¡Serás ajusticiada de inmediato!

Y la voz del reverendo sonó como un cepo cerrándose sobre su presa.

**o0o0o**

Falmouth era tan pequeño que sólo había un hombre rico en el pueblo, el Señor Bradford. Su casa era la única que disponía de cadalso que él no pudo negarse a prestar al pueblo para el ahorcamiento de Elizabeth Susanne Carver. El Señor Bradford era un hombre sencillo que había participado en muchas partidas de evangelización, tenía una esclava afroamericana, La Quisha, y una actitud menos conservadora que la mayoría de sus vecinos. No le gustó que le sacaran de la cama antes de lo previsto y le apremiaran para vestirse y acudir a casa de Elizabeth Carver, pero como hombre importante de Falmouth se requirió su presencia en tales menesteres. Asistió el juicio contra su agrado y acogió con disgusto la noticia de que una de sus vecinas fuera condenada a la horca. Le afligió aún más tener que prestar su cadalso a la causa (aún no había tenido oportunidad de usarlo en ninguna celebración importante) y le horrorizó la idea de tener que presenciar tal acto, pero sólo había dos actividades vecinales en Nueva Inglaterra: las misas y los ahorcamientos, y por tanto, no pudo librarse de ello.

**o0o0o**

Tres figuras se alzaban sobre el patíbulo. A la izquierda, el reverendo Lyford, con la Biblia apretada sobre el pecho y el rostro iracundo. Su hijo Joseph estaba cerca, anudando con maestría y buen ánimo la soga que oprimiría la garganta de su antigua suegra hasta despojarla de su último aliento. Elizabeth se erguía entre los dos, con la espalda recta y la vista perdida en el cielo. Inmóvil, congelada frente al tosco taburete de madera al que se debía subir, como si ya le hubieran robado el alma.

Ruby y Anne la observaban llorando entre el populacho, abrazándose y temblando. El pueblo entero esta allí, apiñado en torno al cadalso, vapuleándolas y empujándolas en su afán por acercarse aún más.

Un ahorcamiento era todo un espectáculo que sólo se había dado un par de veces desde la fundación de Falmouth. En una sociedad tan estricta y austera como la puritana, ese tipo de actos eran considerados casi una forma de ocio. Por eso toda actividad se había paralizado. Los huertos no eran trabajados, el ganado desatendido. No había ancianas lavando la ropa en la orilla del río, ni carros de carga atravesando el camino principal.

Ruby rodeaba a Anne con los brazos, apretándola protectoramente contra su cuerpo. Trataba de salvaguardarla de cualquiera empujón, aunque constantemente ella misma estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio. Sentía el corazón de su hermana latir nerviosamente contra su estomago, a un ritmo que casi dolía. Le murmuraba palabras que luego no sería capaz de recordar tratando de consolarla en su llanto. Le secaba las lágrimas de forma automática, ignorante de las suyas propias. Escuchaba los gritos e insultos de sus vecinos hacia Elizabeth y reconocía sus voces. Veía sus rostros deformados por el morbo y la excitación y le resultaban familiares. Pero miraba alrededor y sentía que no conocía a nadie.

Porque la que lanzaba una pieza de fruta podrida a su madre no podía ser la amable Señora Martin que regalaba manzanas a Anne, y el que exhortaba al reverendo a que se diera prisa no era el herrero que se sentaba a su izquierda los días de misa.

Así que Ruby estrechaba con más fuerza a Anne, sintiéndose más sola que nunca. Pérdida entre extraños, abandonada por todos, por Dios, en ese punto del camino.

Se hizo el silencio cuando el reverendo Lyford comenzó a declamar. Anunciaba los cargos de los que se acusaba a Elizabeth imbuidos en un discurso apocalíptico sobre la corrupción de las almas y la tentación del diablo. Los parroquianos le coreaban o asentían, lanzando miradas furibundas a la vez que temerosas a la acusada.

Al mismo tiempo, Joseph Lyford, como si los discursos de su padre le aburrieran, lanzó la soga por encima de la viga maestra y aseguró el otro cabo en uno de los postes. Después tiró del lazó para asegurarse de que la cuerda estaba lo bastante tensa y Ruby pudo ver una fugaz sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrutando con eso y lo odió. Lo odió por haber sido el esposo de Bridget y ser capaz de sentir tal indiferencia por la muerte de su suegra. Odio a todo el pueblo por pedir su cabeza como si fuera una asesina cuando sólo había intentado ayudar a la gente. Se sintió traicionada y despojada de su inocencia, de su fe.

La furia y el odio que la cegaban no le permitieron darse cuenta de en qué momento Lyford acabó con su disertación. Simplemente se percató de que todo el mundo se había sumido en un silencio asfixiante y ominoso.

En ese instante, el reverendo dio un empellón a Elizabeth que la hizo tropezar con el taburete y caer de rodillas. Se oyeron un par de vítores pero por lo general el pueblo se mantuvo callado, a la espera.

Ella se levantó dignamente a pesar de tener las manos atadas a la espalda y se subió al taburete sin titubear. Unas cuantas guedejas de pelo rubio se habían escapado de su cofia y se rizaban sobre sus hombros. Tenía los ojos secos, buscando a sus hijas entre el público sosegadamente. La soga, colgando como un péndulo, le rozó la mejilla llevada por la brisa. Su mirada contacto con la de Anne y Ruby.

-¡Mamá! –chilló Anne y se escurrió entre los brazos de Ruby para intentar llegar a su madre. Llorando con más ímpetu, Ruby intentó ir tras ella, pero Anne era tan pequeña que se escurría con facilidad entre la gente. Afortunadamente, Alice Hoar la detuvo a tiempo de modo que Ruby pudo alcanzarla. Llegó hasta su hermana y quiso regañarla pero no tenía voz ni fuerzas, porque ella misma sentía el impulso de correr hasta su madre e impedir esa locura. En su lugar, se limitó a tomarle una mano con todas sus fuerzas para que no pudiera soltarse. Anne gimoteaba sin intentar escapar porque aunque sólo tenía nueve años sabía que no podían frenar lo inevitable. Alice las contempló durante unos instantes con compasión, después cogió la otra mano de Anne.

El corazón de Ruby comenzó a latir desgarradoramente. En su pecho, en sus oídos, en sus sienes. Como el redoble de un tambor anunciando una ejecución.

Las campanas de la Iglesia sonaron y dos cuervos oscuros graznaron desde algún lugar del bosque cercano cuando el reverendo pasó la soga por la cabeza de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Susanne Carver lanzó una última mirada a sus hijas, una mirada llena de paz. Y con la dignidad de una reina, su cuerpo cayó como el de una muñeca de trapo cuando el reverendo le retiró el taburete.

No fue una caída de más de treinta centímetros así que su cuello no se rompió. Se oyó el quejido de la madera lamentándose bajo su peso cuando Elizabeth comenzó a patalear.

Ruby tapó los ojos de Anne con una mano y cerró los suyos para huir de la terrible visión. Pero escuchaba los sonidos guturales que se escapaban de la boca de su madre en sus intentos desesperados por tomar aire, el murmullo del pesado balanceo de su cuerpo. Largos segundos después, abrió los ojos, temiendo y deseando a partes iguales que todos hubiera terminado, y lo que vio quedaría para siempre grabado en su memoria.

Elizabeth llevaba más de veinte segundos ahogándose, la lengua asomaba en su boca abierta, convulsionándose. Los ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus orbitas, el rostro entero estaba deformado. Las piernas pataleaban en el inútilmente en el aire, buscando apoyo. El cuerpo se sacudía en los últimos estertores.

Ruby volvió a cerrar los ojos y se pegó a Anne, sintiendo nauseas y mareo, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración. Quería huir de esa imagen pero se había quedado pegada al interior de sus párpados y rebotaba en sus pupilas, una y otra vez, superponiéndose con el rostro de Bridget moldeado por la agonía.

Entonces, una vibración en el aire, un cambio en el ambiente la avisó: el de un aliento menos.

Cuando Ruby abrió los ojos, arrasados por las lágrimas, vio que su madre había dejado de moverse. Pendía desmadejada de la soga que desgarraba su cuello.

Como una bandera sin izar.

Y Ruby Carver cerró de nuevo los ojos.

* * *

Siempre he pensado que Ruby tenía una historia trágica detrás. Que algo muy poderoso la empujó a hacerse bruja y condenar su alma. Esto sólo es el principio. El fic tendrá tres o cuatro capítulos más en principio :)

Gracias por leer, se agradecen opiniones :)

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	2. The witch II

Para **Sig **:) ¿Por qué? No hace falta un porqué.

**

* * *

****The witch, the demon, the hunter**

**The Witch****: Parte II**

«_¿Demonio? "Manipulador" va implícito en la descripción del trabajo._»

-Ruby. 3x16 -

Parecía un domingo habitual. El herrero seguía sentándose a su izquierda en la Iglesia y Alice Hoar en la fila de delante. Ruby llevaba su vestido de los domingos y su cofia más nueva.

Anne estaba su derecha, tomando su mano. El reverendo Lyford leía la Biblia desde el púlpito y el pueblo le escuchaba en silencio, con el cabello graso y las uñas negras, con sus mejores ropas salpicadas de remiendos y cercos de sudor bajo las axilas.

Nadie parecía recordar que unas semanas atrás otra mujer se sentaba en el tercer banco a la izquierda, con las dos hijas que le quedaban. La mujer que había ayudado a que la mitad de los bebes que gimoteaban o reían en las últimas filas hubieran nacido sanos, la que había curado rodillas despellejadas de los muchachos que aún no habían madurado y había llevado sopas calientes a los más ancianos del pueblo durante el invierno.

Era como si Elizabeth Carver nunca hubiera existido. No sé hablaba de ella, era un tabú. Una pecadora en un pueblo de devotos fieles.

Su hueco en el tercer banco a la izquierda estaba vacío y no había ninguna tumba con su nombre en la lápida en el cementerio local. Su cuerpo impío había sido enterrado en un rincón en los lindes del bosque, entre arbustos y maleza, como un animal enfermo que era apartado por temor a que su mal se pudiera contagiar.

La casa de los Carver estaba deshabitada. Después de la muerte de su esposo Willian y su único hijo varón, Elizabeth se había visto en una situación comprometida. Las mujeres no podían heredar ninguna propiedad y no tenía familiares varones vivos, por lo tanto técnicamente la casa no era de nadie. Apelando a la bondad del reverendo Lyford y por intercesión de doctor Brewster, Elizabeth y sus hijas habían podido quedarse en ella, hasta que alguna de las hijas se casara y por tanto la propiedad del hogar se traspasara al marido.

Su madre siempre les había hablado de ello como un gran acto de bondad y misericordia del reverendo pero ahora Ruby veía lo que había detrás. Había sido algo nunca escrito pero siempre esperado que Bridget y Joseph se casaran un día, de modo que la casa de los Carver pasaría a los Lyford. Permitiendo que Elizabeth y sus hijas continuaran en la casa había hecho una inversión a largo plazo. Se aseguraba la futura posesión de la casa al mismo tiempo que alimentaba su imagen de clemencia y generosidad a los ojos de sus vecinos, y seguramente, él consideraba que también a los de Dios.

Ahora, muerta Elizabeth y dejando tras de sí tan sólo a dos niñas, la casa no podía permanecer más en manos de las Carver. Joseph Lyford era el heredero legal, la única "familia" que Ruby y Anne tenían. El reverendo se ofreció a acogerlas en su hogar y puso la casa a subasta.

Desde el ahorcamiento de su madre, Anne y Ruby habían dormido en el ático de la casa de los Lyford. Era pequeño, hacía mucho calor y había ratas. Las oía roer y corretear bajo las patas de su cama, incapaz de dormir. Tenía goteras y la luz se colaba entre los tablones del tejado en cuanto amanecía. Anne poseía otra cama diminuta a su lado, pero siempre se colaba bajo las mantas, con Ruby. Lloraba hasta que se quedaba dormida y entonces tenía pesadillas. Ruby apenas lograba dormir, escuchando a su hermana agitándose y llamando a su madre. Entonces la abrazaba y trataba de calmarla y de hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Anne le hacía preguntas que ella no sabía como responder.

¿Está mamá en el infierno?

¿Le duele?

¿Nunca la volveremos a ver?

Meses atrás, Ruby hubiera acudido a la Biblia buscando respuestas. Pero ahora no había nada allí que tuviera sentido para ella. Lo había aprendido primero con la muerte de Bridget, ahora con la de su madre. El reverendo Lyford siempre decía que todas las respuestas estaban en la Biblia. Que era la guía que había dejado Dios en la tierra para que sus endebles fieles encontraran el camino a seguir para alcanzar el cielo.

Para Ruby ya sólo eran mentiras. Enlazadas unas con otras, a veces contradictorias, otras grotescas. Una escrituras que hablaban de un Dios justo y misericordioso que destruyó dos ciudades enteras con todos sus habitantes, que pidió a Abraham que asesinara a su hijo para demostrarle su fe. Que permitió que su madre muriera siendo inocente.

Mientras Anne tenía pesadillas, Ruby gastaba las noches en ensoñaciones llenas de rencor y venganza. Se consumía de odio y desprecio por la familia que las acogía, que las obligaba a levantarse con el canto de los gallos para trabajar la tierra con las manos desnudas. Odiaba al reverendo Lyford por haber condenado a su madre, a Joseph Lyford por haber hecho el nudo de la soga que la colgó. A Martha Lyford por haberla delatado.

Odiaba a casi todos los vecinos del pueblo. A Sarah Martin por haber acusado a su madre aún sabiendo que le había salvado la vida, a ella y a su bebé. A Rebeca Bishop por decir que Elizabeth le había aliviado el dolor contra su voluntad. Al Señor Bradford por prestar su patíbulo para el ahorcamiento, a la Señora Martin por arrojarle fruta podrida a su mamá.

A todos. A todos excepto quizás a Alice Hoar que era la única que lamentaba el asesinato de Elizabeth. Vivía cerca de la casa del reverendo y pasaba a menudo a ver a Ruby y Anne mientras hacían las labores de la casa, se ocupaban de los animales y del huerto. Les daba frambuesas que recogía de las zarzamoras cercanas al bosque y les contaba cotilleos acerca de la gente del pueblo. Cosas mezquinas y sórdidas que hacia que Ruby los odiara aún más.

Joseph Lyford vivía solo en la casita de piedra que había construido para Bridget y para él. A Ruby le producía repulsión y rechazo. Hubo un tiempo, cuando ella era más pequeña y Bridget vivía, en que había visto a Joseph como un hermano mayor, tal vez incluso como una figura paterna. Pero ahora, viendo que no sólo no había intercedido por su suegra sino que se había prestado a prepararlo todo para su ahorcamiento, ardía de indignación porque Anne y ella tuvieran que ocuparse de su casa también. Debían mantenerla limpia y prepararle la comida. Lavar su ropa y asegurarse de que no le faltara nada.

Martha Lyford tampoco vivía con ellas y Ruby lo agradecía, porque no hubiera podido soportarlo. No obstante, visitaba a su padre una vez al día y Ruby la había escuchado quejarse ante su progenitor por haber tomado la decisión de acogerlas.

-Las hijas de una bruja –dijo tan escandalizada que se olvidó de bajar la voz. Ruby dejó de barrer el suelo de la cocina cuando escuchó sus voces filtrándose bajo la puerta de la sala de estar –Qué pensarán los vecinos.

-Las muchachas Carver han de ser reconducidas –replicó con calma la voz del párroco –han estado sometidas demasiado tiempo a la influencia de su apóstata madre. Sus almas son más susceptibles de ser corrompidas. Es mi deber como reverendo llevarlas por el camino correcto, intentar en la medida de lo posible que alcancen la salvación.

-Pero no son asunto nuestro –musitó Martha Lyford y Ruby pudo imaginar sus casi inexistentes labios fruncidos en su habitual mueca de desagrado.

-Todos los corderos del Señor son asunto mío. No pienso tolerar ninguna forma de herejía en este pueblo –zanjó el reverendo con sequedad y se hizo el silencio durante unos largos segundos. Cuando Ruby volvió a escuchar sus voces, hablaban de cosechas así que dejó de prestarles atención.

Pero el reverendo se tomaba en serio su misión. Todas las noches, después de un extenuante día de trabajo, las obligaba a leer la Biblia en voz alta a la luz de una vela. Anne tenía problemas para leer. Confundía algunas letras y tartamudeaba al leer en voz alta, sobre todo cuando estaba cansada. Lyford se ponía furioso con ella así que golpeaba la mesa con un puño y le gritaba cada vez que se equivocaba. Entonces a Anne se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y era incapaz de leer más.

-¿Es que vuestra indigna madre ni siquiera os enseñó a leer? –les vociferaba a menudo, disparando salivazos por doquier.

-¡Sabe leer! –replicaba Ruby, rabiosa -¡Si se equivoca es culpa suya porque la pone nerviosa!

Si había algo que enfureciera más al reverendo Lyford que la torpeza de Anne a la hora de leer era que Ruby se rebelara. Como reverendo, Lyford tenía una posición privilegiada, el pueblo le respetaba y acudía a él para pedirle consejo o guía. Nadie jamás se sublevaba ni ponía en duda sus juicios o lecciones. Nadie excepto Ruby.

No le respetaba y los dos lo sabían. Le odiaba y Ruby era consciente de que se le notaba en los ojos. Del mismo modo que sabía que el reverendo se había tomado como cruzada personal el meterlas en vereda, hacerlas encajar en el molde en el que todo buen puritano había sido formado, costara lo que costara. No permitían disidencias, cuestionamientos, ni pensamientos libres.

Por eso siempre que Ruby se enfrentaba a él acababa yéndose a la cama sin cenar, al igual que su hermana. Lyford no empleaba el castigo físico: no lo necesitaba.

Sabía que Anne era el punto débil de Ruby, el modo de doblegarla. Castigaba a Anne por las insubordinaciones o las faltas de Ruby, le hablaba de los terribles crímenes que había cometido a su madre. Le recitaba hasta el hastío que había sido una bruja, una servidora del diablo, ruin, pecadora e indigna que ardería en el tormento del averno por toda la eternidad.

Les privaba del alimento y multiplicaba sus labores cada vez que Ruby se portaba mal. Ante esa situación, Anne se debilitaba día a día, desnutrida, deprimida y constantemente asustada por la cercanía del reverendo, de modo que Ruby aprendió a callar, a morderse la lengua y fingir acuerdo.

Comenzó a leer a escondidas partes de la Biblia a su hermana, para que pudiera aprendérselas de memoria y recitarlas en lugar de leerlas. Antes de dormir, le contaba que su madre no estaba en el Infierno, sino en el limbo, cuidando de sus nietas muertas. No estaba en el cielo con Bridget pero no sufría, era casi feliz.

Le daba parte de su comida aunque después el estomago le doliera durante horas por culpa del hambre y hacía la mayoría de las labores de Anne, además de las propias.

Con los meses, Anne dejó de preguntar por su madre y las pesadillas cesaron. Se dormía en cuanto tocaba el colchón con la trenza en la que se recogía el pelo por las noches apresada en una mano. Mejoraba en su lectura y recuperaba el peso y la salud que había perdido.

Tal vez era tan infeliz como Ruby pero se acostumbró antes a la situación. Ruby en cambio seguía adelante sólo por su hermana. Callaba y consentía por ella, mientras interiormente buscaba maneras de escapar o vengarse.

Se desahogaba con Alice, porque no quería arruinar la ingenuidad natural de Anne con sus oscuros pensamientos. Alice no se escandalizaba ni la censuraba cuando Ruby le contaba sus sentimientos y más ansiosos deseos durante sus excursiones al bosque para recoger setas.

Le daba la razón cuando Ruby soltaba pestes del reverendo Lyford, de Martha o de cualquier habitante del pueblo y añadía información propia que hacía que se reafirmara aún más.

-Entiendo lo que sientes –le decía con sus ojos verdes llenos de comprensión –si hubieran destruido a mi familia así y matado a mi madre injustamente yo querría vengarme. Querría colgarlos a todos. O mejor, hacer que sus seres queridos enfermaran ante sus ojos…

-…matar a su ganado –continuaba Ruby, envalentonada –y arruinar sus cosechas.

-Destruirles poco a poco, para que sufrieran como tú lo has hecho.

-Sí –murmuraba Ruby, a media voz. Después se despedía de Alice y regresaba a la casa de Lyford con la cesta llena de setas.

Posiblemente los deseos de venganza de Ruby se hubieran quedado en aspiraciones puramente hipotéticas si los acontecimientos se hubieran dado de otra forma.

La rutina hacía que el tiempo carecería de sentido para Ruby. Las semanas se sucedían, cada una idéntica a la anterior. El domingo era el día sagrado, el día de la resurrección de Jesús, así que por tanto descansaban. Ruby, Anne y todos los Lyford iban a misa por la mañana. Después Ruby charlaba con Alice a la salida y a veces las dos, junto con Anne, se iban a dar un paseo. El resto de la semana no tenían tiempo para nada.

Se levantaban con el canto de los gallos, rellenaban la jofaina del reverendo Lyford para que pudiera realizar sus abluciones matutinas, le preparaban el desayuno y luego Anne iba al corral a recoger los huevos y alimentar a las gallinas mientras Ruby se dirigía a casa de Joseph Lyford. Allí repetía el mismo ritual que en casa del reverendo y al terminar lavaba los platos de la cena del día anterior en un barreño.

Tanto Ruby como su hermana pasaban el día ocupándose de la casa, del huerto de Lyford y de sus pocos animales. Cada tres días hacían la colada. Con el buen tiempo recogían frambuesas y bayas de los bosques. Cuando llovía, buscaban setas.

Todas las noches leían fragmentos de la Biblia en presencia del reverendo, después subían al ático y charlaban un poco antes de dormir.

Aunque Ruby apenas tuviera tiempo o interés en notarlo, su cuerpo crecía, no sólo el de Anne. Tenía quince años, pechos y señales de sangre en su ropa interior una vez al mes.

Ruby lo notaba sobre todo en la forma de mirarla de Joseph Lyford. Había cambiado. Durante los dos años que habían pasado desde la muerte de Elizabeth, él la había ignorado por completo a pesar de verla a diario. La llamaba a gritos para pedirle cualquier cosa o la reprendía si algo no era de su agrado, pero el resto del tiempo no parecía siquiera percibir su presencia.

No obstante, últimamente Ruby se había percatado de que la observaba mientras hacía sus labores en el hogar y más de una vez lo había encontrado contemplándola desde una de las ventanas de la casa cuando trabajaba fuera.

Sus ojos, oscuros como los de su padre, la miraban de forma intrigante. Calculadora y retorcidamente ansiosa, ávida.

Buscabas excusas para requerir su presencia a menudo. Le ordenaba limpiar lo que ya estaba limpio, remendar ropa que no lo necesitaba o calentarle más la sopa humeante. Siempre estaba presente cuando Ruby limpiaba el polvo inexistente de su habitación o hacía la colada sin necesidad. Se limitaba a contemplarla con el bosquejo de una sonrisa entre su barba rala y cuando Ruby captaba su mirada, Joseph le sonreía de un modo que hacía que se sintiera repentinamente pudorosa.

En la sociedad puritana era algo casi obligado el casarse, pero nadie hablaba de amor. El matrimonio era un asunto práctico de pura conveniencia, sostenido en la necesidad de procrear, algo sólo permitido dentro de este sacramento. La lujuria era uno de los pecados más perseguidos por los puritanos y el sexo era considerado como algo oscuro y peligroso.

Estaba mal visto demostrar interés amoroso por un miembro del sexo opuesto. La poesía amorosa estaba prohibida. Cualquiera muestra de afecto pública condenada.

Ruby lo desconocía todo acerca de esos asuntos pero el comportamiento de Lyford hijo la turbaba y asustaba porque le hacía sospechar que él podía estar interesado de algún modo en ella. Y se le revolvía el estomago sólo de pensar que había sido el esposo de su hermana.

Trataba de convencerse de que estaba equivocada pero Joseph cada vez tenía más gestos que le quitaban el sueño. Hasta que llegó el día en que se atrevió a tocarla. Ruby estaba sirviéndole un poco de conejo guisado en su plato. Joseph, sentado en su silla, la observaba directamente a la cara. Ella podía verle de reojo, sin parpadear, con su sonrisa torcida comenzando a despuntar. Parecía estar imaginándose algo que sin duda la resultaba retorcidamente placentero.

Ruby ya había visto esa mirada antes pero el efecto seguía siendo el mismo. Se sentía expuesta, nerviosa y de algún modo en peligro, así que devolvió el puchero a la olla y se apartó rápidamente. Bajó la cabeza para no verle el rostro y pasó rápidamente a su lado dispuesta a abandonar la casa, pero la mano de Joseph rodeando su muñeca la detuvo. Ruby se quedó paralizada y rígida en el acto, con los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo en tensión. Sentía un cosquilleo de repulsión en la piel que Joseph estaba tocando con sus dedos y contuvo un estremecimiento de asco cuando él deslizó el índice hacia la cuenca de su mano y la acarició muy lentamente.

-¿Ya te vas? –le preguntó con voz tensa y cargada. Ruby podía oírle respirar con más fuerza de lo habitual y sintió el fuerte impulso de huir.

-Tengo mucho que hacer –dijo y forcejeó para liberarse de su mano, pero Joseph la apretó con más fuerza hasta que ella se quedó quieta. Esta vez subió los dedos por el antebrazo, por la suave piel que sus mangas enrolladas en el codo dejaban al descubierto.

-Tráeme la cena con puntualidad –le ordenó en un susurro y después soltó el brazo de Ruby. Ella no esperó más y salió corriendo de la casa.

Esa noche no logró dormir. Comenzó a darle miedo la idea de quedarse a solas con Joseph Lyford pero no tenía modo de evitarlo. Se ponía nerviosa cada vez que le veía y por las noches, a pesar de estar agotada, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. No sabía qué hacer ni a quién recurrir.

De modo que al final, no pudo resistirlo más y se lo contó a Alice. Ella tenía diecisiete años y había recibido varias ofertas de matrimonio ya, pero sus padres habían denegado todas por razones que nadie en el pueblo conocía. Sabía más de hombres que Ruby de modo que tal vez ella podría ayudarla.

-Creo que es obvio que está interesado en ti –concluyó Alice con tranquilidad.

-Pero Alice, ¡era el esposo de Bridget! –replicó Ruby consternada.

-De eso han pasado ya cuatro años, Ruby –Alice estaba acuchillada a la sombra de unos pinos, analizando las cutículas de un pequeño macizo de setas para averiguar si eran comestibles –Es habitual que los hombres que enviudan vuelvan a casarse y Joseph Lyford sólo tiene treinta y dos años.

Como la conversación con Alice en lugar de aliviarla, sólo logró preocuparla aún más, Ruby decidió cambiar de tema. No obstante, esa noche tampoco fue capaz de dormir. Abrazó a Anne, que dormía, y jugueteó con su trenza durante toda la noche. Ya tenía ya once años y ella quince. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido desde la muerte de su madre pero Ruby no olvidaba.

Los tiempos en los que su madre y Bridget estaban vivas y todas eran felices, le parecían tan lejanos como irreales. Le daba miedo llegar a olvidarlas. Por momentos no era capaz de recordar la voz dulce y cálida de Bridget ni el tacto áspero de las manos de su madre cuando le curaba las heridas. Lo que más nítidamente recordaba eran sus rostros al morir.

Se sentía muy sola y perdida sin ellas, con toda la responsabilidad de cuidar de Anne y de encargarse de que nunca olvidara a su familia.

A menudo Anne le preguntaba cómo era Bridget porque apenas guardaba recuerdos de ella, pero hacía meses que no hablaba de Elizabeth. Hasta que un día le preguntó a Ruby si su madre era tan mala como todos decían.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? –la interrogó Ruby interrumpiéndose. Estaba haciéndole una trenza a su hermana como cada noche, después de cepillarle el cabello.

-Andrew Winslow –replicó Anne con tristeza –dijo que madre era una mala persona que intentó matar a muchos bebés porque el diablo se lo ordenó.

Ruby soltó la trenza de su hermana y apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de mantener bajo control su incipiente furia.

-Pues Andrew Winslow miente –dijo con un deje de agresividad en su voz.

-Mentir es pecado –murmuró Anne volviéndose hacia su hermana. Parecía impresionada por lo que Ruby le acababa de decir.

-Lo sé, Anne –suspiró Ruby. Las sesiones intensivas de la Biblia y los sermones del reverendo habían vuelto a Anne más asceta que nunca –Lo que quiero decir es que lo que Winslow dijo no es cierto aunque él crea que lo es.

Anne permaneció en silencio unos instantes, meditando sobre las palabras de su hermana. Entonces la miró con un rastro de duda en sus ojos azules.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó.

Ruby trató de justificar las dudas de su hermana para que le dolieran menos. Anne era muy pequeña cuando habían ahorcado a Elizabeth y había escuchado demasiadas versiones desde entonces para mantener intacta la seguridad de que su madre era inocente.

-Porque lo único que hizo mamá fue ayudar a que esos bebés nacieran con el menor dolor posible para sus madres.

-El reverendo Lyford dice que es pecado evitar ese dolor. Es el castigo que Dios nos puso a las mujeres por el pecado original de Eva.

-Y si el pecado es de Eva, ¿por qué hemos de pagar por él todas las mujeres? –repuso Ruby sin poder evitarlo.

Anne abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, escandalizada.

-Eso que has dicho es pecado, Ruby –se estremeció –El reverendo Lyford dice que no nos está permitido juzgar las decisiones de Dios.

- Según Lyford todo es pecado, Anne –apuntó Ruby con aspereza.

Anne se tapó las orejas con las manos y negó con la cabeza.

-Deja de decir esas cosas, Ruby, o tendré que contárselo al reverendo –amenazó Anne. Miraba a Ruby del mismo modo en que los vecinos miraban a su madre el día en que la acusaron de ser bruja. Temerosos, como si ella fuera peligrosa, asombrados ante su insubordinación, rechazándola por atreverse a cuestionar la palabra de Dios.

Ruby se sintió profundamente dolida y traicionada por su hermana menor. Ella era lo único que le quedaba pero cada vez sentía que el reverendo, el pueblo y sus fanáticas creencias se la arrebataban más y más hasta hacer que se sintieran como extrañas.

-Hazlo entonces –la retó con frialdad, y sin decir nada más, Ruby se metió en su cama y sopló la vela de su mesita de noche sumiendo el pequeño ático en la oscuridad. Sentía demasiadas ganas de llorar para poder dormir, por eso estaba despierta cuando, un par de horas después, Anne apartó las mantas y se metió en la cama con ella, buscando su abrazo.

-Perdóname, Ruby –le rogó, sorbiéndose la nariz. Ruby no dijo nada, simplemente se reacomodó en la cama y rodeó a Anne con sus brazos. La besó en la frente, y sin mediar palabra, ambas hermanas se quedaron dormidas.

**o0o**

Ruby tenía las manos ásperas. Llenas de arañazos y durezas. Las uñas estaban romas y eternamente sucias. Tenías las rodillas amoratadas y le dolía la espalda de las horas que había pasado encorvada arando el huerto con la ayuda de un esmirriado buey, pero aún tenía que limpiar la casa. El reverendo Lyford había ido a la Iglesia hacía un par de horas y Anne estaba en el río, haciendo la colada.

Martha se había pasado por la casa unos minutos atrás, buscando a su padre. Cuando Ruby le dijo dónde estaba, Martha se marchó a buscarle, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desprecio. A Ruby, las miradas aceradas de la mujer de la delató a su madre le eran totalmente indiferentes. Se vengaba de ella en su mente. Hacía que se le cayera todo el pelo y los dientes de modo que sólo pudiera comer sopas. Se imaginaba que tenía piojos y pulgas y que se le llenaba el cuerpo de sarpullidos.

Estaba limpiando las escaleras, concentrada en sus ensoñaciones de venganza, cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada. Imaginó que sería el reverendo así que no se molestó en volverse. Entraría en la sala de estar, con su inseparable Biblia, y ni siquiera se molestaría en saludarla.

Pero los pasos del reverendo no se perdieron tras la puerta de la sala de estar. Sino que se detuvieron tras ella. Sorprendida, Ruby se volvió.

No era el reverendo el que había entrado en la casa, era su hijo. Traía dos liebres atadas por las patas, colgando de su mano derecha. Tenían el cuello cortado y goteaban sangre sobre el suelo que Ruby había pasado toda la tarde limpiando. Joseph estaba muy cerca de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, sin ningún pudor. Respiraba profundamente, como si estuviera oliéndola, y en sus ojos titilaba un brillo de excitación nerviosa.

-Hola, Ruby –dijo lentamente.

Ella trató de contener el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.

-Por favor, deja las liebres en la cocina –murmuró con la vista clavada en el suelo. Un pequeño charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse, aumentando gota a gota, allí donde sus ojos se habían detenido –las prepararé para la cena.

Joseph sólo hizo una mueca y se alejó rumbo la cocina. Hasta que no le vio desaparecer, Ruby no se atrevió a soltar aire. Respiró hondo y sumergió el cepillo en el barreño enjabonado que había a los pies de la escalera.

Serénate, se ordenó, pero el corazón le latía desbocadamente y las mejillas se le habían quedado frías. La piel de la nuca estaba erizada y todo su cuerpo tenso, alerta, como siempre que Joseph estaba cerca.

Cuando estaba en casa de él, sabía que podía huir al hogar del reverendo, el único refugio seguro que conocía. Pero ahora que Joseph estaba _allí_, con ella, se sentía atrapada.

Apretó los labios y frotó el escalón con todas sus fuerzas. Esperaba que Joseph la viera tan concentrada en la tarea que se marchara sin decir nada. Así que Ruby contuvo el aliento y limpió exhaustivamente el peldaño de madera cuando sintió a Joseph abandonar la cocina.

Contó sus pasos, intentando escuchar que dirección seguían. Si iban hacia la puerta de la casa o hacia ella.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once. Y Joseph estaba tras ella, sobre ella, tan cerca que Ruby podía sentirlo aunque no la tocara.

Durante largos segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió. Entonces Joseph la sujetó por los codos y el cepillo se escurrió entre los dedos húmedos de Ruby. Y de pronto chocó con la pared y se lastimó la espalda y la cabeza, pero el gemido de dolor y sorpresa murió en sus labios cuando Joseph se acercó tanto a ella. Estaba sobre su cara, a escasos centímetros, como si fuera a besarla. Ruby apartó el rostro e intentó alejarse de él pero Joseph le cortó la retirada interponiendo un brazo en su camino, con la palma de la mano apoyada en la pared, junto a ella. Del otro lado estaban las escaleras, pero Joseph tenía un pie sobre el primer peldaño, obstruyendo su vía de escape.

Viéndose atrapada, Ruby se encogió contra la pared todo lo que pudo y giró el rostro rígidamente, para evitar su mirada, hasta que sintió la mejilla contra la piedra. Temblaba y jadeaba aunque él no la había tocado, aún.

Lo primero que sintió fueron sus dedos torcidos sujetándole la barbilla con una fuerza descomunal para virarle el rostro hacia él. Ruby trató de resistirse pero la presión era tan dolorosa, las yemas de sus dedos se hundían en su carne con tal violencia, que cedió.

Entonces le vio y sintió su respiración sobre la cara a partes iguales. Joseph tenía los ojos oscurecidos y se mordía el labio inferior con sus dientes grises. Resoplaba pesadamente y el aire se escapaba entre las comisuras de su boca, brillantes de saliva.

Joseph no se movió ni le soltó la barbilla. Tan sólo la miró, respirando entre dientes como una bestia agitada. Después liberó el delgado labio inferior del apretón de sus dientes y sonrió perversamente, de tal modo que Ruby creyó ver al mismo diablo.

-Hace tiempo que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, Ruby Carver –le anunció él con la voz densa y rasposa. Entonces se apretó contra ella, oprimiéndola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Ruby gritó y trató de empujarle pero pesaba demasiado.

Joseph le hundió una mano en el hombro para inmovilizarla y le tapó la boca con la otra, silenciándola. Acto seguido, algo húmedo y resbaladizo se deslizó por el cuello de Ruby, dejando un rastro de saliva.

La muchacha sintió una repulsión tan profunda que creyó que iba a vomitar. Intentó chillar, intentó empujarle, pero su voz moría en la palma de la mano de Joseph y sus brazos no tenían suficiente fuerza para apartarle de ella. Las lágrimas atiborraron sus ojos y el pánico empezó a apoderarse de su mente.

Estaban solos en la casa. El reverendo y su hija estarían en la Iglesia y Anne en el río. No sabía cuándo iban a regresar, y prefería que Anne no lo hiciera. No quería que viera lo que Joseph le estaba haciendo.

Un bulto sólido y tieso se clavó en su cintura y una de las manos de Joseph bajó desde su hombro a su pecho. Le rodeó un seno con la mano y apretó, incrustándole los dedos en la tierna carne a través de la tela.

Ruby entró en una fase de histeria. Le arañó la cara y le tiró del pelo, pero Joseph no se apartó. Se apretó más contra ella, restregándole su miembro erecto por la cintura, a pesar de la ropa. La mano que no le tapaba los labios, oprimía sus pechos como si fuera una garra y su boca la lamía en cada pedazo de piel que podía encontrar.

-Espero que no seas tan débil como tu hermana –le oyó barbotar, entre lametazos –porque tú llevarás a mis hijos en tu vientre.

Ruby recordó a Bridget, muerta en la cama, llena de sangre, después de intentar dar a luz a los hijos de Joseph Lyford, y algo se murió dentro de ella cuando se imagino en la misma tesitura. La idea de darle hijos a ese hombre repugnante y perverso, le hacía desear estar muerta.

Eso le dio nuevas fuerzas y Ruby comenzó a retorcerse violentamente, pero sus movimientos sólo parecían enardecer aún más a Joseph. Le escuchaba jadear, frotándose contra ella, tocándola. Enloquecida de repulsa y desesperación, le clavó las uñas en ambos párpados con tanta fuerza que los dedos se le quedaron engarrotados.

Joseph gimió de dolor y se apartó un poco.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió y ambos volvieron el rostro hacia ella. El reverendo estaba allí, con los ojos desencajados en su rostro enjuto. Separó los labios como si fuera a decir algo pero no salió sonido de su boca. Se llevó la mano al pecho, como si el corazón se le hubiera parado al verles.

Al notarlo, Joseph soltó a Ruby, reticente, y dio un paso atrás. Volvió a mirarla, sin rastro de vergüenza en el rostro, y le dedicó una sonrisa sinuosa, que prometía una segunda vez para terminar lo empezado. Había un poco de sangre en sus párpados, heridos por las uñas de Ruby y tenía la frente y las mejillas llenas de arañazos.

Ella clavó los ojos en el suelo y siguió apretujada contra la pared, como un animalillo asustado. Lágrimas pesadas le corrían por las mejillas y terminaban en la pechera de su blusa forzada y descosida. Los primeros corchetes habían cedido y uno de ellos se había caído al suelo.

Sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, que todo era borroso.

-Joseph –dijo el reverendo con voz rota –márchate.

Lyford hijo no dijo nada, sólo lanzó una última mirada lasciva a Ruby y se marchó, saliendo por la puerta sin rozar a su padre.

El reverendo entró en la casa y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Sólo entonces, Ruby se atrevió a respirar y a levantar la mirada.

El rostro del anciano continuaba serio y afectado. Ruby se dio cuenta de que le temblaba la mano con la que sostenía la Biblia de manera incontenible. La otra seguía en su pecho, como si así pudiera apaciguar los latidos acelerados de su anciano corazón.

Tenía la boca torcida en una mueca de aversión y asombro.

-¿Qué…has…hecho, Ruby Carver? –preguntó vocalizando cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras. Su tono era el mismo con el que un día llamó _Bruja_ a su madre. Un tono que la juzgaba culpable sin posibilidad de redención.

Ruby estaba demasiado traumatizada aún para reaccionar con propiedad, pero una parte de su cerebro que volvía a recuperar sus funciones se dio cuenta de que el reverendo la estaba culpando de lo sucedido. Y sintió rabia mezclándose con el miedo, difuminándolo y dejándolo aislado en rincones recónditos de su mente, hasta que sólo quedó odio.

Un odio primitivo y ciego.

-¡Nada! –gritó, incorporándose de la pared -¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-No mientas, mujer –espetó el reverendo, logrando que su última palabra sonara como un insulto –¡Mi hijo ha reaccionado con debilidad porque tú le has tentado!

-¡No! –negó Ruby. Seguía llorando, pero ahora lloraba de pura rabia. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando -¡él me atacó! ¡Intentó forzarme!

-¡Mientes! –masculló el hombre, sus facciones retorcidas como si las acusaciones de Ruby tuvieran sobre él el mismo efecto que el agua bendita sobre un poseído –Tú, lujuriosa criatura, ¡le ofreciste la fruta prohibida como Eva hizo con Adán!

Ruby apretó los puños y los dientes. Quería golpear el reverendo y molerlo a palos hasta que quedara reducido a un bulto gimiente y adolorido a sus pies. Y entonces le patearía el rostro y le rompería la nariz, y haría que le saltaran todos los dientes…

-¡El que ha pecado es su hijo! –escupió Ruby -¡él…

-¡Basta!

La sobada Biblia del reverendo cayó al suelo y él se llevó las manos a las orejas, como si no soportara oír a Ruby poniendo la moralidad de su adorado hijo en entredicho.

-Calla, impía –le ordenó él –Debería echaros de casa, a ti y a tu hermana, porque estáis avocadas al pecado y queréis condenar también a esta familia.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos, como si la cabeza la doliera terriblemente. Después, parpadeó y miró fijamente a Ruby.

-No lo haré, no obstante. Pero ten cuidado, Ruby Carver, porque algún día tendrás que responder ante Dios.

Ruby ya estaba acostumbrada a los discursos tremendistas del reverendo. Dios la había abandonado tiempo atrás, si realmente existía, así que ya no le inspiraba ningún temor.

-Cuídate de volver a provocar a mi hijo o me encargaré personalmente de que ninguna Carver vuelva a poner un pie en Massachusetts –la amenazó el reverendo –Ahora sigue limpiando y reza por tu alma, porque yo no lo haré.

El cepillo estaba tirado en un escalón y había gotas de sangre de conejo por todo el suelo, pero Ruby no pensaba limpiarlas. Miró con odio al reverendo y de pronto, la figura que de niña le había inspirado temor, el hombre más beato del pueblo, le pareció un anciano decrepito, patético y loco. Un hombre que no iría al cielo más que ella.

Y el desprecio que le despertaba creció hasta romper todos los límites. Era un hipócrita que defendía la pureza y condenaba el sexo más allá de su función reproductora, al mismo tiempo que se negaba a ver que su hijo había intentado violar a su acogida. No importaba que Ruby estuviera llorando, aterrorizada y acorralada contra la pared cuando él la encontró. No importaba que Joseph tuviera el rostro arañado y sangre en los párpados, evidentes huellas de la resistencia de la chica. Sólo importa que ella era una mujer y por lo tanto tenía la culpa. Porque las mujeres eran tentadoras, ladinas y endebles, estaba en su naturaleza pecar y ser lujuriosas. Y arrastraban a los hombres tras ellas, como dignas hijas de Eva.

Los hombres tenían la posibilidad de salvar su alma. Las mujeres nacían condenadas.

Ruby sintió tanta impotencia que su odio se acrecentó. No pensaba limpiar, no pensaba obedecer. Tenía que salir de ese lugar, alejarse cuanto antes del reverendo, pues aborrecía su sola visión.

-Obedece –la apremió él.

Pero Ruby le ignoró. Se cerró la blusa con una mano y fue directa a la puerta de la casa. Ignoró las llamadas del reverendo y salió, cerrando de un portazo que casi quebró la madera.

Fuera atardecía y la gente comenzaba a recogerse en sus casas. Ruby llegó a zancadas al camino principal del pueblo, lo atravesó y siguió andando. No sabía a donde iba y no le importaba. Sólo quería estar lejos y hacer algo, lo que fuera, para desahogar la ira que la carcomía por dentro.

Se dio cuenta de que lloraba pero le dio igual.

Llegó al bosque y se adentró en él, a pesar de los pocos minutos de luz que quedaban. La falda de lana se le quedaba enganchada en las espinas de los zarzales y en las ramas de los arbustos pero Ruby seguía caminando, con una energía rabiosa e inagotable.

Siguió adentrándose en la espesura del bosque durante minutos, hasta que tropezó con una raíz que salía de la tierra y cayó. Quedó hecha un bulto arañado y desarropado entre la hierba alta y salvaje, y rompió a llorar con más fuerza.

Tenía tanto odio, tanto dolor y tanto miedo dentro que apenas podía respirar. La angustia le encogía los pulmones y el temor le cerraba la garganta.

El reverendo amenazaba con echarlas a ella y a Anne de la comarca. Si lo hacía, no tendrían a dónde ir. No tenían familia viva en Nueva Inglaterra, no tenían dinero, ni forma de subsistir.

Si se quedaban, Joseph volvería a intentar atacarla y tarde o temprano lograría llevar a cabo su cometido. Ruby sabía que en Inglaterra a menudo las mujeres violadas eran obligadas a casarse con sus agresores y ella preferiría morir antes que ser la esposa de Joseph.

Lo mataría, antes de permitir que volviera a tocarla.

Los mataría a todos.

En un ataque de histeria, Ruby comenzó a bramar como un animal salvaje. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a arrancar los puñados de hierba y de flores salvajes que había a su alrededor. Las uñas se le llenaron de tierra mientras lo hacía, los gritos se le quebraban en la boca y las náuseas trepaban por su esófago.

Recordaba de una manera tan vívida que casi podía sentirlos, los lamentazos de Joseph en su cuello y en su rostro, su mano tocándole los pechos. Se sentía sucia y violada, asquerosa, podrida, indigna. Quería arrancarse la piel que él había tocado, quemar la ropa, mutilarse.

Trastornada, comenzó a frotarse el rostro y el cuello con las uñas, hiriéndose en su empeño de borrar cualquier huella del contacto de Joseph. Ni siquiera notaba el dolor ni era consciente de que se hacía sangre. Se rompía la ropa y se tiraba del pelo, llorando, balbuceando, maldiciendo, desesperada.

-¡Ruby!

No respondió a su nombre, ni siquiera escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Intentó rasgar su blusa de hilo, pero una arcada hizo que se convulsionara. Vomitó bilis sobre su propia falda, ahogándose y tosiendo sin parar.

Entonces unas manos la agarraron por los hombros y Ruby volvió a estar en la casa del reverendo, con Joseph sobre ella. Gritó, pataleó y se removió con todas sus fuerzas, como un animal salvaje atrapado en un cepo.

-¡Ruby! –gritaba la voz -¡Ruby, para! ¡Soy yo!

Ruby se tiró al suelo, cuando larga era, para evitar que las manos la arrastraran. Pataleó y su pie logró golpear carne humana. La figura que se inclinaba sobre ella cayó hacia atrás y Ruby se apoyó sobre las manos y se incorporó rápidamente.

Tardó casi un minuto en reconocer a la persona que la observaba, asombrada, desde el suelo. No era Joseph. Era una joven. Piel pálida, ojos verdes, pelo rojo oculto parcialmente por la cofia.

-Alice –murmuró Ruby con voz ronca. De pronto sintió que el cuerpo se le aflojaba como si todas sus fuerzas la hubieran abandonado a la vez y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Ruby –la llamó Alice, asustada. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y Ruby sintió como la envolvía con los brazos y la apretaba contra su pecho –Ya pasó –le dijo con voz serena –ya pasó todo. No van a hacerte más daño, no dejaré que lo hagan.

Ruby se sentía exhausta y enfermiza de repente. No podía moverse, ni dejar de llorar. Era como una muñeca de trapo en los brazos de su única amiga.

-Joseph…él… -intentó decir pero apenas tenía voz después de gritar tanto.

-Lo sé –la calmó Alice –lo sé todo. Tienes que hacer algo, Ruby, tienes que impedir que esto vuelva a suceder. Tienes que protegerte, a ti y a Anne.

-¿Có…cómo? –logró articular. Ruby sintió como Alice se apartaba de ella, lo justo para mirarle el rostro. Tenía un poco de sangre en la barbilla, seguramente de Ruby, pero sonreía enigmáticamente.

-Yo puedo ayudarte –aseguró.

* * *

Hola chicas :)  
aquí está la segunda parte. Al final me he enrollado más de lo que esperaba asi que la historia tendrá por lo menos un capítulo más ( serán 5 o 6, salvo que me siga enrollando xp). Como creo que fue algo muy gordo lo que llevó a Ruby a hacerse bruja, he seguido haciendo que le pasaran desgraciadas a la pobre xp, aquí, al final de este capítulo, está el punto de inflexión. La cita del principio tiene relación con algo que insinúo en el capítulo pero que no explicaré por si acaso a alguien se lo desvelo :) Sólo espero que os siga gustando y que no estéis aburridísima (lo que sería lógico con semejantes capítulos interminables). Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo, pensé que nadie la leería xD Os debo los replys, prometo responder cuando tenga tiempo :)  
Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Con cariño, **Dry** :)


	3. The witch III

**The witch, the demon, the hunter**

**The Witch: Parte III**

«_No estoy hablando de ellas. __Las brujas son putas. Hablo de a quién sirven._»

-Ruby. 3x09 -

Un largo silencio siguió a las palabras de Alice. Ruby se sentía demasiado desfallecida para decir nada aún. Una gruesa capa de pánico y desesperación parecía recubrirle el cerebro, impidiendo que ninguna idea nueva penetrara en él.

Estaba vacía de energía, de cualquier pensamiento. Era sólo una vaina vacía, a consecuencia de su estado de shock.

Sintió vagamente a Alice ayudándola a recostarse con delicadeza. Sintió como le colocaba la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, le retiraba la cofia torcida y deshilachada y le hundía las manos en el pelo.

Cerró los ojos, extenuada, sintiendo las manos de Alice entre el cabello. Por un instante le recordó a su madre. Cuando era pequeña, antes de dormir, Elizabeth siempre le pasaba los dedos ásperos y callosos por entre sus tirabuzones, relajándola hasta que los párpados le pesaban tanto que no podía abrirlos. Pero Ruby fue incapaz de generar la imagen serena y firme de su madre, llena de paz, en su cabeza. Sólo había lugar para un resentimiento, un temor tal, que sedaba su cerebro de forma natural, como si no tuviera capacidad para soportarlo.

Alice la tapó con su mantón granate, protegiéndola con él del frío nocturno. Ruby podía sentir la hierba aplastada bajo las piernas y un mechón de hierbajos rascándole en el pecho, en la abertura de su blusa desgarrada, bajo el mantón.

-Ruby –susurró Alice con suavidad –tienes que escucharme.

Ruby intentó abrir la boca para hablar pero sintió dolor en las mandíbulas al hacerlo, allí donde Joseph la había sujetado. Notaba un sabor amargo en la lengua que parecía destilar su propia saliva. El gusto de la rabia y la impotencia.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es parar a Joseph –continuó su amiga, sus dedos enlazándose con las guedejas de pelo dorado de Ruby –No puedes contar con la ayuda del reverendo, te culpará a ti, y tampoco puedes acudir a nadie más. Podemos estar seguras de que Joseph volverá a intentarlo, si no ha tenido escrúpulos para atacarte una vez, no los tendrá para hacerlo de nuevo. Y si lo consigue puedes quedarte embarazada de él, Ruby, en cuyo caso, el reverendo hará que te cases con su hijo u os echará a ti y a Anne de Falmouth y no tendréis modo de subsistir. Una joven embarazada y una niña, sin familia…

Ruby recordó que su madre le había hablado una vez de la única visita que hizo a Plymouth en toda su vida. La ciudad era la más grande de Massachusets, había gente de toda Europa, indígenas y afroamericanos. Y sobre todo, había mucha pobreza. Elizabeth les había hablado de cientos de indigentes, mutilados, enfermos, apestados, que mostraban sus pústulas, su piel putrefacta, tratando de despertar la compasión de los ciudadanos para que les arrojaran un penique o algo de comer.

Si el reverendo las expulsaba del pueblo, lo más probable era que ella y Anne acabaran así.

-También deberíamos hacer algo con el reverendo, para asegurarnos de que no os eche. Algo que os vuelva necesarias para él de modo que no pueda permitirse prescindir de ti y de Anne…

Ruby escuchaba en silencio, sintiendo como poco a poco su cerebro comenzaba a revivir, saliendo de su mutismo catatónico.

-Aunque sería conveniente que nos encargáramos de Martha Lyford también, mientras esté ella para cuidar de su padre, es posible que considere echaros. Las dos sabemos que a ella le encantaría perderos a ti y a tu hermana de vista.

Alice hablaba en plural, como si las _dos_ tuvieran en sus manos la posibilidad de hacer todas las cosas que decía. Pero Ruby no veía cómo.

Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que aún tenía, se levantó del suelo y quedó sentada junto a su amiga. El mantón resbaló por su cuerpo, pero Alice lo recogió con rapidez y se lo colocó sobre los hombros con cariño.

Ruby aún se sentía aturdida y cansada, pero sobre todo indiferente. Absolutamente indiferente, como si su temperamento pasional hubiera quedado atrapado en su interior bajo centímetros y centímetros de hielo. Como si algo se hubiera roto y ya sólo quedaran las ruinas.

-Alice –preguntó -¿Cómo vas a ayudarme?

Alice la miró fijamente, sus ojos un brebaje de lastima, nerviosismo y determinación. Tomó las manos de Ruby y acarició con suavidad la piel que ella misma se había arañado. Ella no se apartó, pero tampoco le devolvió el apretón.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa pero debes prometerme que esto quedara entre tú y yo, Ruby. Que será un secreto.

Ruby se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz de sentir nada ante el tono temeroso e intrigante de Alice. Tenía la impresión de que nunca jamás podría volver a sentir sorpresa o curiosidad como cuando era una niña. Como cuando Joseph no la había tocado nunca.

-Cuando tú y Anne os fuisteis a vivir con el reverendo, vuestra antigua casa quedó a la venta. Mi madre tiene una hermana en Plymouth que quería venirse a vivir al pueblo, así que cuando vino de visita, fuimos a ver tu casa por si decidía comprarla –hizo una pausa y contempló a Ruby, como si quisiera adivinar qué estaba pensando para ver si debía continuar o no. Ella no varió la expresión, pero algo, una especie de anticipación, comenzó a cosquillear en su estomago entre el líquido espeso del resentimiento –Encontré un libro allí, Ruby, un libro de tu madre. Escondido.

Ruby alzó las cejas con incredulidad. El único libro que hubo en su casa era la Biblia, no tenían más. Nunca había visto ningún otro, y no se le ocurría dónde podía haberlo ocultado Elizabeth o con que propósito.

-¿Por qué iba mi madre a esconder un libro? –preguntó.

-Porque podrían haberla acusado de brujería si lo hubieran encontrado –Ruby alzó aún más las cejas, sin comprender. Alice chascó la lengua, como si la asustara la idea de añadir algo más. Tomó aire y la miró a los ojos –Ruby, era un libro de hechicería. Tu madre preparaba las pócimas que daba a las parturientas según las instrucciones de ese libro. Hay hechizos, fórmulas y recetas para conseguir casi cualquier cosa que desees.

Una mirada de indefinido escepticismo fue la respuesta de Ruby. La idea de un libro que concediera deseos le resultaba tan increíble como la existencia de incubos.

-Sé que resulta difícil de creer, Ruby, pero es cierto que funciona. ¿Por qué crees que aún no me he casado? ¿Por qué crees que mis padres rechazan a todos mis pretendientes? Porque yo quiero que lo hagan –explicó con una sonrisa cómplice cimbreando en sus labios, incontenible –Con ese libro podemos conseguir todo lo que queramos.

-Si eso es cierto –comentó Ruby tras un silencio meditativo –ese libro es peligroso.

Los libros no concedían deseos así como así, tenía que haber algo detrás. Sonaba a artilugio del diablo con el que tentar a los hombres de Dios, como en las parábolas de la Biblia.

-Sólo si está en manos equivocadas, Ruby –replicó Alice con tranquilidad –Recuerda que tu madre lo usó.

Su madre debía de haber usado ese libro, ¿de qué otro modo podría haber aprendido a aliviar el dolor? Había alterado el curso natural de las cosas para que los partos no supusieran un dolor atroz. Había usado el libro para ayudar. Pero ella…

-Ruby, no puedes esperar a que Dios venga a salvarte –Alice apretó sus manos, insistente –No salvó a Bridget, ni a sus hijas, no salvó a tu madre, y no va a salvarte a ti y ni a Anne.

Ruby sabía que Alice tenía razón. Dios no iba a ayudarla. Si existía, había abandonado a las Carver tiempo atrás. Estaba segura de que se divertía observando la desdicha y sordidez de su creación del mismo modo que los muchachos del pueblo se divertían arrancándoles las patas a las arañas o las alas a las moscas, dejándolas a su suerte una vez las hubieron mutilado.

¿Y qué opciones tenía entonces? ¿Regresar a la casa del reverendo, aguantar los abusos de Joseph y callar? No sabía si podría soportarlo, menos cuando eso ni siquiera le aseguraría que Anne y ella se salvarían de la pobreza.

Miró a Alice, arrodillada frente a ella, estrechando sus manos, sosteniéndola después de haber sufrido uno de los peores momentos de su vida, y decidió que si debía creer en alguien, sería en ella. Porque nunca le había fallado, porque le había demostrado que realmente estaba _ahí_. Que era algo tangible a lo que atenerse, no como ningún dios.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? –preguntó.

Alice la correspondió con una amplía sonrisa.

**o0o**

Cuando Ruby regresó a la casa del reverendo, ya era completamente de noche. Alice y ella se habían separado en los lindes del bosque, después de que la pelirroja le explicará lo que debían hacer. Aunque había devuelto su mantón a Alice y tenía la blusa rota, Ruby no sentía frío.

Sólo una determinación impasible guiada por una explosiva confusión de miedo, desesperación y odio en su estado más puro. Cuando caminaba por los senderos vacíos el pueblo en la oscuridad, Ruby sentía odio por todo lo que abarcaban sus ojos. Por cada ridícula casa de madera con sus mezquinos y reprimidos habitantes, cuya única diversión consistía en disfrutar del dolor ajeno. Por la iglesia, la edificación más alta, erigida en nombre de un absurdo. Por el patíbulo de la casa del Señor Bradford, donde se cometían atrocidades más grandes por la cristiandad. Por la casa de piedra de Joseph, el hombre más perverso y vil que le había tocado conocer. Por la de Martha Lyford y su esposo, a su izquierda, el hogar de la mujer que empezó el desmoronamiento de su vida. Y al fondo, la casa del reverendo y la combinación de rechazo y necesidad que le producía. Porque era su único refugio y a la vez una cárcel detestable.

La hora de la cena ya debía de haber pasado, todo Falmouth dormiría en sus camas. El estomago le rugió como reclamara algo más sólido que rencor para llenarlo, pero Ruby no tenía hambre. La idea comer le resultaba tan atrayente como masticar tierra. Le escocía la cara, las manos y el cuello, todos los lugares donde se había arañado en su desesperación.

Le dolían los tendones de los brazos, por el sobreesfuerzo que había hecho horas atrás, cuando intentaba quitarse a Joseph de encima. Sentía el cuello y la cara pegajosos por su saliva aún, pero su corrosivo deseo de venganza la mantenía despierta.

Recuerdos de desprecios, castigos y afrentas recibidas de los Lyford durante años brotaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, superponiéndose con la imagen de su madre colgada en la horca, de Bridget muerta en su cama. De sus gemelas, enterradas en algún lugar cerca de la casa que había construido su padre con sus propias manos. Veía a Anne temblando bajo las reprimendas del reverendo y a ella misma, aterrorizada bajo el invasivo roce de las manos de Joseph.

Y acumulaba tanto odio, tanto dolor, que casi lo sentía en la venas, en la sangre que corría por ellas, burbujeando de cólera.

El reverendo le abrió la puerta de su casa cuando Ruby aún estaba a unos metros de ella. Debía de haberla visto por la ventana. Aferraba el pomo con una mano huesuda, sujetaba un candelabro con la otra y tenía sus ojos de cuervo clavados en Ruby, mirándola con acusación.

-¿Dónde estabas? –graznó.

Ruby le dirigió una mirada insolente. Nunca había visto tantas arrugas en la frente despejada del anciano, ni las bolsas bajo sus ojos tan pronunciadas. Jamás se había fijado en el leve temblor de sus manos, constante e inestable. La arcada de desprecio que le había cerrado la garganta cuando él la acusó de ser la instigadora del ataque de Joseph regresó multiplicada, asqueándola inmensamente.

Sentía ganas de gritarle que era lamentable, que aborrecía su visión, mas en su rostro no se vislumbraba. Los sentimientos estaban ahí, tras sus ojos azules y su barbilla decidida, pero Ruby los podía controlar. Como si el odio hubiera roto sus propios moldes y se hubiera convertido en algo más, algo frío, que aguardaba agazapado el momento correcto para saltar a la yugular, en lugar de atacar sin más.

-No es asunto suyo –replicó Ruby con absoluta indiferencia. Llegó hasta la puerta y pasó junto al asombrado reverendo, que parecía haberse quedado momentáneamente sin habla por el descaro de la muchacha. Para cuando cerró la puerta, ya se había recobrado.

-Tú, muchacha irreverente, eres una desagradecida –le espetó, con voz temblorosa de rabia. Ruby se volvió hacia él, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja como si el anciano la aburriera –después de todo lo que he hecho por ti y por tu hermana, después de haberos mantenido a…

-¿A cambio de nada? –le interrumpió Ruby con ironía. Ahora que tenía un plan, ahora que era ella la que tenía la sartén por el mango, podía responderle sin temor a las represalias –Anne y yo no te debemos nada. Hemos lavado tu ropa, trabajado tu huerto y hecho tu comida cada día que hemos pasado aquí. Y además te has quedado con nuestra casa. Creo que has salido ganando con creces –añadió con desprecio.

El reverendo abrió mucho los ojos, escandalizado. Ruby había sido respondona y rebelde al principio, cuando llegó a la casa, pero nunca le había dicho cosas así. Y debería haberlo hecho antes porque sentía una retorcida satisfacción en cada parte de su cuerpo al ver la expresión de horror e ira del reverendo.

-¿Cómo te atreves, hija de Caín? –replicó él, fuera de sí.

-Cuidado, reverendo, la ira es un pecado capital –le provocó Ruby.

-¡Maldita seas, Ruby Car… -el anciano se detuvo en seco y se llevó una mano al pecho, como si le doliera el corazón. Respiraba rápida y superficialmente, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada extraviada.

Ruby no sintió pena por él. Ya no podía sentir pena por nadie, ni siquiera por sí misma.

-No debería alterarse, o podría irse al cielo en el que se ha ganado un sitio con _tanto_ esfuerzo antes de tiempo –le aconsejó, con un tono venenosamente dulzón. El reverendo se irguió con esfuerzo para dedicarle una mirada llena de odio. Una mirada que hacia que Anne se echara a temblar, pero que a Ruby la dejaba absolutamente insensible.

Aburrida, Ruby se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta el ático, prácticamente a oscuras dejando al reverendo intentando recuperarse de su discusión. Anne estaba esperándola, despierta y con los ojos muy abiertos. Se asustó al verla y a Ruby le llevó unos segundos comprender por qué. Tenía la blusa rota, hierbajos en el pelo y toda la piel a la vista arañada.

-¡Ruby! –gimoteó impresionada -¿Qué te ha pasado?

El rostro rígido de Ruby se suavizó un poco cuando Anne corrió hacia ella y se abrazó a su cintura. Se había hecho una trenza en el pelo y ya llevaba puesto su largo camisón de hilo hasta los pies. Ruby pasó una mano por la cabeza de su hermana y atrapó el extremo de la trenza, jugueteando con él mientras pensaba en qué responder.

-No te preocupes, Anne, estoy bien –mintió y se sorprendió de lo creíble que sonó su tono. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir, su boca decía una cosa, sus ojos, su tono y su expresión corporal otra. Su madre siempre sabía cuando la estaba engañando y el reverendo siempre notaba que bajo su supuesta sumisión hervía de desprecio hacia él. Palabras dulces, mirada gélida.

Pero al parecer, por fin había desarrollado la habilidad tan puritana de ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Oí al reverendo gritarte –murmuró Anne contra su pecho -¿te ha pegado?

-No, Anne, me caí en un zarzal en el bosque y me arañé todo el cuerpo intentando salir –le aseguró. Tenía toda la pinta de que eso hubiera sido cierto. La ropa desgarrada, hierba en el pelo, la piel arañada. –El reverendo me ha regañado por regresar tan tarde.

No iba a contarle la verdad a Anne, del mismo modo que nunca le había dicho que Dios no existía o que todo lo que decía el reverendo era pura verborrea fanática, delirios místicos sin un ápice de verdad. El mundo era más sencillo cuando creía en Dios, cuando creía en la bondad de la gente que la rodeaba, cuando se conformaba. Cuando no era _diferente_. Explicarle eso a Anne sería robarle su inocencia, los últimos coletazos de su niñez, y Ruby quería que siguiera siendo una niña mientras pudiera. Mientras la tuviera a ella, no dejaría que Anne se preocupara por nada. Ella se encargaría de cuidar de las dos.

-Ahora acuéstate, Anne, es muy tarde –dijo, apartando con suavidad a su hermana. Anne la miró con el rostro arrugado de preocupación, sus mejillas redondas y mullidas, apretadas –Yo me lavaré un poco e iré a dormir contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Anne asintió y soltó a Ruby con cierta reticencia. Se metió en la cama de su hermana mayor, se tapó hasta el cuello y se quedó mirando como Ruby se lavaba la cara, los brazos y el cuello con el agua de una palangana, a la luz de las velas.

Ruby no iba a dormir esa noche. Esperaría a que Anne y el reverendo se durmieran, y saldría sigilosamente de la casa para reunirse de nuevo con Alice en el granero de los Hoar, a las afueras del pueblo.

"Necesitamos un lugar donde nadie nos pueda ver ni molestar", le había dicho.

Terminó de lavarse, se puso su grueso camisón y se metió en la cama con su hermana después de apagar las velas. Anne estaba inquieta, así que Ruby comenzó a acariciarle la espalda por encima del camisón para que se quedara dormida. Era un truco infalible que le había visto hacer docenas de veces a su madre cuando Anne era pequeña y lloraba cada noche, envuelta en pesadillas. Anne se durmió enseguida, pero por si acaso, Ruby esperó un par de minutos. Cuando estuvo segura de que Anne estaba bien dormida, apartó un poco las mantas y se escurrió fuera de la cama. A ciegas, encendió una vela y la colocó en el rincón más alejado de las camas para no despertar a Anne. Rápidamente se quitó el camisón y se puso su vestido más viejo. Se echó un mantón sobre los hombros y cogiendo los zapatos con una mano, salió de puntillas del ático. Bajó las escaleras y atravesó la casa descalza, atenta a cada sonido por si el reverendo estaba despierto, pero cuando pasó delante de la puerta de su habitación no escucho nada, sólo silencio. Una vez en la puerta de la casa se calzó, y guiándose por la tenue luz de las estrellas y la luna menguante, se deslizó por el pueblo y tomó el sendero que salía de él.

Los Hoar eran una de las familias más bien avenidas del pueblo, sólo por detrás del Señor Bradford. Poseían un granero junto al camino que llevaba a Plymouth y otras aldeas más cercanas.

Tardó sólo unos minutos en llegar. La puerta estaba entreabierta y una tenue luz se vislumbraba entre sus tablones. Ruby se asomó con cautela.

El granero prácticamente vacío de grano y alpaca después del largo invierno, estaba sembrado de velas. Alice estaba arrodillada en el centro, con un libro amarillento de aspecto antiguo abierto frente a ella. Sostenía un conejo pardo sobre el regazo, rígido e inmóvil bajo las caricias de la muchacha.

Ruby entró en el granero y se acercó a ella, pero se detuvo al ver costras de sangre seca en sus dedos. Alice levantó la mirada del libro en ese momento, vio a Ruby y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Por fin has llegado –dijo.

-Alice –murmuró Ruby –tienes sangre en las manos.

-Ah, esto –Alice se miró las manos con indiferencia –no es mía.

Ruby vio un montón de plumas negras a la izquierda de Alice entre un amasijo de carne, nervios, sangre y tendones. Algo brillaba unos centímetros más allá y Ruby se percató de que eran los ojos muertos de un cuervo decapitado. Junto a su pico, yacía un cuchillo afilado y cubierto de manchas de sangre.

-Alice, ¿para qué es eso? –preguntó señalando los restos del ave con una mezcla de repugnancia y temor.

-Ingredientes –explicó Alice distraídamente, acariciando detrás de las orejas al animalillo –Necesitamos huesos de pájaro y dientes de conejo entre otras cosas.

-¿Para qué?

-Si te sientas, te lo explicaré.

Ruby obedeció y se sentó a la derecha de Alice, algo nerviosa. Su amiga cerró el libro y la miró con expresión de disculpa y gravedad a la vez.

-Tengo que ser sincera contigo, Ruby, esto no va a ser agradable –le explicó, incómoda –la mayoría de los hechizos requieren ciertos elementos…que si bien no son difíciles de conseguir sí son…algo repulsivos. Pero son necesarios y muy útiles. Ya sabes lo que nos harán conseguir.

Ruby asintió. No le importaban los medios, le importaba el fin. Si tenía que desollar cuervos y arrancar dientes de conejo con sus propias manos lo haría con tal de proteger a lo que quedaba de su familia, con tal de vengar al resto.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó sin titubear.

-Apártate unos metros –le indicó Alice.

Ruby obedeció. Se levantó y se alejó unos metros de su amiga. Vio a Alice recoger el cuchillo, sujetar al conejo por sus patas traseras y ponerse en pie. El animalillo, anticipando sus intenciones, se puso a mover las patas, a encoger y estirar el cuerpo desesperadamente, intentando liberarse.

Alice ni siquiera parpadeó. En un movimiento fluido y certero, pasó el cuchillo por el cuello peludo del conejo que inmediatamente dejó de moverse. Sus ojos enrojecidos quedaron vacíos y un hilo delgado pero continuo de sangre comenzó a chorrear del tajo.

Con el conejo degollado colgando de la mano, Alice comenzó a caminar entre las velas, trazando rectas con su sangre. Líneas verticales que se cruzaban y unían con otras en los extremos. Tras unos segundos, Ruby se dio cuenta de que estaba dibujando algún símbolo sobre el suelo de madera con la sangre del animal. No sabía de que se trataba aún pero si podía ver una especie de triangulo cerca de ella.

El boceto iba tomando sentido en la mente de Ruby hasta que lo reconoció como un pentagrama. Un símbolo atribuido a religiones paganas y a magia negra, según había oído decir al reverendo.

No obstante, a Ruby no le importó. Tal vez fuera un símbolo maligno, tal vez estuviera corrompiendo su alma, pero lo único que sabía era que el Diablo nunca le había hecho ningún mal. Dios sí.

Entonces Alice trazó dos circunferencias concéntricas alrededor del esbozo y se colocó entre las dos puntas superiores de la estrella, para continuar dibujando. Una cruz latina nacía del punto en que se unían, y su pie se extendía hacia el centro de pentágono interior de la estrella. Alice presionó el pecho del animal para que su corazón bombeara su última carga de sangre, y con las gotas finales que manaron de la herida, dibujó una cruz invertida en la punta inferior del pentágrama.

Ruby separó los labios para preguntarle a Alice si había terminado ya, pero su amiga volvió a sacar el cuchillo. Cogió al conejo por la cabeza, le metió el cuchillo ladeado en su pequeña boca e hizo palanca con el canto hasta hacerle saltar los cuatro incisivos superiores.

-Recógelos –ordenó Alice, repitiendo la operación para extraer los inferiores. Ruby recogió los dientes ensangrentados que fue capaz de encontrar con cuidado de no pisar el dibujo. Estaba acostumbrada a desollar conejos así que no se le revolvió el estomago cuando vio como Alice cortaba las encías para extraer los molares del animal. Cuando terminó, guardó los dientes obtenidos en sus bolsillos junto con el cuchillo y colocó el cadáver en una de las puntas de la estrella, junto a la que cobijaba la cruz invertida. Se limpió un poco las manos con la falda, tomó el libro y lo colocó en la punta que quedaba en diagonal al animal muerto. Después le hizo señas a Ruby para que se acercara. Alice cogió los dientes que Ruby tenía en las manos, se los guardó y después la guió hasta el interior de una de las puntas del pentágrama. Alice se colocó dentro de otra, frente a Ruby.

El pentágrama quedó completo, sus cinco puntas ocupadas. La cruz invertida en la punta inferior, Ruby a un lado, el conejo al otro. En las puntas superiores Alice y el libro.

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban de excitación cuando le tendió sus manos sucias de sangre a Ruby. Ella no dudó.

Haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Anne, por protegerse ella. Por vengar a su familia.

Tomó las manos de Alice y apretó con fuerza, sellando su destino.

-Ahora, repite lo que yo diga.

"Libro de las sombras, nos inclinamos ante ti. Permítenos servir a tu maestro como tú nos sirves_."_

_-Libro de las sombras, nos inclinamos ante ti. Permítenos servir a tu maestro como tú nos sirves._

Y así, Ruby Carver, una muchacha de quince años cegada por el miedo y el odio vendió su alma sin saberlo.

**o0o**

Plumas de cuervo, dientes de conejo, huesos de pájaro, matalobos y tela cortada de una de las camisas de Joseph. Todo envuelto y guardado en un pequeño saquito de cuero, atado con un delgado mechón de cabello de Ruby.

Ahí, en ese diminuto costal se cocía su venganza, como una pócima cuya superficie estaba a punto de burbujear. La había colocado entre la paja de su colchón, desgarrando la funda y volviéndola a coser a la luz de una vela, mientras Joseph aún dormía.

Según Alice, eso era todo lo que debía hacer. Ocultar el saco en algún lugar cercano a la víctima de sus poderes, recitar las palabras apropiadas y esperar. Le había asegurado que sus efectos serían inmediatos.

Nerviosa, a pesar de todo, Ruby salió de la casa, sacó agua del pozo con un caldero, la vertió en un barreño y se puso a fregar los platos sucios de la noche anterior. Anne debía haberles hecho la cena mientras ella estaba fuera, o tal vez Martha.

Limpió los cacharros junto a la puerta entreabierta, atenta a cualquier sonido. Joseph solía levantarse tarde cuando ella era más pequeña, pero desde que hacía unos meses, lo hacía en cuanto sentía a Ruby ocupándose de la casa.

Se entretuvo más de lo normal, alargando el momento de irse a hacer la colada del reverendo para ver si Joseph aparecía. Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose y sus pasos por la casa.

Cuando Joseph asomó por la puerta de la casa, estaba pálido y parecía mareado. Se apoyó en el dintel y miró a Ruby con párpados pesados.

-Ruby –dijo con voz ronca y sonrió obscenamente, recordando evidentemente el episodio del día anterior.

Pero había algo diferente en su sonrisa. Ruby pudo ver pequeñas ampollas, como vejigas llenas de líquido, diseminadas por las comisuras de su boca.

-Joseph –dijo con suavidad, conteniendo una sonrisa -¿qué tienes en la boca?

La sonrisa de Joseph titiló en su boca, hasta extinguirse. Miró a Ruby con el ceño fruncido y se llevó una mano a los labios como si creyera que estaba engañándole. En un primer instante su expresión no varió, pero después juntó las cejas con ojos asustados, cuando las yemas de sus dedos dieron con las diminutas ampollas. Entró corriendo dentro de la casa y Ruby le escuchó abriendo cajones en la cocina, buscando algo, seguramente un espejo.

El alarido que soltó, informó a Ruby que había dado con él. Las enfermedades eran frecuentes en Nueva Inglaterra, la mayoría mortales. Ya fuera por no ser tratadas a tiempo, por no poder pagarse los medicamentos o por no tener cura.

Ahora que Elizabeht había _muerto_, no había matrona, ni nadie a quien acudir para unos primeros cuidados antes de que el doctor Brewster pudiera venir de Plymouth. Ruby sonrió con satisfacción, aclarando los platos.

_Qué gran ironía_.

Secó los cacharros con mimo ayudada por un trapo y entró en la casa. Joseph estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con aspecto abatido y un fragmento de espejo alzado frente a su cara. Ruby podía ver el reflejo de la boca abierta del hombre. La carne rojiza del interior de sus mejillas estaba plagada de ampollas rugosas y brillantes por la saliva.

-Ruby –la llamó él al verla. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor y desencajado por el miedo.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó ella, fingiendo preocupación y pena.

-No –murmuró Joseph, palpándose con cuidado las ampollas junto a las comisuras de sus labios, casi ocultas por la barba –aún no. Corre, ¡avisa a mi padre! Que envíe a alguien a Plymouth a por el doctor Brewster.

-Por supuesto, Joseph.

Y solícita, Ruby salió de la casa, relamiéndose interiormente.

**o0o**

El doctor Brewster tardó tres días en acudir a Falmouth. Para entonces, las ampollas en las comisuras y boca de Joseph se habían ulcerado convirtiéndose en llagas rojas y brillantes que ganaban tamaño. Parecía tener enormes cráteres alrededor de los labios y el interior de su boca estaba lleno de llagas cavernosas con forma de ventosa.

Cuando el reverendo vio el estado de su hijo, le ordenó a Ruby quedarse en casa de Joseph y encargarse de su cuidado hasta que hubiera mejorado. No volvió a visitarle por temor a contagiarse. Martha no se acercó siquiera.

Anne tenía prohibido acercarse a su hermana, así que hablaban a través de la ventana de casa de Joseph. La pequeña estaba sobrecogida y preocupada por Ruby.

-Nadie quiere acercarse por miedo a contagiarse, pero tú tienes que quedarte ahí. Es peligroso, Ruby –le dijo con ojos llorosos.

-No te preocupes, Anne, no me pasará nada malo –le prometió.

Según Alice le había explicado, la enfermedad no era contagiosa. Su origen mágico impedía que actuara como una enfermedad real, se quedaba en el cuerpo del hospedador y se desarrollaba a una velocidad superior a la normal.

"¿Y quieres saber lo mejor?" le había dicho, "No tiene cura. La única manera de pararla es prendiéndole fuego a la bolsa de vudú. Asegúrate de ocultarla donde nadie la encuentre".

Por eso, cuando el doctor Brewster entró en la casa, Ruby le invitó a pasar con tranquilidad. El hombre la saludó con afecto y algo de nerviosismo. Ruby no lo había visto desde antes de la muerte de su madre.

-¿Cómo estáis tú y tu hermana? –le preguntó, quitándose las gafas y toqueteándolas, inquieto.

-Bien, doctor, ¿y usted? –mintió Ruby con total naturalidad.

-Bien, bien –replicó él distraídamente. Después entró en la habitación de Joseph y cerró tras él. Ruby se entretuvo preparando la cena mientras el doctor hacía su trabajo, pelando las patatas, cortando zanahoria para el guisado.

El doctor Brewster salió del cuarto del enfermo media hora después. Parecía cansado pero aliviado. Ruby le invitó a sentarse y el doctor le dio su pronóstico: sífilis. Le explicó a Ruby que las llagas que tenía por la boca se llaman chancros y eran indoloras. Le dijo que tuviera cuidado con no tocarlas, pues segregaban un líquido contagioso. La enfermedad podía traspasarse también por la saliva o "ya sabes cómo", había dicho, pudoroso.

Después le explicó que el tratamiento de la enfermedad consistía en aplicarse salvas de mercurio sobre las zonas dañadas a diario y en darse un baño semanal. Ruby asintió, tomó la crema y despidió al doctor, que parecía aliviado de irse.

Por supuesto, no pensaba darle el tratamiento ella misma. Menos después de que Joseph le señalara con el intento de una sonrisa lujuriosa que las llagas también estaban en sus genitales.

-Tienes que hacerlo –le recalcó él con deleite –estoy demasiado débil…y tú eres la encargada de mis cuidados, lo dijo mi padre.

-En eso tienes razón, Joseph –replicó Ruby, todo dulzura –pero como tu padre no está aquí y no piensa acercarse a ver a su pobre y enfermo hijo, no podrás contárselo.

Le sonrió descaradamente y salió de la habitación, ignorando las llamadas furiosas de Joseph.

Anne fue a visitarla esa misma noche, después de cenar. Ruby estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando sintió golpecitos en el cristal de la sala de estar. Se levantó del sofá, encendió una vela y se acercó a la ventana. Anne estaba fuera, arrebujada bajo su mantón naranja, y parecía asustada.

-Anne, ¿qué haces aquí? –la reprendió Ruby, abriendo la ventana para hablar con ella –Entra en la casa, fuera hace mucho frío.

-No –Anne negó con la cabeza tiritando –no puedo quedarme. He venido corriendo, Ruby, tenía que decírtelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ruby, alarmada.

-El doctor Brewster estuvo en casa después de ver a Joseph. Les dijo al reverendo y a Martha que tenía sifl…si…

-Sífilis –la corrigió Ruby, con suavidad.

-Sí. Les preguntó si Joseph había ido a la ciudad porque era extraño que se hubiera contagiado en el pueblo, no habiendo más casos. Y siendo soltero, aunque esto no lo entendí.

Ruby si lo entendía. La sífilis se transmitía mayormente por el acto sexual. Se suponía que un hombre puritano soltero o viudo, no tenía relaciones sexuales.

-No tiene importancia. ¿Y por qué te preocupa eso?

-Porque cuando el doctor se fue, Martha y el reverendo pensaron que podrías haberle contagiado tú. Pero tú no estás enferma, ¿verdad que no, Ruby?

-No, Anne –murmuró Ruby, tratando de contener su furia. El bastardo del reverendo debía pensar que ella le había transmitido la enfermedad a su hijo cuando intentó violarla –Gracias por contármelo, ahora vuelve a la cama, es muy tarde.

-Hay algo más, Ruby –balbuceó Anne y a Ruby le pareció que tenía lágrimas en los ojos –Martha dijo que deberían echarte y el reverendo no le respondió, no dijo que no. No sé si asintió porque yo sólo los estaba escuchando al otro lado de la puerta pero… Ruby, tengo miedo. No quiero que nos echen.

-No lo harán, Anne, no te preocupes –Ruby le tendió la mano a través de la ventana, y Anne corrió a tomarla y apoyar la mejilla sobre ella –Te lo prometo, no has de preocuparte. Yo cuidaré de las dos.

Anne se quedó ahí un rato, aferrada con fuerza a la mano de Ruby, a pesar de estar congelada.

-Vamos, Anne, te enfermarás tú también si no vuelves a casa pronto.

-No puedo dormir desde que no estás, Ruby –murmuró, mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ruby no pudo soportarlo más. Salió silenciosamente de la casa, se acercó a Anne y la abrazó. Anne se echó a llorar entre sus brazos y Ruby la meció hasta que logró calmarse. Después le secó las lágrimas y la acompañó hasta casa del reverendo.

Una vez que dejó a su hermana en casa de Lyford, Ruby regresó a casa de Joseph, pero no para quedarse. Cogió un mantón, se lo echó sobre los hombros y se deslizó furtivamente hasta el hogar de los Hoar.

Se asustó al distinguir una figura en el portal de la casa, pero respiró de alivio al ver que era Alice.

-Sabía que vendrías –le dijo ella como saludó, tomando la mano de Ruby y calentándola con las suyas –es hora de que repitamos nuestra… "sesión de lectura", ¿no crees?

Ruby asintió.

**o0o**

El calor de las velas les doraba las manos dadas con fuerza en medio de un pentágrama dibujado con sangre. Un conejo muerto, yacía desparramado en una punta de la estrella, cerca de un ave mutilada. El libro abierto en una página con el dibujo de un pentágrama idéntico en tinta negra, en la punta contraria.

Los ojos de las jóvenes, cerrados, concentradas. De sus bocas tiernas brotaban las palabras, en un tétrico cántico.

"_Ar n-athair atá ar do riocht; go mar a laezthûil sinn o olc"._

"_Ar n-athair atá ar do riocht; go mar a laezthûil sinn o olc"._

""_Ar n-athair atá ar do riocht; go mar a laezthûil sinn o olc"._

Una leve brisa barrió los campos que rodeaban el granero y se coló por sus tablones, agitando los vestidos de Alice Hoar y Ruby Carver.

Las llamas de las velas titilaron.

"_Dainn."_

Y las velas se apagaron.

* * *

El dibujo del pengrama, las frases finales en gaélico y las del libro de las sombras las extraje del 3x09, asi como parte de los ingredientes del saquito de vudú. Pero lo importante es que ya hemos visto a Witch!Ruby y hemos descubierto lo que ya sospechabáis sobre el personaje de Alice. Ruby ha comenzado su venganza, y digo comenzado porque sólo se ha visto afectado Joseph por el momento mujajaja. Mi intención es cerrar esta parte en un capítulo más y luego pasar a la parte The Demon, pero como Ruby parece resistirse a ir al infierno pues nunca se sabe. Ya respondí a los reviews de los capítuos anteriores. Gracias por leer :)

Con cariño, **Dry**


	4. The witch IV

**The witch, the demon, the hunter**

**The Witch: Parte IV**

«_Eras una de las mejores. Pero también fuiste siempre una puta mentirosa__._»

-Tammi. 3x09 -

Ruby se despertó con los gritos de Joseph no mucho después de haberse acostado.

Despacio, se levantó del banco duro cubierto por mantas donde dormía y se dirigió a la habitación de su antiguo cuñado. La luz de la mañana se colaba por entre los postigos cerrados de las ventanas y caía sobre la cama de Joseph. El aire estaba viciado y tenía un olor rancio, como a enfermedad. Él estaba tumbado en su cama, con las mantas por la cintura y la casaca blanca con la que dormía pegada al cuerpo sudoroso.

Ruby ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada hasta que abrió la ventana, permitiendo entrar la luz y la brisa fresca de la mañana. Joseph se echó a temblar y se miró las manos vacías con expresión de horror. Las llagas que salpicaban las comisuras de su boca parecían haber empequeñecido y estaban cubiertas por costras blanquecinas de pus reseca.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Ruby con impaciencia, sin acercarse a la cama.

-¡Mira esto! ¡Mis manos! –exclamó él con el temblor del llanto contenido en la voz -¡La enfermedad sigue avanzando!

Ruby se acercó despacio y miró la palma de las manos que Joseph tendía hacia ella. Un puñado de ronchas de tono rosáceo con aspecto rugoso se extendían por toda la cuenca de la mano y el reverso de sus dedos.

-Vaya –murmuró con voz neutra, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener una sonrisa de satisfacción. El temblequeo constante de los hombros de Joseph y sus ojos brillando como los de una rata asustada no le daban lastima. Al contrario, disfrutaba de cada espasmo de miedo, de cada pensamiento aterrorizado reflejándose en su cara.

-Me…me duele tragar –continuó él, señalándose la garganta –y creo…creo que tengo fiebre.

Ruby arrugó la frente y un mohín de pena curvó sus labios. Dio un par de pasos hasta la cabecera de la cama del enfermo y alargó una mano hasta su rostro cubierto por la transpiración. Sintió su piel ardiendo y humedeciéndole la palma. Sin duda tenía fiebre, una fiebre muy alta.

Al cabo de tres segundos contados con minuciosidad, soltó un suspiro de falsa preocupación e hizo ademán de apartar la mano, pero los dedos de Joseph le rodearon la muñeca con tanta fuerza que Ruby pudo sentir cada erupción sifilítica contra la piel, produciéndole una sensación repugnante.

-Lo disfrutas, ¿verdad? –le escupió Joseph traspasando su perpetuo temblor al brazo de Ruby –Te gustaría que muriera, ¿no es cierto?

Había desprecio en sus ojos negros, rezumantes de una excitación sexual que los volvía turbios, como pozos de agua sucia.

Ruby le aguantó la mirada asaetándole con el odio que antes había intentado ocultar.

-Sí –le espetó y tiró de su brazo para liberarlo del agarre de Joseph. Pero él no la soltó y aumentó el apretón de su mano ponzoñosa, haciendo alarde de una gran fuerza a pesar de la debilidad típica de la fiebre. Ejerció toda su presión para acercar la mano de Ruby a su rostro. Cuando ella comprendió su intención la cerró en puño, forcejeando violentamente por soltarse, pero no pudo impedir que Joseph restregara su dorso por los chancros supurantes que tenía alrededor de la boca. Ruby sintió un escalofrío de repulsión bajando por su columna vertebral cuando notó las llagas en los nudillos, sus secreciones manchándole la piel.

-¡Suéltame, bastardo! –le gritó.

Él obedeció y la soltó tan bruscamente, que Ruby casi perdió el equilibrio. Se apartó inmediatamente y se restregó la mano por la falda para limpiarla, con una mueca de caso. Joseph dejó caer pesadamente el brazo con le que la había sujetado, agotado, pero se las apañó para dedicarle una sonrisa burlona de labios agrietados y dientes grises.

-Puede que yo muera, preciosa –le dijo, respirando superficialmente –pero tú lo harás conmigo.

Ruby le dirigió una mirada colérica. Joseph había intentando contagiarla. Sabía que tenía muchas posibilidades de morir y había usado sus últimas fuerzas para tratar de enfermarla a ella. Si su sífilis tuviera un origen natural, lo hubiera logrado. Pero lo que él no sabía, pensó con violento deleite, era que no podía infectar a nadie si ella no le daba permiso.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Lyford –anunció con tono amenazador, después le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y salió de la habitación para lavarse.

**o0o**

El reverendo Lyford amaneció con cefalea, fiebre y envuelto en sudor frío esa misma mañana. Envió a Anne a buscar a su hija Martha, la cual acudió a regañadientes y apenas cruzó el dintel de su puerta por temor a contagiarse de su dolencia. Prometió pedirle a su marido John que fuera a la ciudad a buscar al doctor Brewster y desapareció sin intención de regresar hasta que su padre estuviera sano. O muerto.

Viendo esto, el anciano mandó a Anne a buscar a su hermana para liberarla de su estado de cuarentena de modo que pudiera encargarse también de cuidarle a él.

-Ha dicho que como no estás enferma todo será como antes –le explicó Anne, llena de ingenuo agradecimiento –podrás volver a dormir conmigo, ¿verdad, Ruby?

-Claro, Anne –murmuró ella.

**o0o**

Al día siguiente, Martha Lyford se despertó con los mismos síntomas que su padre. Su esposo, temeroso de que él o su hijo pudieran contagiarse, llevó a su mujer a casa del reverendo para que Ruby y Anne la cuidaran a ella también y se marchó, aliviado.

No hubo misa ese domingo y todo el pueblo hablaba de las enfermedades que asolaban a los Lyford, santiguándose con temor a que se extendieran y pudieran verse afectados. Aunque Anne y Ruby iban de casa de Lyford padre a Lyford hijo y viceversa, y continuaban encargándose del huerto y del ganado, todos los habitantes del pueblo las evitaban, excepto Alice.

Las dos Carver se dedicaban a cambiar y lavar sábanas constantemente, a ponerles paños húmedos en la frente a los enfermos y a cocinarles caldos y sopas calientes, mientras esperaban la llegada del doctor Brewster. Día a día, los síntomas se agravaban.

Las ronchas se habían extendido de las manos a todo el pecho y la espalda de Joseph dando a su piel un aspecto anciano y arrugado. Se negaba a comer y el cabello graso y oscuro le caía en mechones espesos sobre la almohada humedecida por sus continuos sudores fríos. Decía que la cabeza le dolía tanto que no podía dormir, hirviendo de fiebre constantemente. Ruby había comenzado a aplicarle las salvas de mercurio ella misma en vista de que Joseph no tenía suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. Sabía que eso no le curaría, pero no quería que ni Anne ni nadie pudieran sospechar nada. Así que armándose de valor, extendía la crema por su pecho, su espalda, su boca y sus genitales ayudada por un paño grueso. Se consolaba pensando que Joseph no lo disfrutaba, demasiado enfermo para ser totalmente consciente de ello.

A su padre y a su hermana no les iba mucho mejor. Después dos días de fiebre, cefalea y debilidad, el reverendo despertó a las hermanas Carver, llamándolas a gritos con voz estrangulada. Cuando las dos acudieron a su cuarto, lo encontraron empapado de sudor y abriendo y cerrando la boca con desesperación como un pez sacado del agua que intenta filtrar oxígeno por las agallas. Tenía una mano sobre el corazón y la otra alzada y crispada, como si intentara aferrarse a algo invisible.

Sus ojos oscuros y febriles se movieron hacia las muchachas, clamando auxilio.

-No…puedo…resp…resp…

Anne, sobrecogida, corrió junto a la cama del reverendo y le tomó una mano en un impulso vano de reconfortarlo. Ruby, disimulando su indiferencia, abrió los postigos de la ventana dejando que la brisa nocturna primaveral entrara en el cuarto. Después apartó las sábanas húmedas que cubrían al reverendo y le hizo una seña a Anne para que se apartara.

-Sólo necesita un poco aire –le explicó con suavidad. Anne obedeció rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos para no robarle aire al anciano. El pecho esquelético del reverendo subía y bajaba con rapidez, sin llegar a llenarse de oxígeno, agotándose en el intento. La casaca que usaba como camisón se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel de tal modo que Ruby podía percibir cada una de sus costillas bajo la tela. Las rodillas y sus pantorrillas llenas de abultadas venas oscuras en relieve se le antojaron ridículamente flacuchas y débiles.

El reverendo que tanto temían Anne y los muchachos del pueblo, que tanto respetuoso miedo producía en sus fieles parroquianos, ahora era sólo un viejo patético a las puertas de la muerte. Y Ruby se descubrió incapaz de sentir nada al respecto, ni alegría ni pena. Nada.

Después de unos largos minutos de inspiraciones incompletas y expiraciones rápidas, el reverendo pareció ir calmándose poco a poco y su cuerpo se relajó. Anne, después de pedirle permiso a Ruby con una mirada, se acercó a la cama del enfermo y tomó la Biblia arrugada y manoseada que había en su mesita.

-Si lo desea puedo leerle algún pasaje para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño, reverendo –se ofreció. El hombre miró a Anne con algo que de venir de otra persona, tal vez Ruby hubiera interpretado como afecto, cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente. Anne se acercó al candil, abrió la Biblia y comenzó a leer un fragmento al azar.

Ruby observaba, sintiéndose ajena a la escena, como si no formara parte de ese cuadro casi familiar. Escuchaba las palabras de Anne y en seguida reconoció la lectura.

Lucas, versículo siete, 36-50. Maria Magdalena, la mujer pecadora que se arrepintió y fue perdonada por Jesús. La mujer de la que el Mesías expulsó a siete demonios.

Ruby apretó los labios y salió de la habitación.

**o0o**

Harry Bishop, que había sido enviado a la ciudad a buscar al doctor por orden del marido de Martha, regresó días después en un caballo agotado. Todo el pueblo se congregó a su alrededor cuando desmontó, escuchando con curiosidad e interés la noticia de que el doctor tardaría varios días aún en poder acudir al pueblo.

Por lo visto, un brote de peste negra había surgido en Plymouth, traído por las ratas de un buque comerciante inglés. Se hablaba de una Gran Plaga en Inglaterra y todo Plymouth estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de que la enfermedad se extendiera por la ciudad como lo había hecho en Londres.

Eso dio de que hablar a los habitantes de Falmouth durante días. Mientras tanto, los tres Lyford seguían empeorando. Aunque los chancros de la boca y genitales de Joseph comenzaban a cicatrizar y desaparecer, las ronchas se extendían hasta las plantas de sus pies y carecía por completo de apetito. Perdía cada vez más cabello y peso.

La enfermedad del reverendo y su hija se acentuaba con largos ataques de tos que no les permitían siquiera dormir. La fiebre nunca remitía, se negaban a comer y pasaban los días dando vueltas en la cama, cubiertos de sudor y apáticos.

Ruby se encargaba de cuidar de todos los Lyford con la misma diligencia que Anne, disfrazando su indiferencia cada vez que el esposo de Martha o algún habitante del pueblo se acercaba a preguntar por la salud de los enfermos (desde una distancia prudencial, por supuesto). La Señora Martin les llevó una cesta de manzanas sanas como obsequio, con todos sus buenos deseos para los Lyford. Ruby se las agradeció profusamente, recordando cada pieza de fruta podrida que la mujer había arrojado a su madre en el patíbulo. El herrero les llevó leche de su vaca y le pidió a Ruby que le transmitiera sus recuerdos a los Lyford. Ruby tomó la jarra de leche, le sonrió y le agradeció su atención con dulzura, escuchando en su mente la voz cascada del hombre pidiéndole al reverendo que se diera más prisa en ahorcar a su madre.

Harry Bishop, el mismo que había llamado a su madre bruja el día del juicio, y Andrew Winslow, quien había dicho a Anne que Elizabeth mataba a bebés por orden del diablo, pasaban por delante de las casas del reverendo y de Joseph Lyford para cotillear, sin duda enviados por sus madres. Cuando veían a Ruby y a Anne se interesaban por el estado de salud de los Lyford. Ruby les contestaba con un sarcasmo disfrazado de amabilidad, que los dejaba con la extraña sensación de que se estaba riendo de ellos de manera encubierta. Asentían, incómodos, y después se marchaban, cuchicheando.

Ella no había tenido ningún remordimiento ni ninguna preocupación hasta que unos días después encontró a Anne acurrucada en la cuadra, sobre un montón de paja, con expresión triste y la mirada pérdida.

-Anne, ¿qué te ocurre? –la interrogó Ruby, preocupada. Anne miró a su hermana y el labio inferior le tembló, como si estuviera resistiéndose a arrugarse en un puchero.

-Ruby, ¿el reverendo se va a morir? –preguntó la niña con voz congestionada.

Ruby abrió la boca, pero no respondió. No porque no conociera la respuesta, sino simplemente porque jamás había esperado esa pregunta, ver esa pena en el rostro de su hermana por un hombre que les había quitado tanto.

¿Era posible que Anne apreciara de algún modo al reverendo? ¿A ese hombre cruel, desequilibrado y estricto? Se echaba a temblar cada vez que lo veía durante su primer año en la casa y aún tiempo después, bastaba que el reverendo le lanzara una mirada acerada para que ella obedeciera sumisamente cada una de sus órdenes aunque fueran contradictorias o contraproducentes. Ruby, que jamás había albergado ningún sentimiento mínimamente positivo hacia el hombre que las había acogido, no podía comprender que su hermana sí los tuviera.

-Anne –dijo lentamente –ese hombre es malvado. Hemos sido sus sirvientas durante años.

-Pero él nos ha acogido, Ruby –replicó Anne, encogiéndose ante las palabras de su hermana como si el mero hecho de decirlas fuera un pecado –ha sido generoso y benévolo con nosotras. Nos dio un techo cuando no teníamos a donde ir.

-No teníamos a donde ir porque él se quedó nuestra casa –repuso Ruby, incapaz de contenerse –y hemos trabajado de sol a sol para él cada día desde que murió mamá. Hemos vaciado su orinal y ahora incluso le bañamos y le cambiamos la ropa, Anne. No le debemos nada.

Anne se quedó callada durante unos instantes, después se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y apoyó la boca en ellas, evitando la mirada de Ruby.

-Aún así, no quiero que muera –murmuró con la voz amortiguada por sus rodillas, como si no se atreviera a decírselo abiertamente a su hermana.

Ruby se pasó pensativa toda esa noche, incapaz de dormir. Al amanecer, ayudó al reverendo a sentarse en una silla y se puso a cambiar las sábanas de su cama, sin dejar de darle vueltas a su conversación del día anterior con Anne. Ruby nunca había pretendido matar al reverendo, quería que sufriera, que sintiera aunque fuera un poco del dolor que él le había producido a su familia, quería asegurarse de que no las dejara en la calle, pero no quería acabar con su vida.

No era eso lo que la preocupaba. Lo que la inquietaba era el hecho de que Anne le profesara afecto porque no podía comprenderlo. Sentía que eso las alejaba y que en cierto modo era una pequeña traición a ella y a la memoria de su madre.

-Ruby –murmuró el reverendo, su pecho inflándose con debilidad bajo el camisón, su cabeza caída hacia atrás con el cogote apoyado en la pared como si no pudiera sostenerla erguida por sus propios medios.

-Ya voy –replicó ella, ausente, guardando la última esquina de la sábana bajo el colchón. Se volvió hacia el anciano, le rodeó el cuerpo con un brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie de nuevo. El reverendo, que siempre había sido de complexión delgada, era ahora poco más que un saco de huesos. Pesaba lo mismo que Anne, que sólo tenía once años.

A Ruby casi le dio pena verle tan desmejorado, cuando hizo que se tumbara sobre las sábanas limpias y frescas. Ni bien su cabeza brillante y recubierta por una leve capa de pelo blanco tocó la almohada, el reverendo comenzó a toser. Se tapó la boca con una mano y le hizo gestos a Ruby con la otra para que se apartara de él. Ella fue hasta la mesilla de noche y vertió el agua fresca de una jarra en un vaso. Cuando el anciano logró dejar de toser, Ruby le acercó el vaso a los labios. Lyford lo aferró con sus dedos huesudos y torcidos y por primera vez Ruby vio manchas de la edad en su piel. Las manos le temblaban tanto que se derramó agua por la barbilla y la pechera de la casaca hasta que Ruby cogió el vaso con firmeza y le ayudó a beber. Una vez terminó, el reverendo dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre la almohada, respiró profundamente un par de veces y miró a Ruby, de un modo que hizo que se detuviera cuando ya se disponía a irse.

-Ruby… -repitió él con voz tan baja que ella tuvo que acercarse para poder escucharle –Ruby…

-Le escucho, reverendo –respondió ella con impaciencia. Se sentía incómoda, quería huir. Algo estaba horadando su caparazón de odio, amenazando con abrir una pequeña grieta.

-Reza, aunque no te guste, para que yo no muera, Ruby –murmuró él y tosió con debilidad un par de veces –porque si lo hago…no podré cuidar de vosotras, hija. No sé qué sería de ti y de tu hermana si… -más toses –yo no estuviera para acogeros.

Ruby se apartó, luchando por tomarse las palabras del reverendo como una última amenaza maliciosa, pero en la mirada del hombre no había una advertencia fría, sino una preocupación que parecía casi sincera, real.

Ruby se marchó rápidamente, para analizar en la intimidad el tamaño de la grieta.

**o0o**

Cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, Martha llamaba a su hijo John con una voz que despertaba a Ruby y la estremecía en el acto. Era una voz desesperada, como una especie de maullido agónico salpicado de una preocupación y una angustia incomprensible para la joven.

Tranquilizaba a Anne que se despertaba asustada al escucharla, le besaba la frente y bajaba a sacar a Martha de su pesadilla. La veía abrir los ojos a la tenue luz de una vela, alerta, derrotada, preocupada. Miraba a Ruby con su rostro cada vez más chupado y tendía una mano hacia ella, con ansiedad.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo? –le preguntaba.

Ruby lo veía a veces, sentado al principio del huerto que trabajaba su padre, llorando hasta que se ponía colorado e hilillos de mucosidad bajaban desde su pequeña nariz hasta su boca. Tenía poco más de dos años y echaba en falta su mamá. Su padre no le prestaba mayor atención, como si ni siquiera escuchara sus llantos. A veces, Rebeca Bishop se lo llevaba a su casa con su hija por unas horas para encargarse de él, pero no se le permitía ver su madre porque podría resultar contagiado.

Si tenía que ser franca consigo misma, a Ruby le daba pena el crío. Él no sabía que su madre era taimada, hipócrita y maliciosa. No sabía que su madre tenía la culpa de que Ruby se hubiera quedado totalmente huérfana y tampoco le importaba. Simplemente la necesitaba como Ruby y a Anne habían necesitado a Elizabeth cada día desde su muerte.

Así, no exenta de cierta compasión incómoda, dolorosa e inútilmente rechazada, Ruby mentía a Martha y le decía que su hijo estaba bien.

**o0o**

Unos días después de que Ruby descubriera a Anne al borde de las lágrimas, de que el reverendo le pidiera que rezara por él y de que Martha la despertara por sexta vez preguntando por su hijo, tomó una decisión. Salió de la cama con sigilo, dejando a su hermana dormida, se echó un mantón sobre los hombros y fue a reunirse con Alice en el granero. Se congregaban allí dos o tres noches por semana, para hacer más rituales y ofrendas de sangre animal a fin de mantener el efecto de las bolsas de vudú, según le había explicado Alice.

Pero esa noche, Ruby no quería hacer un ritual. Quería dejar de conjurar contra al reverendo y su hija. No era capaz de sentir compasión por Joseph y además sabía que si permitía que se recuperase, él volvería a intentar atacarla. Pero sí sentía cierta lastima por la desesperación maternal de Martha, por el sufrimiento de su hijo inocente. Y de algún modo sabía que el reverendo no las iba a echar cuando sanara. Además, Anne se alegraría si se curaba.

Así que con esas intenciones se presentó en el granero esa noche de Abril. Alice sonrió al verla y tomó su cuchillo para cortar el cuello de otra pequeña liebre que sujetaba por las orejas.

-No –la detuvo Ruby –hoy no. Tenemos que hablar.

Alice achicó los ojos, dándole a su mirada un aire amenazador que Ruby nunca había percibido antes.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, con cautela.

-Alice, quiero parar esto –expuso Ruby, algo cohibida. De algún modo intuía que a Alice no le iba a gustar su decisión –No del todo. Quiero que sigamos encargándonos de Joseph… pero creo que el reverendo y su hija ya han…sufrido bastante.

-¿Quieres decir que ya han sufrido tanto _como tú_? –inquirió Alice en tono melifluo. Posó la liebre en el suelo, que extrañamente se quedó quieta donde la dejó, sin intentar huir, y se acercó a Ruby con el cuchillo aún en la mano y los ojos fijos en ella.

No, sin duda el reverendo y Martha no habían sufrido tanto como ella. No habían visto morir ahorcada a su madre sabiendo que era inocente, no habían tenido que trabajar como esclavos para alguien a quien detestaban, no había intentando violarles el ser más repugnante que conocían. Pero la única manera de que sintieran el mismo sufrimiento que ella, exactamente el mismo, era que vivieran su vida. Y eso era imposible.

Dos semanas de agonía cercana a la muerte eran tal vez lo más cercano que sentirían al sufrimiento de Ruby, y aunque quizás no fuera suficiente, ella ya no quería _más_. Porque _más_ significaría matarles.

-No –dijo lentamente, sosteniendo la mirada de Alice –pero no quiero que mueran.

-Por favor, Ruby, no morirán –replicó la pelirroja, irritada –podemos alargar su enfermedad tanto como queramos. Podemos hacer que sigan así semanas, meses. Incluso años –insistió, excitándose con cada referencia temporal.

Ruby apartó la mirada, rechazando interiormente las palabras de Alice. No quería pasarse años de su vida cuidando de los cuerpos raquíticos y sudorosos del reverendo y su hija, no quería seguir viéndoles deteriorarse, continuar escuchándoles rezar o llamando a sus seres queridos. No quería seguir viendo al pequeño John llorando a pleno pulmón desde su ventana con tierra, lágrimas y mocos mezclándose en su cara.

-¿Es que te da pena el crío de Martha Lyford? –inquirió Alice, con un desprecio en la voz que no pudo ocultar, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

_Exactamente_ como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Echa de menos a su madre, como yo –replicó Ruby, alzando la barbilla con obstinación, sin avergonzarse.

-Qué tierno –el tono de Alice era dulce pero con un tinte burlón que hizo que Ruby se tensara -¿y por qué echas de menos a tu madre, Ruby? Dímelo.

Las dos conocían la respuesta, pero Alice quería que la dijera en voz alta. Que la verbalizara por si había olvidado todo su dolor. Como si pudiera hacerlo.

-Porque está muerta. Porque Martha la acusó de brujería y el reverendo la colgó en la horca –dijo despacio, escupiendo cada palabra envuelta en odio.

-¿Y eso es _todo_ lo que te han hecho, Ruby? –insistió Alice, comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor de la joven rubia.

-No –murmuró Ruby, apretando los puños.

-No te escucho, Ruby.

-¡No! –gritó ella. No era todo. También la habían despreciado y explotado durante años. El reverendo la había acusado de tentar a su hijo cuando le sorprendió intentando violarla. Los dos la culparon de la enfermedad de Joseph. Lyford había amenazado con echarla, Martha llevaba buscando que lo hiciera desde el primer día.

-Entonces, Ruby, explícame por qué sientes lastima por ellos –pidió Alice, con una nota de acero en la voz –Porque no lo entiendo. Ellos no la tuvieron contigo.

Ruby temblaba, ligeramente mareada por las vueltas que Alice daba a su alrededor. Sus ojos la seguían automáticamente, primero a su derecha, luego en frente, a la izquierda…para desaparecer y reaparecer de nuevo a la derecha.

-Dijiste que confiarías en mí –susurró Alice cerca de su oreja derecha, pero cuando Ruby giró el rostro para mirarla, la pelirroja ya estaba a su izquierda -¿Confías en mí, Ruby? –ahora su voz le llegaba desde atrás, a su espalda.

Ruby cerró los ojos, abrumada. Intentó centrarse, pensar en Alice. Ella la había ayudado desde siempre…desde que Elizabeth murió. Le había dado los medios para poder vengarse…

-He arriesgado mucho por ayudarte, Ruby, mucho. ¿Y ahora ya no confías en mí? –insistió su voz, dolida.

Ruby abrió los ojos de golpe. Alice estaba frente a ella, el cuchillo brillando en su mano. Podía oír su respiración, aguardando una respuesta. Alerta.

-Sí –respondió Ruby al cabo de unos segundos.

Alice sonrió y toda la tensión acumulada en el ambiente pareció aflojarse y desaparecer. Fue hasta la liebre agazapada, la cogió por las orejas y regresó junto a Ruby. Le tendió el arma y la miró con fijeza.

-Entonces esta vez…hazlo tú –pidió, con una suave sonrisa en sus facciones dulces.

Y los dedos de Ruby se cerraron sobre el cuchillo.

**o0o**

El doctor Brewster finalmente llegó a Falmouth. Aunque apenas había pasado un mes desde que lo había visto por última vez, a Ruby le pareció que había envejecido diez años de golpe. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, una barba incipiente y descuidada y la camisa arrugada. Su rostro tenía una expresión de cansancio y abatimiento permanente, después de que se le hubieran muerto más personas en las manos durante las dos semanas anteriores que durante toda su vida ejerciendo la medicina.

Ruby le guió rápidamente hasta las habitaciones de los enfermos. El doctor se encerró con ellos por separado y los examinó detenidamente. Si eso era posible, a Ruby le dio la impresión de que había envejecido aún más después de verlos. Le pidió a Ruby un vaso de agua, dejó su maletín de cuero desgastado sobre la mesa de la cocina y se sentó en una silla, derrotado.

-El reverendo y su hija Martha tienen tuberculosis, Ruby –anunció, con tristeza.

-¿Tiene cura? –preguntó Ruby automáticamente, acercándole el vaso.

-Bueno…existen tratamientos –murmuró él, tomó el vaso pero evitó la mirada de la chica –hay quien prueba con azufre, arsénico o mercurio. Incluso con té o cacao…pero mi experiencia me dice que nada de eso funciona.

-¿Eso significa que van a morir? –continuó ella. No necesitaba pensar qué pregunta debía hacer para parecer realmente interesa, qué preguntas haría la agradecida protegida del reverendo. Le salían de manera automática. Mentir formaba parte de su vida cotidiana con la misma normalidad que hacer la colada o cocinar.

El doctor vació el vaso de tres tragos, antes de responder.

-No necesariamente. Algunas personas sobreviven, otras no. Aún no se sabe por qué. Lo único que puedes hacer es intentar que su padecimiento sea lo más llevadero posible. Cambia sus sábanas a menudo, enfríales con paños húmedos, intenta que coman… Y Ruby…ten cuidado con su tos, podrías contagiarte…

-Descuide.

El doctor se puso en pie y miró a Ruby con gravedad.

-La tuberculosis es mucho más fácilmente contagiosa que la sífilis, Ruby.

El doctor parecía casi preocupado por ella. Que alguien que no fuera Anne o Alice se interesara por ella era una sensación tan olvidada que casi le parecía desconocida. Y eso hizo que se sintiera aún más culpable, porque el pobre doctor Brewster temía que se contagiara de una enfermedad que ella había provocado.

Rehuyó su mirada y se acercó a la chimenea para vigilar el puchero en el que hervía un caldo de puerros. El doctor aguardó unos segundos y al ver que Ruby no decía nada, se despidió y fue a casa de Joseph a examinar sus avances.

Regresó media hora después, más pálido y hundido aún, desconcertado.

-No lo entiendo –murmuró.

-¿El qué?

-La enfermedad de Lyford hijo…no avanza a un ritmo normal. No es sólo que el tratamiento no le haga efecto, es que ha pasado de la primera etapa a la segunda en cuestión de semanas. Los chancros aún no han desaparecido del todo y ya tiene clavos sifilíticos… -divagó. Miró a Ruby y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido para ella –Lo normal es que las ronchas que tiene por todo el cuerpo aparezcan cuatro o cinco semanas después de la desaparición de las llagas. La sífilis es una enfermedad relativamente lenta, ésta no sigue el curso natural. Es muy extraño.

Ruby removió el contenido del puchero despacio, dedicando toda su atención a ello.

-Entonces, tal vez se trate de otra enfermedad –sugirió, fingiendo un tono torpe y vergonzoso, como si considerara un atrevimiento o una estupidez hacer una cábala tal ante un médico. El tono que debían usar las mujeres cuando hablaban de cosas que "no entendían" o "cosas de hombres", lo cual solía ser lo mismo y aludía a casi cualquier asunto. Un tono con el que disculparse implícitamente por atreverse a pensar.

El doctor replicó con un murmullo y continuó rezongando para sí durante un buen rato mientras Ruby cocinaba. Al cabo de puso en pie y recogió su maletín. Parecía nervioso y las manos desnudas le resbalaron sobre el asa de cuero cuando Ruby se volvió hacía él. Se pasó una mano por la frente y los ojos, miró a la joven de reojo y soltó aire, capitulando interiormente ante algo.

-Ruby, hay algo que debería contarte. Algo que tal vez debería haberte dicho tiempo atrás pero…bueno, no te he visto mucho desde…desde…

-Que mataron a mi madre –comentó ella con tono neutro. El doctor se estremeció levemente y asintió con movimientos rígidos.

-Sé que acusaron a tu madre de brujería, pero ella no era una bruja. Durante estos años me ha apenado pensar que tal vez tú creíste lo que el reverendo y el resto de la gente del pueblo pensó: que tu madre era una mala mujer que hacía tratos con el diablo y drogaba a las jóvenes con malas intenciones.

Ruby sintió el impulso de decirle que ya sabía que su madre no era una mala mujer, pero algo en su interior le dijo que simplemente le dejara hablar, tensándola con una extraña expectación.

-No es así, por supuesto, pero la gente de los pueblos es muy supersticiosa… Es cierto que tu madre conocía hierbas y plantas que funcionan como sedantes naturales…pero eso es porque yo, bueno, yo se lo enseñé en secreto. Tengo conocimientos básicos de la medicina indígena –dijo, y aferró con fuerza el maletín, como si estuviera preparado para huir de un momento a otro. Su cuerpo estaba echado hacia atrás, demostrando claramente que quería irse de allí cuánto antes, acabar con ese trámite incómodo.

La cuchara de madera cayó de las manos de Ruby. El doctor, pensando que estaba impresionada por la noticia de que los conocimientos de medicina de su madre no provinieran del diablo, se apresuró a recoger la cuchara y con amabilidad, hizo que Ruby se sentara sobre una silla de madera. Pero en realidad, no alcanzaba siquiera a imaginar el porqué de la palidez repentina y espectral de Ruby, su expresión consternada.

Alice le había mentido. Su madre jamás había usado ese libro de hechicería. Ni para hacer el bien, ni para hacer el mal. Ruby supo que el libro mágico de Alice jamás había estado oculto debajo de un colchón o tras una tabla falsa de su casa. Que su madre supiera utilizar hierbas con fines medicinales tenía una explicación tan sencilla que era ridículo que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes: el doctor la había enseñado. Seguramente durante los largos paseos que daban en cada una de sus visitas, en los que Elizabeth le ponía al día de todos los partos, muertes y dolencias de los habitantes del pueblo.

Tardó unos largos minutos en reaccionar a la voz del doctor, que le preguntaba una y otra vez si se encontraba bien. Cuando Ruby volvió en sí, el hombre se deshizo en disculpas, le recordó a la joven los cuidados que debía darle a los enfermos, le encomendó que fuera precavida para no contagiarse y desapareció rápidamente.

**o0o**

Una vez sola, lágrimas ardientes y pesadas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Ruby, de forma incontenible. No lloraba, simplemente le caían lágrimas entre las pestañas, recorrían la curva de su mejilla y se transformaban en un cerco redondo sobre la tela de su blusa o en la madera del suelo. Un caos de pensamientos y sentimientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, yendo de un lado a otro, sin parar de surgir, mezclarse y cambiar. Pensaba en Alice y en su mentira. Se sentía traicionada y ultrajada, como si le hubieran robado su inocencia sin permiso. Le había mentido a renglón seguido de pedirle que confiara en ella. Había repudiado sus reticencias respecto al libro mágico argumentando que Elizabeth lo había usado, sabiendo que eso era prácticamente una garantía para Ruby de que lo que hiciera con el instrumento del que su madre se valió en su día era totalmente lícito. Y cuando dudó, cuando quiso parar, reavivó todo el odio que Ruby guardaba en su interior para que siguiera adelante con una venganza que sentía haber alcanzado ya.

No obstante, Ruby intentó analizar la situación con frialdad. Seguramente Alice le había mentido para que no se asustara como cualquier pueblerina ignorante y cándida ante la idea de que unos rituales pudieran hacer enfermar o incluso matar a la gente. Y a fin de cuentas, Alice la había ayudado como había prometido hacer. Cuando más desesperada estaba, le dio una salida. No la había obligado a hacer nada, Ruby lo sabía. No obstante no podía librarse de la inquietante sensación de haber sido manipulada, utilizada para algún fin. Porque, ¿qué había sacado Alice de ayudarla? Aparentemente nada. No tenía ninguna razón para odiar a los Lyford, Alice conocía trapos sucios de todos los habitantes del pueblo y no les embrujaba, aunque podría hacerlo.

Algo latía en su pecho, expandiéndose, como una especie de premonición. Estremecida y asustada sin razón aparente, Ruby subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación del reverendo. El anciano yacía adormilado, a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia. Se movió cuando Ruby irrumpió en su cuarto, pero no abrió los ojos ni habló, como si estuviera demasiado débil para hacerlo.

Ruby no se molestó en ser sigilosa. Se acuclilló a los pies de la cama y levantó la ropa hasta descubrir el borde del colchón. Unas puntadas de fino hilo cerraban un tajo hecho con cuchillo semanas atrás en la tela que guardaba la paja y plumas. Ruby arrancó las puntadas con sus propios dedos y metió una mano en el interior del colchón para buscar el saquito de cuero. Lo encontró, con una mezcla de alivio y tensión, y su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad, como si no le quedara tiempo. Con un tiro brusco, cubrió el colchón con las sábanas y salió presurosa del dormitorio. Bajó los peldaños de dos en dos, estrujando el saco de cuero en una mano. Irrumpió en la cocina y lo arrojó al fuego que ardía en la chimenea a toda velocidad, como si temiera que Alice fuera a aparecer para impedírselo. Las llamas se le antojaron insoportablemente lentas oscureciendo el cuero y llegando al interior de huesos, dientes, hierbas y tela con un suspiro ahogado. Un humo negro y denso brotó de la hoguera y se fue diluyendo lentamente en la estancia y desapareciendo por la chimenea hasta que no quedaron más que las llamas y cenizas, salpicadas de huesos y dientes calcinados.

Ruby se sintió ligeramente aliviada, como si hubiera liberado al reverendo de la mano invisible de Alice. Se llevó una mano a la cofia y pensó en su siguiente paso. El saco de vudú con la tela de un vestido de infancia de Martha que Ruby había encontrado en un baúl del ático, estaba enterrada a los pies de su casa, justo bajo la ventana de su dormitorio conyugal. No había necesitado llevarlo más cerca de Martha cuando la trasladaron a casa de su padre, era como si el poder de ese pequeño costal supiera a quién debía afectar, estuviera cerca o no. El problema era que Ruby no podía ir a desenterrarlo en plena tarde. La gente podría verla y desconfiar. O peor aún, Alice podría sorprenderla.

En teoría la venganza era de Ruby, ella debería poder terminarla cuando quisiera, pero algo en ella sabía que Alice no lo aceptaría así como así. Durante un segundo, durante menos de un segundo, la noche en que había querido parar con eso, cuando Alice la contemplaba fijamente con el cuchillo en la mano, Ruby había llegado a pensar que su amiga la mataría si no confiaba en ella. Pero había desechado la idea con la misma rapidez con que había surgido porque Alice siempre la había ayudado, siempre había cuidado de ella, nunca le haría daño…

O tal vez sí. Porque si algo había aprendido Ruby después de todo, era a desconfiar de la gente.

**o0o**

Esa noche, Anne se durmió muy contenta porque el reverendo había tenido el ánimo suficiente para cenar la sopa de puerros que Ruby había estado haciendo. De hecho, la fiebre parecía haberle bajado y la tos remitía lentamente.

Ruby, inquieta, salió de la cama en cuanto su hermana cayó rendida a los sueños. Sin molestarse en coger un mantón, bajó las escaleras y abandonó la casa del reverendo, iluminada sólo por un par de estrellas. Afortunadamente, la casa de Martha y su marido estaba tan sólo a unos metros, al final del huerto. Ruby se deslizó como una sombra hasta ella y se agachó al llegar a la ventana del dormitorio. Hundió las manos en la tierra y se puso a excavar, buscando frenéticamente el saco de vudú vinculado a Martha. Al cabo de un par de minutos dio con él, tapó el hoyo rápidamente y regresó corriendo a su casa. No se sintió segura hasta que cerró la puerta con suavidad y recogió el candil que había dejado en el aparador. Fue hasta la cocina, cogió una olla y regresó a la entrada. Subió unos peldaños de las escaleras y se sentó allí, lejos de cualquier ventana. Examinó el saquito cubierto de tierra por unos instantes y después lo dejó colgando sobre la vela, sujetándolo por el mechón de su propio cabello con que lo había atado. El cuero comenzó a arder muy despacio ante los lametazos de la llama hasta que ésta llegó a la tela del vestido que estaba en el interior. Entonces Ruby lo dejó caer dentro de la olla y contempló en silencio como el cuero se retorcía y se carbonizaba poco a poco junto las hierbas de matalobos y las plumas de cuervo, dejando al final como poso los dientes de conejo y los huesos de pájaro quemados.

Entonces, Ruby volvió a la cocina, vació el contenido de la olla entre las cenizas de la chimenea y regresó silenciosa como un ratón a su habitación.

**o0o**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Anne y Ruby se levantaron para atender al reverendo y a su hija, vieron tímidas muestras de su mejoría. Desayunaron un poco de leche aguada y de pan rancio y el reverendo incluso pudo inclinarse por sus propios medios. En cambio, cuando Ruby acudió a casa de Joseph, él continuaba igual. Sin apetito, febril, perdiendo peso y pelo. Aunque había liberado al reverendo y a Martha de su enfermedad, no pensaba hacer lo mismo con Joseph, no aún. Sabía que si permitía que se recuperase, él intentaría terminar lo empezado una vez se hubiera repuesto así que Ruby había decidido prologar su sufrimiento. Su capacidad de sentir remordimientos estaba atrofiada cuando se trataba de él. Ni una vez había preguntando por su padre o su hermana desde que supo que ellos también habían enfermado, así que Ruby no le informó de sus mejoras. Le aplicó la salva de mercurio y cubrió su desnudez con una sábana hasta su cintura. Después se marchó al bosque a recoger las setas que habrían brotado después de unos días de lluvias primaverales. Llevaba una tosca cesta de mimbre y un cuchillo oxidado para extraer los hongos de raíz. Ruby conocía el bosque casi como la palma de su mano después de entrar tantas veces en él. Su madre le había enseñado que las setas solían crecer en los lugares más húmedos del bosque, como el musgo, así que Ruby siempre realizaba el mismo itinerario para buscarlas.

Encontró un macizo de setas comestibles debajo de una gran piedra húmeda y cubierta de liquen y se agachó para recogerlas. Estaba colocándolas en la cesta cuando intuyó, más que sintió, una presencia tras ella.

Se volvió bruscamente y por alguna razón no sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Alice. La joven estaba muy seria y miraba a Ruby con una fijeza funesta, sin parpadear.

-Hola, Ruby –la saludó con el tono dulce y arrullador de siempre, pero que a Ruby le sonó perverso.

-Alice –respondió con naturalidad y siguió recogiendo setas. Estaba nerviosa, notaba el pulso acelerado y una pequeña opresión sobre el corazón, pero no podía permitirse exteriorizarlo. Por alguna razón sentía que estaba en peligro y que huir como un animalillo asustado no haría sino empeorar las cosas. Debía mantener la calma y hacer eso que últimamente se le daba tan bien: mentir.

-¿Cómo están los Lyford? –preguntó Alice con curiosidad. Esa sola pregunta, hizo que Ruby supiera con certeza que Alice intuía lo que había hecho.

-Enfermos –repuso, neutra.

-¿De verás, Ruby? –Alice se acercó a ella –porque he oído que el reverendo y su hija han mejorado notablemente.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues ya sabes más que yo –Ruby habló con un descaro no ofensivo, desenterrando un par de setas con pulso firme. Pero entonces notó la mano de Alice cerrándose en sus mandíbulas con una fuerza descomunal para una muchacha de apenas dieciocho años que seguía conservando el mismo aspecto infantil de cuando tenía quince. Ruby, incapaz de girar el rostro, movió los ojos para mirarla y las setas se escurrieron entre sus dedos terrosos.

Alice tenía los ojos oscurecidos y los labios apretados. Tiró de la barbilla de Ruby, haciendo que se levantara del suelo como si fuera de paja, hasta que estuvo a su altura.

Ruby no intentó liberarse, tan sólo le sostuvo la mirada, sin encogerse siquiera cuando Alice se acercó tanto a su boca que podría haberla besado.

-Estás mintiendo –escupió Alice, furiosa –y eso me disgusta.

Y dicho esto la soltó con tanta fuerza, que Ruby retrocedió un par de pasos. Se irguió entonces, se frotó la mandíbula y miró a Alice con una mezcla de miedo y desafío. No podía explicarse la fuera inhumana de su amiga pero por alguna razón su comportamiento antinatural no la sorprendía. Sentía que por primera vez estaba viendo a la verdadera de Alice bullendo bajo esa superficie angelical. La Alice que había intuido ya antes pero que nunca se había mostrado.

-Si sabes la verdad, entonces no sé para qué preguntas, Alice –dijo Ruby con frialdad.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Ruby –amenazó Alice, ladeando el rostro –o tendré que frotarte la lengua con ortigas.

-Esta es mi venganza y he decidido pararla –la informó Ruby sin titubear. Sentía que mostrarse categórica e inalterable, como si la nueva Alice no la asustara, era su única oportunidad –Agradezco tu ayuda pero ya no la necesito más.

Alice la miró unos instantes con los ojos muy abiertos y después se echó a reír a carcajadas, mostrando todos sus dientes, blancos como la leche, perfectamente alineados, sin picar.

-¿De verdad, Ruby, eres tan estúpida? –preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír -¿De verdad crees que tú, una insignificante pueblerina huérfana, tienes algún poder sobre lo que está pasando? –dejó de reír y repentinamente seria, graznó –Yo decidiré cuando acabará esto.

Ruby sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, pero se mantuvo firme.

-He quemado las bolsas de vudú, ya no tienes poder sobre ellos.

Alice hizo un mohín apenado y negó con la cabeza como un padre decepcionado de su único hijo.

-Tenías mucho potencial, Ruby, muchísimo. Un corazón negro de odio, pocos escrúpulos, buena capacidad para mentir… pero eres como el resto de los humanos. Menos santurrona pero igual de ignorante. ¿De verdad crees que era ese libro el que te daba el poder de enfermar a los Lyford, Ruby? –Alice dio un paso para acercarse a ella –Era _yo_.

Ruby abrió la boca sorprendida e intentó retroceder pero Alice le hundió las uñas en el antebrazo, paralizándola.

-Está bien, no quiero quitarte méritos –continuó Alice, con tono acariciador –Supiste destruir las bolsas de vudú, olvidé que te había dicho cómo hacerlo. Buen punto. Pero tu esfuerzo ha sido en vano porque podría partir ahora mismo sus frágiles cuellos con sólo chascar los dedos, sin moverme de aquí. No obstante, quédate tranquila, los Lyford no me interesan, querida.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Ruby, entre dientes. Esa joven no era Alice. Sí era la Alice que se había acercado a ella en la iglesia, el mismo día que juzgaron y mataron a su madre. Pero no la Alice de piernas y manos regordetas que trepaba a los árboles con los niños del pueblo durante su infancia. Era como si _alguien_ o _algo_ se hubiera metido dentro de la Alice en la que no había reparado durante sus primeros trece años de vida.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Ruby? –preguntó Alice con un matiz peligroso en la voz –Bien, te complaceré.

Alice bajó el rostro, como si hubiera caído repentinamente en una especie de trance. Pero cuando volvió a alzarlo, Ruby vio sus ojos completamente negros. Sin iris, sin pupila, sin cornea blanquecina, sólo negrura espesa y brillante.

La más absoluta ausencia de luz.

* * *

Veamos. Como ya comenté a través del doctor Brewster, una sífilis normal tardaría casi un mes de pasar de la primera fase a la segunda (un mes sin síntomas) y aún más en llegar a la tercera parte, cuyos efectos son irreversibles. La tuberculosis en cambio, es una enfermedad que en el siglo XVII no tenía cura, así como la Peste. La elegí antes que la Peste Negra (que en la época de la historia estaba causando estragos en Inglaterra) porque la peste es mucho más rápida, mata a las personas en cuestión de días. En cambio la tuberculosis iba más lenta y había casos de personas que la superaban. Según mis informaciones, existían tratamientos que no funcionaban, como lo que cita el doctor. Por otro lado, en este capítulo he querido darle un poquito de humanidad al reverendo y en su hija Martha. Sobre todo al primero, un hombre que de no haber nacido en ese clima tan fanático, posiblemente no hubiera sido un mal tipo. Y Martha por muy egoísta y maliciosa que sea, es una madre con todo lo que eso conlleva. Eso es lo que Ruby vio en ellos (que no vio en Joseph), lo que la hizo dudar cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana apreciaba a Lyford. En la última parte del ciclo The Witch (que sí, _prometo_ que la siguiente será la _última_) explicaré aún más cosas sobre Alice. La mayoría habéis adivinado quién es exactamente y creo que este capítulo ha sido bastante revelador Y bueno, no quiero hablar de más para no estropear lo que queda. Quería hacerlo todo en un capítulo pero ya es bastante largo asi y podría estropear el final si me apresuro. Así que un poquito más de paciencia, por favor :)

Gracias por todo :)

Con cariño, **Dry**


	5. The witch V

**The witch, the demon, the hunter**

The Witch: Parte V

«_Era una de las mías. La convertí hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ruby era una bruja._»

-Tammi. 3x09

Asustada, Ruby intentó liberarse del apretón de Alice y huir, pero las uñas de la muchacha se le hundieron en la carne con tanta fuerza que sintió que su brazo se desgarraría si tirara de él. Gimió de dolor y apartó al rostro cuando Alice se acercó aún más a ella, su aliento le rozándole la oreja, húmedo y caliente.

-¿Ahora ya sabes quién soy, Ruby? –preguntó, susurrante.

-El Demonio.

-_Uno_ de ellos –replicó Alice con placer –Y tú eres mía.

Entonces empujó a Ruby y la liberó de su apretó, de modo que la muchacha, desequilibrada, cayó al suelo de espaldas. Intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero Alice extendió una mano sobre ella y Ruby sintió en el acto una fuerza invisible apuntalándola en el suelo como una enorme y pesada piedra invisible. Agotada debido a sus fútiles esfuerzos por liberarse, empezó a respirar agitadamente. Las únicas partes del cuerpo que podía mover era el pecho, al respirar, la boca y los ojos, fijos en Alice con terror.

La demonio se acercó a ella, sus labios plegados en una sonrisa que parecía hacer sus ojos aún más negros. Resultaba casi macabro el contraste de su rostro angelical con la mirada oscura como un tizón, con la mueca cruel de su boca. Parecía un ángel corrompido de la manera más infame.

-Vamos, Ruby, ¿no vas a preguntármelo?

Ruby tan sólo se quedó mirándola, en silencio. El miedo y el orgullo, impidiéndole decir palabra. Notaba que Alice llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento, el momento de liberar su verdadera identidad, de someterla y burlarse de ella, y no pensaba ponérselo fácil.

-Está bien –Alice se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír –Te responderé igualmente. No, no voy a matarte, eso sería demasiado fácil.

-Entonces… -Ruby hizo una pausa para tomar aire y la miró con todo el arrojo del que fue capaz -¿qué quieres de mí?

-Esa es una buena pregunta, Ruby –comentó Alice, tocándose los labios con un índice, pensativa. Hizo un gesto hastiado con una mano y Ruby sintió en el acto que la presión que la mantenía contra el suelo, desaparecía. Se apoyó sobre las manos y se incorporó rápidamente, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Alice la contemplaba fijamente con sus ojos sin iris ni pupila, su dedo índice golpeteando sus labios rítmicamente. Sonrió y rozó la yema de su dedo con la lengua, antes de apartarlo.

-Has resultado ser un poco decepcionante, has despreciado poderes que no puedes ni imaginar. Es una pena porque podríamos habérnoslo pasado muy bien, Ruby –Alice vocalizó clara y arrulladoramente cada palabra de su última frase, paladeando el nombre de la rubia en la lengua y devolviéndoselo lleno de saliva caliente –pero en realidad, ya tengo lo que quería de ti.

Ruby escuchaba la voz de Alice, inmóvil, clavada rígidamente en el suelo. Podía huir pero algo la retenía. En su corazón vibraba dolorosamente una certeza que sólo comenzaba a dibujarse, pero que paralizaba la sangre en sus venas, como si estuviera tan aterrada que no se atreviera a correr. Si Alice _ya_ tenía lo que quería de ella, no había hecho todo eso con el fin de matarla. Luego Ruby debía de haberle dado algo de valor para ella sin saberlo. ¿Pero qué podía ser si no tenía nada?

-¿De nuevo te niegas a preguntar? –Alice ladeó el rostro y la miró con conmiseración –Ruby, Ruby, Ruby…El orgullo es un pecado capital, ¿es que no te preocupa corromper tu alma?

Ruby sabía que Alice había dicho _algo_, algo importante, pero no lograba descifrar qué. Sólo sabía que la sonrisa de la demonio hizo que sintiera un frío penetrante y doloroso bajo la piel, como si su cuerpo tomara conciencia de haber perdido algo elemental que escapaba a las conjeturas de su mente.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Lo cierto es que no he tenido que hacer gran cosa, Ruby –se disculpó Alice con tono apenado –Tú solita te metiste en la boca del lobo y disfrutaste cada paso. ¿No resulta irónico que precisamente ahora que tu alma es completamente mía tengas remordimientos?

En un acto reflejo, Ruby se llevó las manos la pecho, como si quisiera comprobar que su alma seguía en él, encogida por el pavor que sentía. Según los sermones del reverendo el alma era incorpórea y eterna, no perecía con la corrupción del cuerpo. Era invisible y durante la vida humana estaba contenida en el interior de la persona a la que pertenecía, nadie sabía donde. Pero Ruby, cuando era pequeña y creía en tales dogmas, siempre había imaginado que el alma estaba en el pecho de los hombres, junto a su corazón.

La risa de Alice la interrumpió en su irracional escrutinio.

-¿Es que pretendes encontrarla ahí dentro? No seas ridícula, Ruby. Nadie puede llevarse el alma de un cuerpo vivo. Digamos que tú y yo tenemos un contrato, y cuando mueras tu jugosa y noble alma irá a parar al ardiente infierno donde se chamuscará un poquito –Alice hizo un gesto con los dedos pulgar e índice para representar la cantidad, encogiéndose hombros a la vez, con la expresión de disculpa de alguien no lamenta lo que ha hecho.

La sangre se agolpaba en las sienes de Ruby, latiendo con tanta fuerza que la cabeza le dolía. Toda la piel de su cuerpo estaba erizada, sus músculos tensos y encogidos, la espalda rígida. Algo borroso irrumpió su cambio de visión cubriéndoles las azules pupilas: lágrimas.

-El infierno no existe –murmuró desesperadamente con voz espesa, entre dientes. Una lágrima le llegó a los labios y le dejó un gusto salado en la boca que le hizo tomar conciencia de su propia debilidad.

-¿Es qué no has escuchado ningún sermón del reverendo, Ruby? Porque hay algo en lo que los estúpidos cristianos no se equivocan: el infierno existe. Y es un lugar tan horrible que los humanos han inventado dioses para intentar librarse de él –la voz de Alice, normalmente dulce y manipuladora se había vuelto lúgubre, con una nota cruel e inhumana que estremeció a Ruby -Pero no te preocupes, pronto lo comprobarás por ti misma.

Los pozos de oscuridad infernal de sus ojos brillaron, como si algo se hubiera removido en sus profundidades, reconociendo a Ruby como futura inquilina.

-Yo no merezco ir al infierno –musitó Ruby, retrocediendo para alejarse de Alice.

La demonio negó con la cabeza, indulgente.

-Tal vez sea cierto. En realidad, el infierno es un lugar tan terriblemente tormentoso y agónico que posiblemente ir allí sea un castigo desproporcionado para la falta más atroz que un humano pueda cometer, pero tampoco podemos decir que hayas sido una buena chica, Ruby –apuntó acercándose a ella, acechante.

Ruby retrocedía de espaldas, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Alice. Pero por cada paso que ella desandaba, Alice daba otro, acercándose más y más a ella, hasta que su espalda dio con el tronco de un árbol que le cortaba la retirada. Intentó rodearlo sin darle la espalda a Alice, pero la pelirroja estaba sobre ella antes de que pudiera moverse. Sus cuerpos no contactaban pero la demonio estaba tan cerca que siendo unos centímetros más alta que ella, Ruby tuvo que echar el rostro hacia atrás y apretarse contra el árbol para poder mirarla a los ojos negros. Alice se acercó a su cara hasta que sus bocas casi se tocaron.

-Aunque si he de ser sincera, eso me gusta –confesó.

Ruby no supo de donde salieron sus fuerzas. Tal vez del pánico, tal vez de la repulsión que el aliento de Alice tan cerca de su boca le produjo, quizás fue el odio que burbujeaba en su interior por los engaños de la muchacha, pero el hecho es que la empujó con tanto ímpetu que la demonio retrocedió un par de pasos, desequilibrada. Antes de que pudiera estabilizarse, Ruby echó a correr y la golpeó en el hombro al pasar por su lado, derribándola. Sin pararse a comprobar que efectivamente Alice había caído al suelo, echó a correr entre los árboles, zarzales y arbustos, en dirección al pueblo. Sentía que llegar allí era su única salida. Alice no usaría sus poderes en público ni mostraría a sus habitantes su verdadera naturaleza que tan bien había sabido ocultar.

De pronto, los bajos de la falda de lana se le enredaron en un zarzal, frenándola tan bruscamente que Ruby cayó al suelo. Se aferró a los manojos de hierba salvaje que cubrían la tierra del bosque y pataleó hasta liberar su ropa de los espinas. Entonces se levantó a toda velocidad, respirando tan sonoramente que podía oír el eco de sus inspiraciones retumbándole en los oídos.

Logró dar un par de zancadas antes de que una fuerza invisible la atacara. Primero la frenó en seco, como si hubiera chocado contra una sólida pared inadvertida, después la elevó por los aires como una muñeca de paja y la arrojó contra un árbol. Ruby soltó un gemido roto de dolor cuando su espalda impactó contra el grueso tronco del árbol a casi un metro del suelo. Entonces, como si una mano incorpórea la estrechara contra él y aflojara el apretón poco a poco, el cuerpo de Ruby comenzó a resbalar sobre la corteza. Ruby gritó cuando la rugosa cáscara del árbol le rasgó la blusa y arañó la piel de su espalda actuando como una lija natural que, devastando capa tras capa de dermis, la dejó en carne viva. Para cuando llegó al suelo y la mano invisible la soltó, sentía tanto dolor que las rodillas le fallaron y su cuerpo se fue hacia delante. Logró parar la caída apoyando sus manos en el suelo, pero el movimiento hizo que toda su espalda ardiera como si un animal salvaje estuviera desgarrando su carne con las uñas. Tomó aire, cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas, e intentó incorporarse, pero en ese instante algo la golpeó en la cara haciéndola girar en el aire sobre sí misma, para finalmente caer a un escaso metro, sobre su espalda ensangrentada.

El golpe la cara la dejó tan aturdida, que Ruby no fue capaz siquiera de gemir de dolor. Sentía el hueso de la nariz latiéndole, la carne inflamada, las reminiscencias del impacto ondeando agónicamente en toda la piel. La espalda abierta ardía y escocía en el contacto con el suelo del bosque, cada poro deshilachado resintiéndose bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

De pronto, unas manos increíblemente fuertes la agarraron por la pechera de la blusa, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo. Ruby se sentía tan débil y destrozada que ni siquiera fue capaz de mantener la cabeza erguida frente a Alice. Pudo vislumbrar fugazmente la sonrisa cruel de la pelirroja antes de que los párpados se le bajaran solos, cercana a la inconsciencia.

-Siempre me has gustado, Ruby, en cuanto te vi supe que tenías madera para esto –le susurraba Alice al oído, como una amante arrebolada de pasión –por eso me tomé tantas molestias contigo. Tejí una red a tu alrededor y la fui estrechando poco a poco hasta que estuviste madura. Quiero que comprendas cuánto te he querido, cuánto he deseado tu alma, antes de que seas completamente _mía_.

Una mano de Alice soltó la camisa de Ruby y se deslizó juguetonamente hasta su cabeza, liberando su largo y rubio cabello lleno de tirabuzones. Hundió una mano en las guedejas, sujetando el cráneo de Ruby con delicadeza. Ella intentó revolverse vagamente pero la sangre que había manado de su nariz rota se le coló en la boca y la hizo toser con debilidad.

-Aguanta, querida –susurró Alice, mirándola atentamente –no te conviene desmayarte ahora. Aún no te he contado todo, Ruby, y tengo un par de… secretillos que presumo que te interesará saber.

Ruby abrió los ojos con un gran esfuerzo y le llevó unos segundos enfocar el rostro de Alice, suspendido a unos centímetros del suyo. Sonreía lóbregamente.

-¿Quieres saber por qué Martha Lyford delató a tu madre? Digamos que yo le dí… un diminuto empujón en la dirección correcta. Sabía que tu estúpida madre sólo había intentado ayudarla pero estaba asustada por sus métodos. Debía rechazar cualquier tipo de paliativo para el dolor, pero en esos momentos, mientras su cuerpo se desgarraba para expulsar a un crío, su sufrimiento fue más fuerte que sus creencias y eso la mortificaba. Así que para liberar su tierna alma de tal tormento, hablé con ella. Le dije que tu madre la había drogado para robarle su bebé con recetas de brujería que el demonio le había otorgado, y lo demás… lo hizo ella sola. ¿Sigues sintiendo compasión por ella, Ruby? ¿Por la mujer que mató a tu madre? No lo hagas, su alma ya estaba bastante podrida antes de eso y hubiera acabado delatando a tu madre de todos modos, yo sólo la…animé.

Los ojos de Ruby se cerraron, extenuada. La nueva información penetraba en su cerebro inundado por el dolor como el agua en la brecha de un barco. No era capaz de organizar sus pensamientos, ni de incorporarlos a su memoria para poder utilizarlos. Sólo escuchaba, recogía cada palabra, intentando entenderla.

-Aún hay más… -murmuró Alice agitando la cabeza de Ruby rudamente para asegurarse de que no se dormiría –también ayudé un poco a tu querido Joseph. Oh, no te alteres. Yo no puse en él su deseo sexual por ti ni su morbo por fornicar con la hermana de su esposa muerta. Pero si le alenté para que desfogara sus apetitos contigo. En una sociedad en la que la masturbación es pecado no me fue muy difícil convencerle, ¿sabes? Si lo piensas, tiene sentido, le dije. Bridget había sido una decepción, era justo que las Carver le retribuyerais de algún modo, ¿no crees?

Soltó a Ruby repentinamente y la cabeza de la muchacha cayó sin fuerzas sobre el suelo. Desde allí contempló a Alice, erguida sobre ella, haciéndola sentir tan insignificante como una hormiga, pero tan llena de odio y de dolor como un ejército de ellas. Había ayudado a los Lyford a cometer atrocidades…como a ella. Alice no había puesto en ellos sentimientos ideados, ni había inventando su maldad. Había estado todo ahí, dentro de ellos, como un peligroso caldo de cultivo que ella simplemente había puesto a hervir, añadiéndole condimentos hasta que estuvieron a punto.

-Pero sus almas no me interesaban –continuó Alice –como te dije, ya estaban demasiado corrompidas. Tu alma es jugosa como un filete poco hecho, si la pinchas, aún suelta sangre. Casi puedo saborearla ya –añadió y se mordió los labios con lujuria.

-Yo…no…te di mi… alma –balbuceó Ruby con dificultad, notando el regusto oxidado de la sangre en sus dientes, en la lengua.

-Levántate si quieres que te escuche –le espetó Alice, divirtiéndose.

Ruby tomó aire e intentó ponerse en pie, pero sintió un dolor tan abrasador en la espalda que volvió a dejarse caer en el suelo, lastimándose de nuevo.

-Levántate –le ordenó Alice, esta vez con un tono más cortante, como si los vanos intentos de Ruby la divirtieran pero la irritaran demasiado.

Sólo el odio, un odio tan fuerte que no necesita albergarse en el alma porque estaba en cada órgano, en la sangre y hasta el cuero cabelludo, otorgó a Ruby las fuerzas suficientes para incorporarse penosamente, apretando los dientes para no llorar o gritar de dolor. Se irguió, tambaleante, y miró a Alice con todo el desprecio que la sostenía en pie.

-No te di mi alma –repitió, con más fuerza, más firmeza.

-Sí que lo hiciste –explicó Alice, bondadosamente –aunque no lo sabías. Pero eso no importa, las reglas son las reglas. Dijiste las palabras adecuadas, te entregaste a mí.

Ruby comprendió. Los rituales, la sangre, las velas, los versos en lenguas desconocidas. Todo eso no era sólo para tener poder sobre los Lyford, era para apoderarse lentamente de ella hasta dejarla sin lo único que ningún humano le hubiera podido quitar: su alma.

-Y como premio, te haré un último regalo –anunció la demonio con dulzura –Pero ahora es hora de dormir. Di: _Buenas noches, Alice_.

Y antes de que Ruby pudiera reaccionar, sintió el puño de Alice golpeándola en la barbilla y perdió el sentido.

**o0o**

Cuando Ruby abrió los ojos, el mediodía ya había quedado atrás. Tenía una pesada jaqueca, como si le hubieran metido una bola de plomo bajo los huesos del cráneo, que latía rítmicamente. La sangre que había manado de su nariz estaba seca alrededor de su boca, en los labios y la barbilla. La espalda le dolía de una manera vaga pero continua y mortificante y notaba un sabor desagradable en la lengua.

Seguía tirada en medio del bosque, sobre las malas hierbas y flores silvestres aplastadas. No había rastro de Alice que ella pudiera ver.

Por unos segundos se planteó la posibilidad de quedarse allí indefinidamente, estaba demasiado dolorida, demasiado débil para intentar ponerse en pie. Pero entonces pensó en Anne y le dio miedo imaginar lo que Alice podría hacerle (o haberle hecho), y eso le dio coraje para moverse de allí.

Temerosa, reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y se puso en pie. Una sensación de mareo y náuseas hizo que se tambaleara como si estuviera borracha, pero Ruby echó a andar, intentando seguir una línea recta. Tropezó al cruzar el pequeño arroyo que atravesaba la foresta y cayó de hinojos dentro de él. El agua estaba helada pero el frío en su piel la revitalizó, la hizo sentir viva. Se limpió la sangre seca de la cara y se mojó la frente, en un intento de aliviar su dolor de cabeza. Después se quedó allí arrodillada, interrumpiendo el curso del reguero durante unos minutos, con la mente atontada y colapsada por sus últimos descubrimientos. En algún momento volvió en sí, pensó en Anne y volvió a ponerse en pie.

Conocía a la perfección el sendero para regresar a Falmouth pero tardó más de lo habitual en recorrerlo, dando tumbos y apretándose la cabeza con las manos como si así pudiera mitigar el dolor. Alice y Anne estaban siempre en su mente, sus imágenes, sus voces superponiéndose, el miedo a que su hermana saliera dañada guiando sus pasos.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la aldea, Ruby divisó a un grupo de gente arracimada en torno la plaza del pueblo. Todos sus habitantes parecían estar reunidos allí, con sus enseres de trabajo, como si los hubieran arrancado de sus quehaceres precipitadamente. Antes de que pudiera comprender qué estaba sucediendo, una voz masculina a medio camino entre la mocedad y la edad adulta se elevó sobre las demás.

-¡Ahí! ¡Está ahí!

De pronto, todos los vecinos se volvieron hacia Ruby, señalándola con los rostros atribulados, temerosos o coléricos. A pesar de todo, Ruby se acercó a ellos, tratando de distinguir a Anne entre la marabunta de personas. No le importaba lo que estuviera sucediendo, sólo quería saber que su hermana estaba bien.

Como si Anne hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, salió corriendo de entre la gente. Una mujer joven trató de intentó detenerla, pero Anne se zafó y siguió avanzando hacia ella, con los brazos abiertos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cuando llegó hasta su hermana mayor, Anne la abrazó con fuerza, temblando de angustia. Ruby no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor cuando las manos de su hermana tocaron las heridas de su espalda. Al oírlo, Anne la soltó y se miró los dedos, manchados de sangre. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules se llenaron de horror.

-¡Ruby! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –sollozó –Estás herida…

-No es grave, Anne, no te preocupes –Ruby habló con rapidez, apretando suavemente el hombro de su hermana con una mano. Unas voces llamaron su atención y alzando el rostro Ruby vio a un grupo de hombres encabezados por el herrero, aproximándose hacia ella con expresión belicosa y ademanes violentos. Algo iba mal -¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó a su hermana.

-Alice dice que eres una bruja, Ruby –la informó la niña, temblando de arriba abajo bajo las mano de la rubia –Dice que has usado magia que te otorgó el Diablo para hacer enfermar a los Lyford.

Ruby miró brevemente al pueblo congregado en la plaza y una sensación de haber pasado ya por eso le aflojó los músculos, reconociendo la situación. Vio en los ojos de sus vecinos su destino y con un helado estremecimiento supo que no volvería a estar más con Anne, supo que moriría.

Los hombres que se acercaban estaban cada vez más cerca. No tenía tiempo.

-Escúchame bien, Anne –suplicó, acariciando el rostro de su hermana con devoción. La voz le temblaba y le dolía la garganta por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas –Pase lo que pase, finge que les crees, finge que eres como ellos. Pero no seas…

El herrero había llegado hasta ellas y arrancó con facilidad a la niña de las manos de su hermana. La apartó unos pasos y cuando Anne intentó revolverse, le puso una pesada mano en el hombro, clavándola en su sitio.

-Harás bien en no acercarte más a tu hermana, mocosa –aseveró. Anne se quedó quieta, mirando desesperadamente a Ruby. Enormes lagrimones le caían de los ojos y resbalaban pesadamente por sus mullidas mejillas. Tenía casi doce años pero Ruby seguía viéndola como una niña, _su_ niña, y lo que más lamentaba de lo que sabía que iba a venir, no era su propia muerte, sino dejar a Anne sola en el mundo. Completamente sola.

-Carver –continuó el herrero volviéndose hacia ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, Ruby pudo ver a los tres hombres más robustos del pueblo rodeándola -Sabemos lo que has hecho y serás juzgada por ello.

Sin decir más, hizo un rudo gesto con la cabeza y los dos de los hombres, Henry Bishop y Edward Winslow se aproximaron a Ruby y la cogieron cada uno por un brazo. Aunque sus manos callosas y ajadas la apresaban con dureza, lastimándole la piel, Ruby no se quejó ni intentó zafarse.

-¡No! –Anne gimoteó con impotencia cuando tiraron de su hermana para llevarla hacia el populacho, pero la mano del herrero la mantenía inmóvil en su sitio. Ruby se dejó guiar con la cabeza vuelta, recogiendo cada detalle del rostro de Anne con los ojos secos y expresión serena.

-No seas como ellos, Anne –le rogó y ya no había ningún temblor en su voz, sólo una velada súplica –no lo seas.

Después Bishop le dio un tirón seco para que mirara al frente y Ruby obedeció, irrumpiendo con la cabeza alta en la plaza donde se congregaban todos los habitantes de Falmouth.

**o0o**

El vulgo la recibió con gritos y abucheos, abriéndoles paso hasta el centro de la plaza. Una vez allí, Herny Bishop ató las manos de su Ruby a su espalda, con una soga áspera y apretada, sin ninguna atención a las heridas abiertas.

Cuando Bishop hubo comprobado la tirantez del nudo, la empujó hacia la gente. De inmediato se hizo un corro alrededor de Ruby, guardándole todos una distancia prudencial.

Ella se irguió y miró a sus vecinos. El reverendo Lyford estaba allí, débil y sudoroso, sostenido por la Señora Martin y el Señor Bradford, que parecía apabullado. Su rostro chupado y demacrado apuntaba a Ruby, sus ojos fijos en ella, mirándola llenos de una mixtura de dolor, sentimiento de traición e ira. A su lado, John sostenía a Martha Lyford, que se apoyaba contra él casi desmayada, pero alimentada por el odio que sentía por Ruby y que se reflejaba en su rostro. Joseph también estaba allí, ayudado a mantenerse en pie por los Harry Bhishop y Andrew Winslow. Estaba mal vestido, con las prendas del revés o incorrectamente abrochadas y sin medias, como si alguien lo hubieran arreglado precipitadamente. Una perlada capa de sudor le recubría el rostro, la boca rodeada de pústulas cicatrizando retorcida de desprecio y rabia. Pero sus ojos oscuros y húmedos no miraban a Ruby, permanecían fijos en ninguna parte, como si miraran sin ver.

Alice, en el centro de la congregación, acompañada por sus padres y estrujando un pañuelo en las manos, parecía desecha por el dolor y perfectamente inocente. Como un alma tan bondadosa e ingenua que se veía afectada por muestras de maldad tan grandes que en su inocencia era incapaz de comprender. Sus ojos habían recuperado de nuevo su apariencia humana, su verde cristalino. Entre las falsas lágrimas miraba a Ruby con un brillo maquiavélico que sólo ella podía apreciar.

-¡Yo la vi! ¡La vi hacer brujería en mi granero! –explicó candorosa, al enardecido pueblo –Encontré huesos de conejo enterrados cerca de él así que comencé a espiarla. Hacía rituales allí, con sangre y velas. Y tenía un libro, ¡un libro antiguo y demoniaco!

Ruby la miró con desdén, incapaz de vislumbrar las bellas y angelicales facciones que veían los demás en su rostro, atenazado por el sufrimiento. Pero el pueblo la escuchaba como si fuera su Mesías y condenaba a Ruby.

-¡Revisemos sus pertenecías! –gritó alguien del vulgo.

-¡Sí!¡Hagámoslo! –le corearon.

El herrero se acercó a Ruby, la sujetó por la soga que anudaba sus manos bajo su espalda desgarrada y le dio un leve empujón para obligarla a andar hacia la casa de los Lyford, a la que se dirigía todo el pueblo. Ruby pudo ver aparecer a Anne entre la gente, tratando de llegar hasta ella, pero Rebeca Bishop la sujetó por el antebrazo y la retuvo a su lado, ignorando los forcejeos de la niña y dirigiéndole a ella una mirada airada y condenatoria.

Ruby sintió el impulso de gritarle que quitara sus repugnantes manos de encima de su hermana, pero el populacho la arrastraba junto con los enfermos hasta la casa del reverendo. Después de preguntarle al anciano dónde dormía Ruby y de que él respondiera con debilidad, Henry Bishop y Edward Winslow se adentraron en el hogar y subieron directamente al ático. Todo el pueblo se sumió entonces en un silencio expectante en el que se escuchaba el sonido de muebles arrastrándose y cristales rompiéndose. Todos aguardaban atentos, intercalando miradas furtivas y recelosas dirigidas a Ruby, como si temieran que fuera a intentar escaparse. El herrero la sujetaba con firmeza, pero guardando una distancia preventiva.

Alice era la única que la miraba abiertamente, con una sonrisa que no estaba en su boca pero sí en sus ojos, límpida y brillante para Ruby. Aunque no movió sus labios, Ruby escuchó la voz de la demonio en su cabeza.

"Si no quieres que abra a Anne en canal y juegue con sus entrañas mientras se retuerce de dolor hasta morir, te declararás culpable de todas las acusaciones. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?" le dijo.

Ruby no interrumpió el contacto visual ni se estremeció al escuchar las amenazas de la muchacha. Sólo sintió el agrio sabor de la bilis en la garganta y una furia que no conocía prudencia clamando venganza en sus venas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar impulso y escupió un salivazo en la cara de Alice.

La muchacha gritó y se llevó las manos a la cara como si la saliva de Ruby le quemara. La Señora Hoar corrió a socorrerla y el herrero dio un tirón a las cuerdas de Ruby para apretarlas aún más, pero ella no se inmutó. Tan sólo permaneció con los ojos clavados en Alice, llenos de odio.

-¿Por qué, Ruby? –preguntó Alice, con lágrimas inundándole los hermosos ojos cuando de desasió de los brazos de su madre –Creí que éramos amigas, creí que sabías agradecer la generosidad que él reverendo mostró contigo y con tu hermana al acogeros después de la muerte de vuestra madre. ¡Pero eres igual que ella! ¡Una bruja!

-¡Bruja! ¡Bruja! –repitieron algunos, agitando sus azadas o haciéndole gestos groseros a la acusada.

-¡Sólo has hecho daño a este pueblo! –bramó encarando a Ruby -¡a los Lyford que te dieron hospitalidad y compasión cristiana! ¡Hiciste que Joseph enfermara y no paraste hasta que se quedó ciego, a las puertas de la muerte! –Ruby observó a Joseph, a su mirada errática, y entonces comprendió. La sífilis había llegado a su último estadio durante ese día, a los daños irreversibles. Lo había cegado -¡Y les produjiste tuberculosis al reverendo y a su hija, observándolos empeorar día a día y fingiendo que te preocupabas cuando sin duda te retorcías de placer! ¡Los habrías matado si yo no hubiera descubierto tu plan!

-¡Bruja! ¡Maldita! –la insultaron las voces.

En ese instante, Bishop y Winslow salieron de la casa del reverendo, excitados y alterados, y todo el grupo les abrió paso hasta Ruby, Alice y los Lyford.

-¡Lo encontramos! ¡Está aquí! ¡Encontramos el libro! –exclamó Bishop alzando el libro viejo con cubiertas de cuero gastado de Alice para que todos pudieran verlo. Ruby adivinó que la demonio lo había puesto allí con toda la intención de que lo encontraran y la acusaran de brujería.

El populacho comenzó a murmurar frenéticamente, juntando las cabezas, mirando a Ruby con el miedo y el rechazo multiplicado en sus pupilas dilatadas, y señalándola con el dedo.

-¡A la horca con ella! ¡Bruja! –gritó alguien de las últimas filas.

-¡Muerte a la bruja! –bramó una voz de mujer mayor.

Cada vez más gente empezó a gritar, clamando por la muerte de Ruby Carver, bruja como su madre. El libro de hechizos de Alice fue pasando de mano en mano, como la prueba tangible de su culpabilidad, sin importar que nadie supiera leer la lengua en la que estaba escrito. La insultaban y se acercaban cada vez más a ella, enardecidos por la furia que ensanchaban sus vecinos. La locura colectiva pareció apoderarse de la morralla cuando alguien le arrojó una piedra a Ruby que la golpeó en un hombro. El herrero la soltó y se apartó de ella por miedo a salir dañado en la refriega.

Los rostros de la gente del pueblo se deformaban y sus voces se fusionaban como una sola, dando vueltas frente a sus ojos a una velocidad que le producía sensación de vértigo en el estomago. Se acercaban cada vez más como desfigurados jueces, alzándose sobre ella con sus fauces abiertas sedientas de sangre. Aturdida y asustada, Ruby retrocedió con el temor de ser apedreada o golpeada hasta la muerte por las manos ruines de toda esa gente, hasta que una voz frágil pero firme les frenó, en su demencia.

-¡Alto, hijos del Señor! ¡Alto! –pidió el reverendo -¡Parad!

Sólo el respeto y el temor reverencial depositado durante años en la figura del beato reverendo puedo refrenar un poco al pueblo. Se detuvieron, listos para continuar cargando, pero con la suficiente sensatez como para escuchar al anciano antes de decidir si hacerle caso o no.

-¿Acaso somos bárbaros o paganos como los indios? –la voz del reverendo ganaba fuerza a cada palabra y recuperaba el tono amedrentador de sus sermones dominicales con un ímpetu sorprendente viniendo de un cuerpo tan demacrado, de un rostro tan blanco -¿Somos incivilizados y salvajes como los primeros indígenas? ¿No hemos sido iluminados por la palabra de Dios? Comportémonos entonces en concordancia sin dejarnos llevar por nuestras traidoras pasiones.

Todos los vecinos se quedaron en silencio, abandonado los últimos resquicios de su violencia, avergonzados ahora por su arrebato tras escuchar las severas palabras del anciano.

-Pero reverendo Lyford –habló Alice, acongojada -¿Qué haremos entonces con ella?

El reverendo se apoyó en el Señor Bradford y tomó aire antes de hablar, como si su discurso hubiera acabado con las escasas fuerzas que le restaban.

-Llevadla…a la iglesia –dijo con un hilo de voz y se cubrió los ojos con una mano cubierta de manchas de la senectud –Allí será juzgada.

**o0o**

La arrastraron hasta la Iglesia de madera en medio de insultos, amenazas, empujones y gestos groseros. El herrero se encargaba de guiarla pero no hacía nada por impedir que la gente se acercara y la golpeara en la cabeza, le escupiera o le arrancara mechones de pelo a tirones después de que alguien la despojara de su cofia. Ruby aguantó encorvada los golpes, los improperios, el escarnio público sin sollozar, sin quejarse. Suponía que debía llorar, pero sus ojos estaban secos. No quería morir y se sentía más desdichada que nunca en su triste existencia pero se negaba a rendirse al llanto delante de esa gente cruel, ruin y morbosa. El odio, el desprecio más hondo y turbulento la mantenía en pie, aumentando a cada manotazo, cada empellón, cada escupitajo. La risa de Alice resonaba en su cabeza, los gritos de Anne diciendo su nombre, la frágil voz del reverendo pidiendo mesura.

El herrero la empujó al llegar a la Iglesia y Ruby tropezó con los primeros escalones y cayó de rodillas. Escuchó risas burlonas a sus espaldas antes de que el hombre la levantara en el aire y la obligara a andar por el pasillo de madera, hasta el púlpito. El reverendo, ayudado en su lento caminar por la señora Martin y el Señor Bradford, la seguía a unos metros. Sus hijos después y cerrando la marcha el vulgo, quedando al final las ancianas para asegurarse de que los niños no entraban en el recinto sagrado.

Sentaron a Ruby en la misma silla de madera sobre la que un día su madre fue sometida a juicio aunque ya estuviera sentenciada. El señor Bradford guió al reverendo hasta su púlpito y se quedó a su lado para sostenerlo, mientras las manos temblorosas del anciano se aferraban a la Biblia y sus ojos rehusaban mirar a la acusada.

Los habitantes de Falmouth se repartieron presurosos por los bancos, para no perderse ni un segundo del espectáculo. Martha y Joseph Lyford en primera fila, junto a Alice y sus padres.

Se hizo un silencio expectante y tenso una vez todos se hubieron acomodado, las miradas repartidas entre Ruby y el reverendo. El anciano pareció quedar en trance mirando fijamente la cruz de la portada de su Biblia con fijeza, sin pestañear, durante unos largos minutos. El pueblo comenzó a impacientarse y Alice carraspeó sonoramente, urgiéndole educadamente.

El reverendo alzó el rostro entonces como si acaba de salir de una ensoñación y miró a su alrededor, en apariencia desorientado, seguramente a causa aún de su enfermedad. Miró a sus hijos en primera fila, débiles y pálidos, el mayor ciego, y sus ojos cansados se oscurecieron aún más. Los enfocó entonces hacia Ruby y ella pudo ver el rencor y el dolor acumulándose en sus pupilas antes de que le cediera la palabra a Alice.

Ella, todo pureza y lágrimas, ratificó sus acusaciones contra Ruby. Tenía el libro de hechizos –su libro en realidad –en las manos, y mientras hablaba pasaba páginas enseñando a su audiencia los complicados dibujos de pentagramas, triángulos y tribales, símbolos atribuidos a la magia negra. Martha y Joseph hablaron después de sus enfermedades repentinas. Martha disertó sobre su extraño contagio de la tuberculosis de su padre cuando no se había acercado a él, y de lo misterioso de que Ruby no hubiera enfermado en cambio, estando tan expuesta. Joseph explicó rabioso, mirando a la nada, el rápido trascurso de su sífilis y el sin sentido de que hubiera adquirido tal mal precisamente él, viudo y tan devoto creyente.

La señora Martin después, afirmó que varios conejos habían desaparecido de su cuadra en las últimas semanas y que sin duda eran los que Ruby había empleado para sus rituales satánicos. También el herrero quiso hablar y declaró haber visto a Ruby saliendo de casa del reverendo todas las noches a las doce, la hora de las brujas. Varias personas más afirmaron haberla visto también, recogiendo las palabras del hombre.

Mentían, mentía todos ellos. Podía ser posible que los conejos que Alice llevaba para sus sacrificios pertenecieran a la Señora Martin, pero Ruby sabía que ni el herrero ni el resto de sus acusadores la habían visto salir de su casa a medianoche, por la sencilla razón de que nunca se reunía con Alice a tales horas y mucho menos lo hacía cada noche. Pero no importaba ya, las pruebas contra ella eran abrumadoras y Ruby no podía defenderse si no quería poner en peligro a Anne.

Sabía que su hermana estaría ahí fuera, pegada a alguna ventana intentando escuchar. Sabía que la oiría si confesaba y que entonces, por mucho que se negara a creerlo, la consideraría malvada como los demás. Pero prefería que Anne también la odiara antes que condenarla a la ira de Alice.

Así que cuando el reverendo le dio la oportunidad de confesar, Ruby lo hizo.

-Es cierto –habló, con una mezcla de desafío y pesar –Usé el libro de hechizos para hacer que los Lyford enfermaran porque los odiaba. Porque por su culpa mi madre fue asesinada cuando jamás hizo daño a nadie de este pueblo, cuando sólo os cuidó y sanó a cambio de nada –les espetó Ruby con rencor. Varias personas se removieron en sus asientos, incomodas –Lo hice porque Joseph Lyford intentó violarme y cuando el reverendo lo vio, me echó la culpa a mí –escupió, elevando más su tono de voz, el resentimiento que se reflejaba en su rostro mientras los murmullos crecían y el reverendo iba perdiendo más y más color –Lo hice porque Martha me despreció durante todos estos años e insistía a su padre para que nos abandonara a Anne y a mí en la pobreza. Lo hice porque el reverendo amenazó con hacerle caso después de que le cambiáramos las sábanas, vaciáramos su orinal y cocináramos su comida y la de su hijo durante años.

-¡Basta! –graznó el reverendo, apoyándose en el púlpito sin resuello -¡Basta!

Ruby apretó los labios y no habló más. En esos momentos no se arrepentía de su pequeña venganza, sólo de haber confiado en Alice para llevarla a cabo, de haber perdido su alma y el control en el proceso. Pero todo había sido para defenderse, para proteger a Anne, y ahora que iba a morir sólo podía pensar que lo había hecho lo mejor posible.

Cansada de odiar, cansada de tener miedo por ella y por su hermana, Ruby no reaccionó cuando escuchó la sentencia del reverendo y el beneplácito del pueblo.

Culpable de brujería, condenada a la horca.

**o0o**

Mientras subía hacia el patíbulo, Ruby no sentía la humedad de los salivazos en su cara, el escozor de su cuero cabelludo por el pelo arrancado, el dolor en el cuerpo por los golpes y los objetos arrojados, el eco de los insultos y las acusaciones.

Pensaba en su madre y en las veces que se había preguntando cómo se había sentido al ir a la horca, cómo había sido capaz de mantenerse entera y serena como si fuera superior a sus circunstancias, a todos los que la contemplaban deseando su muerte. Cómo no los había mirado con odio ni rencor, ni siquiera con miedo, sino otorgándoles calladamente un perdón que no querían ni merecían.

Y ahora la historia se repetía con ella, sólo que Ruby no sentía paz ni la generosidad de un perdón.

Sufría, aunque no lo exteriorizara, porque al ver al herrero preparando la soga que le aplastaría la traquea tomó dolorosa conciencia de que aún no había cumplido los dieciséis años e iba a morir. Se dio cuenta de que apenas recordaba el olor a sudor, especias y bosque de su madre, menos aún la dulce voz de Bridget hablándole a los hijos que llevaba en su vientre. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordarse a sí misma feliz, inocente, despreocupada, enseñándole a Anne a abrocharse los corchetes de la blusa o los lugares donde crecían margaritas.

Todos los recuerdos agradables le parecían ajenos, como si le hubieran sucedido a otra. Iba a morir y sólo sentía rabia por lo injusta que había sido su vida y un rencor sordo contra todos que no conocía diferencias ni matices. Sentía el sabor de la agria bilis llenándole la boca al pensar en Alice, en sus intrigas y su engaño, en el alma que le había robado con la misma facilidad que se le quita una manzana de las manos a un infante. También sentía miedo, un miedo tan grande y perturbador que le encogía el estomago, le daba náuseas y le dificultaba la respiración. Un pánico primitivo a ir al infierno, al tormento eterno, a la tortura sempiterna de su alma.

Pero sobre todo sentía una preocupación por Anne porque no podría seguir cuidándola. Porque nunca sabría cuánto la había querido y cuánto había hecho por amor y no por odio. Porque tal vez, si no ahora sí con los años, acabaría pensando que era sólo una asesina sin corazón y sentimientos que adoraba al diablo. Porque quizás acabaría volviéndose como los demás, cegada por su fe y sus obsoletos dogmas.

El herrero la hizo subir a un taburete y le colocó la áspera soga alrededor del cuello. La intensidad del griterío aumentó y los primeros objetos comenzaron a volar. Una manzana podrida golpeó en su rodilla derecha, un nabo terroso en él codo, la piel desollada de un conejo le cayó sobre los pies. Ruby lo soportó en silencio, impasible, mirando la morralla con picos y horcas alzadas, con puños terminados en uñas renegridas apuntándola, con bocas desdentadas insultándola, como si no existieran. Su mirada titilaba y saltaba de un rostro a otro buscando con desesperación Anne, rogando por verla una última vez.

El reverendo no dio un discurso esa vez y le pidió al herrero que quitara el taburete él. El hombre obedeció en silencio y se colocó detrás de Ruby, que agonizaba por encontrar a su hermana.

Su corazón latía a un ritmo salvaje, la sangre corría a empellones por sus venas, la saliva se secaba, la respiración se agitaba, los ojos no parpadeaban, los músculos se tensaban.

Uno.

Dos.

_Tres._

Y el cuerpo de Ruby cayó hacia delante como una marioneta sujeta por un solo hilo. Un exabrupto rasposo brotó de su garganta obstruida como un truncado grito final y sus manos rígidas se aferraron a la soga. Pero no para intentar salvarse, tan sólo para ganar unos segundos más con los que buscar a Anne.

La encontró al fin, empujando a Andrew Winslow para hacerse un sitio en la primera. Ruby vio el movimiento de sus carnosos labios formando una '_o_' y supo que estaba gritando pero no la oyó. Simplemente vio su rostro desgarrado por el dolor y sabiendo que su hermana no la odiaba, soltó la cuerda y se dejó ir.

Lo último que Ruby vio antes de que sus pupilas se giraran hacia el interior de su rostro fue a Alice apareciendo detrás de Anne y poniéndole una mano en el hombro con un gesto posesivo acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que decía "_Será mía_".

Después el alma de Ruby Carver abandonó su cuerpo destrozado y fue a podrirse en el infierno.

* * *

Ha sido triste, precioso, emocionante y duro escribir este capítulo. Tenía este final en mente desde que pensé en la historia de Ruby como humana, como bruja. Hasta aquí hemos llegado las dos en su faceta humana, la historia continuará ahora con Ruby en el infierno. Como veis, Alice era Tammi, la demonia del 3x09 que convirtió a Ruby. Lo ha sido desde el principio, desde que cincelé al personaje de Alice. Ya vimos que es capaz de fingir ser la más inocente pero luego es una auténtica cabrona que manipuló a dos humanas y les "robó" el alma. Eso me hizo pensar que lo mismo pudo suceder con Ruby. En la relación de ellas dos en ese capítulo he basado la primera escena entre ambas. En ningún momento he querido mostrar a Ruby como una santa, sólo como una persona víctima de su entorno y sus circunstancias que llegó a tomar medidas desesperadas. Mientras Kripke no me diga lo contrario (y seguramente aunque lo diga) yo la veré así. ¿Qué fue de Anne? Ni yo misma lo tengo del todo claro. Estaba hecha de una pasta diferente a la de Ruby, a partir de ahí todo puede pasar.

Muchas gracias por apoyarme en este proyecto :)

Un beso gigante,

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	6. The Demon: Parte Única

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo T.T

**Advertencia**: este capítulo es un poco fuerte, contiene bastante cosas desagradales aunque no profundice demasiado en ellas. Puede herir algunas sensibilidades (aunque creo que no demasiado).

**

* * *

****The witch, the demon, the hunter**

**The Demon: Parte I**

«_Cuando hablan del infierno, sólo es una palabra._»

-Demonio de la encrucijada. 2x09

Se sintió caer como el mismo Lucifer. Caer sin fin. Sin tregua. Con violencia. Con dolor.

Como si las entrañas reptaran dentro de su cuerpo y trataran de escaparse por su boca, como si la piel se le despegara, tira a tira, despellejándola en vida. Como si cadenas con garfios de metal atravesaran su corazón, tirando de él en direcciones opuestas hasta desgajarlo.

Cayó por tierra y por roca, por hielo y por fuego. Cayó por años, décadas, siglos, tal vez milenios. Cayó hasta que ya no pudo recordar otra cosa.

Entonces todo se detuvo y quedó suspendida en la nada, como sujeta por la soga invisible que le quitó la vida. Y llegaron las llamas. Prendiendo sus ropajes sucios y sanguinolentos, extendiéndose por su cabello, derritiendo la piel. No se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que escuchó sus propios aullidos agónicos, más animales que humanos. Roncos, desgarrados, fieros, como si su voz nunca hubiera conocido el lenguaje de los hombres y fuera totalmente salvaje.

Era consciente de la existencia de su cuerpo, sacudiéndose en los estertores de una muerte ya acaecida, retorciéndose entre los rescoldos de un fuego inextinguible. Le dolía cada parte de él igual que si la devorara una jauría de lobos. Sentía los ásperos hilos de la cuerda destrozándole la traquea, la lengua agitarse incontroladamente buscando oxígeno. Era como estar de nuevo en la horca, pataleando por las últimas migajas de vida, pero esta vez en una agonía sin fin. La sensación de ahogo, los pulmones incendiándose al no poder respirar, la cabeza a punto de estallar, por el espacio de toda la _eternidad_.

El cráneo le latía como si fuera a reventar, los huesos sobresalían en lugares indebidos, cada articulación dislocada. La piel azulada y putrefacta pelaba y se horadaba como corroída por gusanos invisibles, se hinchaba bajo el peso de un agua que no existía, desaparecía, capa tras capa de dermis, devastada por el fuego.

Los ojos, casi ciegos, no podían ver más allá de las llamas. Distinguían apenas una maraña de luces y sombras que se movían en su campo de visión, como si figuras viscosas y malignas la envolvieran o se deslizaran cual algas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Quería llorar pero no podía. Las lágrimas se clavaban en sus párpados como agujas, negándose a salir. Pinchaban sus globos oculares y su masa cerebral, acumulándose a millones, mezclándose, endureciéndose.

Pero lo peor lo sufría su propia alma. Un saco roto de recuerdos que se superponían y mezclaban grotescamente en su interior poniendo a prueba los límites del dolor emocional. Los peores momentos de su vida se repetían una y otra vez, confusos, desordenados, acompañados por sucesos que nunca tuvieron lugar en la tierra, pero que se cumplían en el infierno. Podía ver como Joseph violaba a Anne, como Alice la torturaba hasta la inconsciencia y la entregaba al pueblo, acusándola de practicar brujería. Vislumbraba a su hermana muerta, colgada en el cadalso, con el vestido desgarrado mostrando su cuerpo frágil y magullado. El rostro irreconocible bajo capas de sangre reseca, el tabique nasal pulverizado.

Contemplaba, sin poder evitarlo, como los vecinos recogían su cuerpo hecho un guiñapo y lo arrojaban en un barranco, sin darle sepultura. Era mudo testigo de su corrupción, olía el hedor de su descomposición y oía los sigilosos movimientos de los gusanos y carroñeros que se lo comían.

No tenía ningún control sobre el aberrante teatrillo que se reproducía sin parar en su mente, no podía evadirse del dolor que ningún humano podría soportar. Lloraba por dentro, rogando, suplicando el final. La muerte de su alma, su desaparición. El final absoluto del tormento.

Bramaba, gritando el nombre del Dios en el que no creía, suplicando que la sacara de allí. Siempre en vano.

Y cuando creyó que no podía más, que no soportaría otro segundo sin consumirse, sucedió. Una de las sombras negras la tocó y fue como si algo enorme se metiera dentro de ella, reventándola por dentro.

No sólo vio, sino que protagonizo, sintió y sufrió cada recuerdo horrible de otra alma condenada. Asesinó sin piedad, ante su horror, a cientos de soldados con rostro y escudos. Saqueó sus aldeas y violó a sus mujeres, indiferente a sus gritos. Puso en fila a sus ancianos y uno a uno les rebanó el cuello, sin prestar atención a sus súplicas. Arrojó por un acantilado a los bebés e infantes desechos en llanto, dio palizas a los niños lo suficientemente grandes y fuertes para servir como mano de obra. Y cuando murió, viejo borracho y enfermo, rodeado de las niñas demacradas que había ganado como botín de guerra, no se arrepintió de nada de lo que había hecho.

Con una sacudida y un intenso dolor, otro condenado la penetró. Los recuerdos, los _hechos_, cambiaron. Dio a luz a cinco hijos. Al primero lo abandonó en un bosque minutos después de parirlo. Trepó, débil y sangrante a su mula y se alejó de allí, insensible a su llanto. La segunda fue una niña y tal vez por conocer esta vez la identidad del padre, la conservó unos años. Cuando la cría tuvo edad suficiente, unos siete años, la vendió a la regenta de un burdel. Después llegaron dos gemelos, la misma noche en que degolló mientras dormían a los peregrinos que compartieron con ella sus alimentos al verla embarazada y hambrienta. Como sacó un generoso botín, se sintió de buen humor y se llevó con ella a los bebés. No llegaron a cumplir un año. Una noche, harta de sus llantos, los ahogó en una olla llena de una sopa de agua gris y algunas hierbas que era todo de lo que se había alimentado la última semana. Al último crío le perdonó la vida porque la sorprendieron dando a luz y la trasladaron al hospital de una orden cristiana. Como era callado, de buena salud y no daba problemas, lo alimentó durante años y lo llevó con ella hasta que un caballero de ricos ropajes y mirada lasciva le ofreció tres monedas de oro por él. Murió finalmente de peste y fue enterrada en una fosa común con la conciencia limpia de quien nunca tuvo moral.

A veces, varias almas se apoderaban de Ruby a la vez, destrozándola con todas las atrocidades que habían cometido en sus vidas. Con el tiempo descubrió que no necesitaban tocarla para transferirle sus horrores. Todas las almas del infierno estaban interconectadas. Unas bebían de las otras, intercambiando monstruosidades como redes de riachuelos que morían en el mismo punto. En la nada.

Así protagonizó no sólo su propia condena, sino la de todas las almas del averno. Cometió violaciones, necrofilia, comerció con bebés, mató esclavos a golpes, vendió bulas a gente pobre, abusó de sus hijos, traicionó a su familia, torturó a herejes, acusó a inocentes, amplió los poderes de la Inquisición, mutiló a jóvenes, cometió canibalismo. En su existencia sólo había asesinatos, mutilaciones, violaciones, torturas, barbaries… Todas las sentía en sus carnes, en cada fibra de su moralidad, como si las hubiera llevado a cabo ella. Todas le producían asco de sí misma y un odio amargo hacia ella y hacia el hombre.

Simbiosis tras simbiosis, aprendió a distinguir la corrupción de las almas por su aspecto. Las más negras, la total ausencia de luz de sus espíritus, denotaban la perdida de la humanidad. Almas tan viles, tan perversas, que ya no sentían nada ante las reminiscencias de las fechorías ajenas, ni tan siquiera de las propias. Entes gobernados por el odio, por el placer de causar dolor, que no eran capaces de recordar que habían tenido otra vida. No sabían que una vez habían sido niños, que habían tenido nombre y sentimientos humanos. El eje de su existencia era el odio, la ira, la violencia más sádica. Se abalanzaban como lobos hambrientos por las almas menos sucias para arrancarles, como la carne de un hueso sabroso, cualquier sentimiento que no fuera el afán de destrucción.

Perdido ya todo resto de humanidad, su apariencia externa había mutado. Tenían cuerpos monstruosos, con extremidades acabadas en garras que salían de todas partes. Como piel, la oscuridad. Ojos acuosos y brillantes, negros, como los de los peces ciegos que vivían en las profundidades del mar donde no llegaba la luz. Reflejos de sus almas. Espíritus corrompidos trocados en _demonios_.

Luego estaban los espíritus. Almas que acababan de llegar o que aún no se habían convertido en demonios. Con apariencia humana, sus cuerpos en proceso de descomposición, pasto de las llamas. Gritaban, gritaban sin parar, atravesados por almas más negras que las suyas, sufriendo sus pecados. Con el tiempo se corrompían, olvidaban, se convertían en demonios, dejaban de chillar. Y sentían el alivio del olvido y el placer del dolor ajeno.

Ruby había visto a muchos espíritus volverse demonios desde que estaba allí, pero sus propios gritos aún seguían resonando por las cavernas del infierno, incapaz de abandonar lo que una vez había sido. Sin embargo, con el tiempo logró adquirir cierto dominio de su propia mente. El desfile de horrores continuaba en su interior pero no la aislaban a lo que había a su alrededor.

Comprendió que nunca había estado ciega: simplemente sus ojos no estaban habituados a la oscuridad sempiterna. El infierno era la más vasta negrura, iluminada apenas por los cuerpos ardientes de los condenados. Allí donde los ojos alcanzaban a ver no había _nada_, nada más que espíritus en llamas y demonios negros salpicados de ceniza humana. Un penetrante olor a azufre y carne quemada lo llenaba todo. Se dio cuenta por primera vez de que lo que la asfixiaba no era una cuerda, sino una pesada cadena de metal anclada en su esófago. Tenía varias, enganchadas a su carne, tendiéndola como una prenda húmeda en medio del purgatorio. A su alrededor todos los espíritus y demonios estaban encadenados a ninguna parte. Las cadenas las almas aún humanas eran rígidas y tirantes, los mantenían inmovilizados. Las de los demonios cedían, sin soltarse pero flexibles. Así se desplazaban por el espacio, ingrávidos, torturando a los recién llegados, a los que aún eran humanos. A veces confabulaban, formaban grupos y alianzas, otras veces se enfrentaban, enzarzándose en furiosas peleas de garras curvadas y miembros negros.

Ruby nunca supo cuánto tardó en volverse como ellos porque en el infierno el tiempo no significaba nada. Pero el hecho es que en algún momento renunció. Renunció a su angustia, a su dolor, a su sufrimiento insoportable. Rechazó a los endebles humanos con sus patéticas historias, hizo ajenas sus tribulaciones. ¿Qué le importaban a ella esos seres tan insignificantes? ¿Por qué debían afectarle sus horrores? Sus vidas eran fugaces, tan breves, que años después de que pasaran por la tierra, ya no quedaba nadie para recordarles. Su existencia era tan trivial, tan nimia, que sus muertes tenían la misma importancia que la de una hormiga. Si alguien pisaba una, aparecían ocho más. Se reproducían como insectos y padecían de la misma penosa debilidad. Eran inferiores, insignificantes ¡y por su culpa estaba en el infierno! Sufriendo a un nivel que ellos, ridículos humanos, jamás comprenderían. Había matado y vejado a tantos de ellos en su mente, que ya no sentía nada al respecto. ¡Sólo odio! ¡Venganza! ¡Rencor! Porque aún en su insultante imperfección ellos _vivían,_ eran libres, dueños de sí mismos. En cambio, ella debía pudrirse en su agonía, allí, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Era hiriente, desgarrador.

Y de pronto, ya no quedó más carne ni órganos que quemar o ser pasto de los gusanos, y su forma cambió. Le crecieron extremidades de las que brotaron garras, su piel se volvió negra. Ganó una fuerza descomunal y una visión inhumana. Las cadenas, aunque inquebrantables, ya no podían retenerla. Sus ojos negros veían más allá de las tinieblas, colinas de magma solidificado, ríos de lava, praderas de huesos y ceniza. Y ya no eran sus gritos los que le resonaban en los oídos, eran los de los demás.

Estaba tan llena de odio, tan cargada de milenios de dolor, que sintió el impulso de destrozar y torturar a cuánto hubiera a su alrededor. Tiró entonces de sus cadenas, arrancado los topes que las mantenían trabadas, estirándolas por un espacio sin fin. Y entonces se abalanzó sobre el primer espíritu en llamas que vio.

Fue sorprendentemente fácil entrar en su cuerpo putrefacto, tan sencillo como atravesar mantequilla. Con ira, le transmitió todo su desgarro, vidas y vidas de infamias y atrocidades, deleitándose en sus gritos. Veía, con él, todas las acciones horribles de hombres y mujeres, absorbía con placer sus vibraciones de agobia delirante. Devoraba sus gritos, sus súplicas, como si fueran nanas maternales. El dolor del espíritu eclipsaba el suyo propio, contrarrestando la agonía con el placer causarla.

Pero entonces un recuerdo la asaetó, arrojándola fuera del espíritu. Vio a una niña, no muy alta, delgada, de manos maltratadas, pelo rubio y grandes mejillas. Sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos, lágrimas resbalando por la punta de su nariz respingona, cayendo desde su barbilla obstinada. Miraba, debilitada de dolor e impotencia, a una joven que se agitaba en el aire. Su cuerpo sostenido por una soga atada al poste del cadalso. Las facciones agraciadas, deformadas por el dolor. La punta de la lengua culebreando entre los labios. De ropas rotas, sucias, arañadas y cubiertas de sangre. Ondeando lúgubremente a su alrededor el cabello dorado y enmarañado, la cabeza moteada de calvas rojizas. Espasmos de muerte inundando su cuerpo demasiado joven aún. Pero los ojos, los ojos luchando contra el último giro mortal, buscando a la niña entre una muchedumbre de rostros rancios y cabezas sucias. Una mano blanca y cuidada apareciendo tras la niña, un rostro angelical y pecoso a su espalda. Una sonrisa perfecta, llena de maldad en estado puro. Una certeza brutal.

Y los nombres estallaron en su cabeza y desgarraron su garganta demoníaca en un clamor que hizo temblar los cimientos del infierno.

¡ANNE! ¡ANNE! ¡_Su_ Anne! ¡Su hermana!

La comprensión, la conciencia de su vida humana, la anegó y devastó como una inundación. Su cuerpo monstruoso tembló y las extremidades se replegaron sobre sí como si fuera a estallar y destruirse, su cuerpo no preparado para acoger una avalancha de sentimientos humanos.

Recordó su nombre. Ruby. ¡Ruby Carver! Recordó que sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando murió. Recordó a su familia, a los Lyford, a los habitantes del pueblo y a _Alice_.

La zorra de Alice. Quería destrozarla con el odio que sólo un demonio podía sentir. Quería atravesar su endeble cuerpo con las garras, despedazar cada órgano vital y observar como se desangraba, bañándose en su propia sangre, ahogándose como un pez fuera del agua.

Pero más grande, más grande aún que todo su retorcido y bilioso odio, era su angustia. ¿Y Anne? ¿Qué había sido de ella? ¿Habría muerto ya? ¿De enfermedad o asesinada? ¿De vejez o colgada? ¿Había logrado Alice corromperla, ocultándose tras el manto de la amistad? ¿Le había robado el alma con manipulaciones y mentiras? ¿Estaba Anne sufriendo lo mismo que ella?

El miedo, un sentimiento al que los demonios no estaban habituados, la poseyó. Y se lanzó sin pensarlo a una búsqueda dolorosa y eterna, entrando y saliendo de cada alma del infierno durante siglos. Escrutando sus recuerdos, revisando cada uno de ellos, lanzándose sobre cada alma nueva por si podía encontrar allí algo de Anne. Alguien que la hubiera conocido, algún habitante del pueblo, el propio Joseph Lyford. O tal vez Alice. Lo que fuera, la más mínima pista del destino de su hermana… Pero no halló nada.

Cuando cesó su búsqueda, derrotada y rota, decidió intentar averiguar algo a través los demonios. Había descubierto que en el infierno no había secretos. Todos estaban conectados entre ellos, podía leer las mentes de los demás. Sólo con acercarse, con mirar sus ojos condenados, Ruby podía acceder a sus fuentes de odio, a sus deseos, a sus memorias que guardaban los horrores propios (sin reconocerlos como tales) y los de todos los espíritus a los que había atormentado.

No encontró a Alice en la forma en que la conocía, pero sí averiguó ciertas cosas. El infierno entero estaba revolucionado, excitado, atento, como si algo muy grande se aproximara. Un demonio mayor, de los más antiguos y poderosos, estaba haciéndose con el control. Día a día ganaba seguidores y derrotaba a los líderes de los clanes que se alzaban contra él en encarnizadas batallas que hacían temblar la bóveda eterna del purgatorio y removían el limo de cenizas, huesos y lava de sus cimientos. Cada cabecilla caído era torturado y despedazado por sus seguidores, que se unían rápidamente al demonio ganador.

Azazel, se hacía llamar, como el líder de los ángeles caídos según la Biblia hebrea. Su poder era tan grande que sus ojos eran amarillos, como la lava más ardiente. Todos los demonios le temían lo suficiente para seguirle y obedecerle, toda resistencia fue aniquilada.

Hablaba de una guerra en la Tierra en la que los demonios podrían vengarse de los humanos, destruirles, hacerse con el control del mundo de los hombres. Donde el único sufrimiento sería el que ellos provocarían, donde podrían cobrarse su paso por el infierno en vidas humanas. Serían la raza dominante, como les correspondía. Les demostrarían que los Dioses en los que creían, no existían. Y sólo habría lugar para la muerte y la destrucción.

Los demonios enloquecían ante sus promesas y se entregaban a orgías de tortura de espíritus de las que Ruby se quedaba a parte. En el infierno la conocían por su nombre real, pues era la única demonio que lo podía recordar. Sabían que aún se acordaba su vida humana y la despreciaban por eso. Los mismos que se habían acercado a ella, felicitándola después de entregarse durante milenios a la tortura de los espíritus, entrando y saliendo de uno a otro sin descanso, la repudiaban ahora. No se alió con ningún clan, ni se unió a Azazel, simplemente permaneció al margen. Intentando pasar desapercibida, tratando de mezclarse con ellos lo imprescindible para recoger información y luego desaparecer.

Hasta que un día, Azazel desapareció. Nadie vio cómo ni supo en qué momento, pero tarde o temprano todos dejaron de percibir su poderosa presencia, antes latente en cada rincón del averno.

Miraron entonces hacia las puertas del infierno, llenos de esperanza, pero continuaban cerradas. Ruby las había descubierto poco después de abandonar su peregrinaje en busca de noticias de Anne. Estaban en medio de la bóveda infernal, oscura y llena del humo nauseabundo de los cuerpos quemados. Unas enormes puertas en paralelo al suelo, negras como ojos de demonios, cerradas a cal y canto, directamente encima del monte más alto de todo el infierno. Una acumulación de lava, cenizas y huesos humanos la formaban, depositadas bajo la única salida conocida. El monte de Lucifer, le llamaban, pues según se contaba era allí donde había caído el primer demonio.

Muchos habían intentando llegar hasta las Puertas, pero sus cadenas les retenían, llegando a cualquier lugar del infierno excepto a la cima del monte del ángel caído, y, según se decía, sólo podían ser abiertas desde fuera.

Así pues, todos estaban atrapados y su líder les había abandonado. Cundió el caos en cada rincón del averno hasta que la lugarteniente de Azazel habló. Se había bautizado como Lilith y sus ojos eran blancos como los gusanos que se alimentaban de cadáveres humanos. Su poder, sólo era superado por el de Azazel, así que en lugar de enfrentarse a él, decidió servirle, convirtiéndose en su más valiosa aliada. Tenía un mensaje del demonio de los ojos amarillos para su ejército demoniaco. Había salido del infierno para encontrar la manera de abrir las puertas y liberarles. Debían prepararse para la guerra. Cualquier sublevación o traición sería duramente castigada.

Aunque algunos tuvieron sus dudas, el paso de los siglos reveló que Azazel no les había mentido. Nuevas almas corrompidas llegaban al infierno con mensajes del demonio. Mensajes que hablaban de un plan maestro, de un líder humano que comandaría el ejército del mal contra su propia raza. El Anticristo que abriría con sus propias manos la puerta del averno.

Todos debían prepararse para seguirle cuando la batalla comenzara.

A través de ellos, Ruby descubrió algo de vital importancia. No todas las almas que iban al infierno lo hacían por haber cometido terribles pecados. Algunas iban allí como pago por un trato voluntariamente aceptado. Había demonios que negociaban con humanos, concediéndoles deseos a cambio de sus almas. Demonios que podían resucitar a los muertos, concederles dones a los hombres e incluso curar enfermedades. Demonios que trabajaban para Azazel, manipulando a los humanos para quitarles sus almas.

Demonios como Alice. Ruby supo de ella en medio de la preparación para la guerra. Las almas de tres mujeres del siglo XIX cayeron en el infierno. Habían sido engañadas por una hermosa joven que les enseñó a realizar brujería con la que lograr sus propósitos. Se hacía llamar Danielle y guiadas por ella, habían hecho juramentos en los que le entregaban su alma sin saberlo. Aunque ocupaba otro cuerpo, Ruby supo que se trataba de la misma demonio. El mismo modus operandi, la misma apariencia dulce y bondadosa, el asesinato final cuando se aburrió de ellas.

Ruby rugió de rabia y sus alaridos fueron ahogados por el hervidero de almas nuevas que llegaban al infierno. Pasó siglos rabiosa, meditando como poder vengarse de Alice, como escapar del averno para ir tras ella, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que tomaría parte en esa guerra. Pero no del lado de los demonios, sino contra ellos.

Los odiaba, los odiaba a todos. Era una demonio la que le había arrebatado el alma, no los humanos. Eran los demonios los que robaban o traficaban con almas, los que engañaban o provocaban a los hombres para cometer barbaries. Eran los demonios los que la habían torturado durante milenios, impregnándola con sus odios y resentimientos, hasta que dejó de ser humana.

No adoraba a los hombres, pero había bondad en muchos de ellos. Había gente como Bridget, que nunca le hizo daño a nadie. Como Elizabeth, que dio su vida por ayudar a los demás. Como el doctor Brewster que arriesgaba su salud por atender a los enfermos. Como Anne que era incapaz de sentir ni un ápice del odio del que los demonios estaban llenos.

Había humanos que habían dado sus vidas por ayudar a otros, que habían donado sus mejores años a la búsqueda de la paz, al descubrimiento de curas para enfermedades, a la lucha por la justicia y la igualdad. Ruby escrutaba los recuerdos de los condenados y a través de ellos conocía la Tierra, sus cambios, sus avances. La esclavitud había sido prohibida en muchos países, la pena de muerte desaparecía de otros. Las violaciones eran castigadas, los matrimonios impuestos se extinguían. Las mujeres comenzaban a tener voz y voto, el poder de las religiones menguaba.

Pero los humanos también avanzaban poco a poco hacia su destrucción, enfrentándose entre ellos, diseñando armas por el poder de destruir la tierra, contaminando las aguas y extinguiendo especies animales. No podrían sobrevivir también a la devastación de una guerra infernal.

No obstante, Ruby no podía detener a un ejército demoniaco, ni los humanos que se dedicaban a la caza de seres malignos tampoco. Sabía que existían. Cazadores, se hacían llamar, ya que cazaban y daban muerte a todos los entes perversos que podían morir. Como no existía ningún arma capaz de matar a un demonio, los cazadores los exorcizaban y enviaban de vuelta al infierno. Los demonios los odiaban y por lo general, cuando estaban en la tierra, procuraban mantenerse alejados de ellos. Aún con todo, tampoco ellos podrían derrotar a las huestes de Azazel.

Así pues, Ruby se hundió en la desesperanza, sin saber qué hacer cuando las puertas se abrieran para poder impedir la masacre.

Hasta que un día, llegó _él_.

John Winchester, cazador. El mismo que había enviado de vuelta al averno a docenas de demonios. Ruby nunca había visto a tantos de ellos lanzarse con semejante furia sobre el mismo condenado. Uno tras otro se metían dentro de su espíritu, desgarrando su cuerpo humano con sus descomunales miembros demoniacos. Le aplicaban los recuerdos de todas las crueldades que habían conocido en el infierno, y rugían de placer al oírle gritar.

Ruby no tenía especial interés en torturar aún más su alma, pero sentía curiosidad. De algún modo intuía que era importante, así que metió una de sus garras en él.

Entonces lo vio todo, todos sus recuerdos, toda su vida. Pasó con aburrimiento por sus primeros años, su adolescencia, su periplo en la marina, la primera vez que hizo el amor, sus amistades. Pero se detuvo con interés en los recuerdos de su esposa, Mary. Al poco de casarse tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Dean. John se lo llevaba al taller que tenía con un amigo y lo dejaba juguetear con llaves y bujías hasta que se llenaba de grasa, entonces decidía que era hora de llevarlo a casa. Mary siempre le echaba una reprimenda y después se llevaba a su pequeño a la bañera, para someterlo a una intensa sesión de frotado con jabón y agua caliente. Hasta que un día, cuando John llegó a casa con el pequeño Dean manchado de grasa hasta las orejas, encontró a su esposa sentada en un sillón, pálida y con el rostro desencajado. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche.

Mary lloró durante semanas y John se tomó unas vacaciones para estar con ella. Poco después, su esposa descubrió que estaba embarazada. Dean se pasaba el día siguiéndola a todas partes, vigilando el crecimiento progresivo de su barriga y preguntando incansablemente cómo iba a llamarse su hermanito. Estaba convencido de que sería un niño antes de que Mary se hiciera los análisis que lo certificaron. Decidieron bautizarle como Sammuel, aunque Dean empezó a llamarle Sammy ya antes de que naciera. Así, los Winchester vivieron tranquilos y felices durante el primer año de vida de Sam. El bebé no solía llorar por las noches y a menudo Dean se escapaba de su habitación e iba a visitar a su hermano, al que se pasaba horas contemplando entre los barrotes de la cuna. Mary se acostumbró a despertarse en mitad de la noche para llevar a su hijo mayor a su propia cama. A veces John se quedaba dormido en el su sillón favorito del salón, viendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada las reposiciones de los partidos de béisbol que se había perdido.

Fue una de esas noches cuando todo sucedió.

Los gritos de Mary le despertaron. Tal vez por su preparación en la marina, John se despertó alerta y reaccionó en seguida. Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de Sam que comenzaba a arder con furia. Vio a su bebé despierto, envuelto en las sábanas de su cuna con la mirada fija el techo, y lo cogió rápidamente. Salió a toda velocidad al pasillo para sacarlo de allí, llamando a gritos a Dean y a Mary. Su hijo mayor apareció enseguida y John le puso el bebé en las manos y le ordenó que lo sacara de la casa. Después se volvió para buscar a Mary. La vio cuando su cabello rubio comenzaba a consumirse por las llamas. Estaba pegada al techo, con el rostro paralizado en una mueca de horror y un profundo tajo atravesando su abdomen, por el que chorreaba sangre. John gritó e intentó acercarse pero las llamas lo cubrieron todo y tuvo que salir de allí para no morir quemado.

Ruby pasó rápidamente por la agonía de John debida a la pérdida de su esposa. Era un dolor que le recordaba demasiado al de la muerte de su Bridget y su madre como para poder presenciarlo. Cuando el dolor dejó de nublarle por completo, John comenzó a descubrir cosas y averiguó que algún ser maligno había entrado en su casa y matado a Mary, aunque desconocía la razón. Dejó todo cuando Dean y Sam habían conocido, los metió en un coche y se los llevó por toda América, en su busca desesperada de venganza. Por el caminó cazó a todo ente malvado que se encontró. Licántropos, fantasmas, espíritus vengadores, demonios, banshees y demás criaturas. Conoció a otros cazadores, a videntes y hechiceros y comenzó a averiguar cosas sobre el ser que mató a Mary. Descubrió que había sido un demonio y que la misma semana en qué destruyó su familia, mató a otras mujeres también. Todas muertas en incendios en la habitación de su infante de un año. Mientras Sam crecía alcanzando con ridícula facilidad a Dean, John comenzó a establecer un patrón. Se dio cuenta de que el demonio había entrado en esas casas por algo relacionado con los bebés, no con sus madres. Mirando a Sammy, que se quedaba dormido en el sofá esperando a que regresara de sus cacerías bajo la atenta mirada de Dean, John supo que el demonio que perseguía quería algo de su hijo menor y se juró que lo protegería, que no perdería a nadie más de su familia. Dejó en Dean la responsabilidad de cuidar de su hermano y se entregó a la caza, a buscar incansablemente al demonio, que según había averiguado, tenía los ojos amarillos. Cada año, descubría por casualidad, por llamadas de sus compañeros cazadores o por las esquelas de algún periódico, que gente que había conocido en Lawrence, cuando vivía allí con Mary, iba muriendo. El tío de Mary. Su doctor, Robert Campbell, amigo de la familia. La Señora Wallace, amiga íntima de sus padres y tía adoptiva de Mary. El bueno de Phil, jefe de la policía. El primo de Mary, Hardecker. Catriona Donovan, compañera del instituto. Todos los familiares y amigos de su esposa morían uno a uno, todos de causas aparentemente normales. Infartos al corazón, accidentes caseros, atropellos, enfermedades, incendios.

Pero John sabía que sus muertes no eran naturales ni cuestión de mala suerte, sabía que tantas causalidades no existían. Cuando descubrió que Jerry, su socio en el taller que tenía cuando vivía en Lawrence, supuestamente se había suicidado, John desapareció durante días, dejando a sus hijos solos en un motel.

Cuando regresó, Sam le preguntó dónde había estado y John se negó a darle explicaciones. Discutieron, se gritaron, se echaron todo tipo de cosas en cara, ignorando el sufrimiento que se reflejaba en los ojos de Dean. Era algo que sucedía a menudo desde que Sam era más alto que su hermano y había superado la pubertad. No le gustaba el modo de vida que llevaban, no le gustaba que su padre los arrastrara de un lado a otro sin darles explicaciones ni preguntarles qué querían ellos. No le gustaba tener que cazar en lugar de estudiar.

Y John nunca se justificaba ni daba respuestas. Esperaba obediencia ciega, como si sus hijos fueran sus subordinados y él un sargento. Esperaba dar una orden y que ésta fuera acatada, esperaba que no hicieran preguntas. Así que las peleas entre el mayor y el menor de los Winchester, eran constantes.

Ese día todo estalló y Sam decidió marcharse. John le dijo que no volviera. Nadie escuchó los intentos de poner paz de Dean. Y así, los restos de la familia Winchester, se cayeron a cachos.

El tiempo que siguió a la marcha de Sam fue un período doloroso de la vida de John que Ruby decidió pasar por alto. En su lugar se centró en las píldoras de información que el cazador iba obteniendo sobre Azazel. Su presencia, tan poderosa, tenía repercusiones en los lugares por los que pasaba. Tormentas eléctricas, ganado muerto, extraños asesinatos. John se dio cuenta de que allí por donde iba dejaba un rastro, y como un sabueso que hubiera percibido el olor de su presa, se lanzó a su caza sin mirar atrás. Desapareció, sin decirle nada a Dean, ni responder a sus llamadas.

No volvió a hablar con sus hijos en meses y cuando les llamó fue sólo para informarles de casos de los que él no podía encargarse por estar siguiendo al demonio. No les dio demasiados detalles de lo que hacía, no les dijo donde estaba. Quería dejarles a parte de todo eso, especialmente Sam. Perseguir a ese demonio era peligroso y si quería algo de su hijo, no pensaba ponérselo fácil.

Cuando volvió a verles y Dean le contó que Sam había empezado a tener premoniciones, las piezas de un puzzle sin resolver empezaron a encajar en el cerebro de John, pero guardó silencio. Se centró con más ansias que nunca en la manera de matar al demonio de los ojos amarillos. Sentía que al hacerlo, no sólo estaría vengando a Mary sino también protegiendo a Sam.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió la Colt, la única arma que podría matar a Azazel. Porque John Winchester no pensaba limitarse a enviarlo de vuelta al infierno, John Winchester quería matarle, erradicar su existencia del universo entero.

Pero Azazel tenía otros planes. Envío a dos fieles demonios, aquellos que consideraba como sus propios hijos, para acabar con los Winchester. John fue capturado y Azazel lo poseyó, haciéndose pasar por él para que Sam y Dean le dieran la Colt. No obstante, los Winchester, bien entrenados, le descubrieron y expulsaron del cuerpo de su padre.

Durante la posesión, John descubrió algo que se llevó a la tumba. Azazel no quería matar a Sam, lo _necesitaba_. Sus premoniciones sólo eran la punta del iceberg de algo, algo enorme y poderoso que pensaba usar en su favor.

Momentos después, Azazel logró herirlos gravemente. El hijo mayor, Dean, quedó a las puertas de la muerte, con los pies por delante. Y entonces John hizo el trató. Vendió su alma y le entregó la Colt, a cambio de que salvara la vida a su hijo.

Sus recuerdos acababan ahí y cuando la escena de la muerte de Mary empezó a repetirse una y otra vez en la mente de John, Ruby le soltó y salió de su cuerpo.

Se marchó lejos a analizar todo lo que había visto. Analizar a _Sam_, la guinda del pastel.

Desde el primer momento sospechó que era él. Que ese muchacho alto, con aspecto inocente y hoyuelos, era el Anticristo. El líder que Azazel estaba preparando para llevar a los demonios a la victoria. Casi sonrió ante la ironía. El demonio no había escogido a un humano imponente, viciado por las ansias de poder. Había escogido a alguien _bueno_, sensible, con pinta de ser un niño grande. Alguien que odiaba la vida del cazador y rebosaba compasión. Su único sueño era vivir una vida normal. El Winchester que nunca había querido hacer amigos ni implicarse, porque sabía que una semana arriba o abajo, tendría que marcharse a otra ciudad y dejarles. El que colgó las botas para ser abogado y sólo tuvo una novia que acabó muerta. Un alma pura a la que corromper desde los cimientos, a la que volver contra su naturaleza y convertirla así en algo horrible aún sin haber pasado por el infierno. Un ángel corrompido sin necesidad de caer para liderar un ejército de demonios. El comandante perfecto.

No obstante, mientras los demonios seguían cebándose con John Winchester, más almas comenzaron a llegar. Ruby las escrutó y comenzó a descubrir más cosas.

Había otros como Sam, una generación entera de jóvenes con poderes psíquicos. Ruby había visto a Azazel en sus recuerdos, apareciendo en sus sueños para ordenarles hacer cosas. Probar sus poderes, desarrollarlos, hacer daño con ellos. Algunos se habían negado, otros cedían rápidamente, explorando sus capacidades. Hasta que un día, tarde o temprano, uno a uno habían desaparecido de sus vidas cotidianas y despertado en una aldea maldita y abandonada en Dakota del Sur. Allí se habían topado con otros como ellos y Azazel les había anunciado que sólo uno saldría con vida de allí. Los que se negaron a matar para sobrevivir fueron los primeros en caer, asesinados por sus compañeros. Los más fuertes e insensibles resistían otro día para recibir una nueva tanda de adversarios. Obligados a ser gladiadores que asesinato tras asesinato se iban corrompiendo de modo que cuando finalmente morían, sus almas eran negras y propiedad del infierno.

Azazel buscaba al más fuerte, al mejor de ellos, al elegido. El que abriría las puertas del fin del mundo. Y entre todos los candidatos, por alguna razón, el demonio de los ojos amarillos quería que el ganador fuera Sam.

**o0o**

El día que Azazel había anunciado llegó. Como un ángel mensajero, un demonio retornó al infierno con el mensaje de su Mesías. _Las Puertas estaban a punto de abrirse_.

Y el _infierno_ se desató.

Un mar de demonios se lanzó al unísono en la misma dirección, arrastrando sus cadenas por todo el purgatorio. Los grilletes tintineaban, cada eslabón volviéndose de color rojo fuego al pasar entre la lava. Los espíritus gritaban, suplicando la liberación, pero sus alaridos quedaban sepultados bajo los demoniacos bramidos, que hacían temblar la cúpula del infierno como cantos de guerra.

Los cimientos comenzaron a sacudirse y cenizas brotaron de la bóveda. Los demonios aullaban y se empujaban los unos a los otros, tratando de llegar los primeros al monte de Lucifer. A la garra que rozaba con sus uñas la libertad.

Las peleas se desataron por doquier, todo líos de zarpas, mordiscos y sangre negra. Los demonios se aferraban a las cadenas de sus camaradas para retrasarles, reptando como arañas de mil patas por encima de los que caían o golpeaban a los que pasaban por su lado. Se batían en luchas salvajes, abatiendo a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

A medida que se acercaban al monte, sus cadenas se volvían más rígidas y pesadas, cuando las fuerzas les fallaban tiraban de ellos hacía atrás como les hubieran pescado como un anzuelo. Los demonios se aferraban con todas sus extremidades al suelo, tratando de resistirse al arrastre de sus ataduras, dejando tras de sí arañazos en la ceniza por los que brotaba más lava que les quemaba y arrancaba gritos de dolor.

No obstante, un pequeño grupo encabezado por Lilith había logrado alcanzar el pie de la colina y comenzaban a trepar por ella, aferrándose a los escombros y los huesos que la recubrían con garras, fauces y miembros por igual.

El eje del infierno temblaba con tanta violencia que derribaba a sus presos y les entorpecía el paso. Se abrían grietas en el suelo en todas direcciones, como piel desgarrada por una tirantez excesiva. De ellas manaban lenguas de fuego y masa volcánica que envolvían y carbonizaban a los demonios, arrancándoles gemidos cruentos y lacerando sus cuerpos.

Ruby aprovechaba la confusión y el caos general para escurrirse entre los demonios, esquivando las refriegas que eclosionaban por todas partes en una lucha desesperada por salir. Notaba la creciente rigidez de las cadenas, la resistencia a la que se debía enfrentar cada vez mayor, pero continuaba hacia delante, tirando con todas sus fuerzas. Pero cuando al fin llegó a unos metros de las laderas del monte de Lucifer, alguien la golpeó.

Ruby perdió el equilibrio y las cadenas la arrastraron sobre sus pasos, como elásticas serpientes conduciéndola hasta sus fauces. Logró frenarse kilómetros más allá, agarrándose con las garras a todos los demonios que pudo alcanzar. Entonces cogió fuerzas para volver a empezar. Pero en ese instante, en el mismo momento en que se preparaba para iniciar la carrera, algo centelleó en su campo de visión como una luz.

Era John Winchester, envuelto en llamas, consciente y luchando por liberarse y salir. Donde otros tardaban siglos en poder ver más allá de su propio dolor, John sabía que las puertas del infierno estaban abriéndose e intentaba huir.

En ese instante, la Puerta del averno empezó a sacudirse como si alguien la golpeara con un yunque desde el otro lado para forzarla.

Ruby no tenía tiempo de pensar, así que simplemente actuó. Tal vez fue por los residuos de una camaradería humana hacia el hombre que sacrificó su vida por su hijo como ella lo hizo por su hermana, pero el hecho es que se acercó al alma en llamas de John y tiró de sus cadenas. Con un chasquido metálico, como si se hubieran roto, las ataduras cedieron y John Winchester se pudo mover.

Sin dedicarle una mirada más ni preguntarse si aún con eso el cazador lograría salir del infierno, Ruby se lanzó de nuevo sobre el río de demonios que se acercaba a las puertas. Ayudándose de garras y extremidades, trepó sobre los condenados, luchando con ferocidad por adelantarles. Ellos intentaban quitársela de encima o la sujetaban para impedir que llegara a las puertas, pero Ruby se escurría entre sus garras y los estrangulaba con sus cadenas hasta que la dejaban ir.

Como una plaga, un ejército creciente de demonios poblaba las faldas del monte de Lucifer, aferrándose a las laderas como garrapatas, resistiendo el tirón de sus cadenas. Ruby consiguió llegar hasta el pie de la colina y entonces se asió las cadenas de los que estaban en lo más alto y comenzó a trepar por ellas como un insecto de mil patas. Algunos de los demonios caían, incapaces de resistir el peso de Ruby, y así que rápidamente se enganchaba a otras cadenas envolviéndolas con sus miembros como tentáculos y continuando fieramente su ascenso.

Momentos después lo sintió. Las puertas del infierno se abrieron de par de par con un gemido que reventaba tímpanos, con el alarido de mil bebés siendo sacrificados. Una poderosa fuerza centrífuga se desató, atrapando a Ruby en su interior como si fuera una frágil hoja en medio de un huracán. Se elevó por el aire dando vueltas sobre sí misma y los gritos y lamentos dejaron de estallar en sus oídos. La brutal fuerza de succión la llevaba hacía arriba, rebanándole cada extremidad con tajos secos, sacándole los ojos y arrancándole la piel hasta sintió el último jirón de su carne negra despegándosele de los huesos y éstos volviéndose polvo, hasta que ya no le quedó cuerpo en el que sentir el dolor más concentrado e intenso. Hasta que sólo permaneció su esencia, negra y compacta como humo.

Entonces, con un eructo retumbante, fue escupida hacia el cielo. Las puertas del infierno se cerraron de golpe.

Y Ruby quedó fuera.

* * *

Vale, lo he remirado tantas veces que sinceramente, estoy harta del capítulo, así que no sé si apesta o está bien. La verdad es que cuando me puse a ello me arrepentí de haberme metido en algo tan complejo con lo que fácilmente podría cargarme la historia. Contar cómo es el infierno, cómo Ruby llegó a convertirse en demonio, cómo fue todo el asunto de Azazel y Lilith allí, cómo averiguó ella tantas cosas sobre los Winchester...Pues aquí va un cúmulo descomunal de mis teorías. En primer lugar, creo que antes de convertirse en demonios, los condenados son espíritus como John o como Dean cuando llega al infierno. Conservan sus cuerpos y en mi imaginación se van corrompiendo poco a poco. La idea de que ardan en llamas me la dio directamente el estupendo gráfico de Mordaz.  
Le dí muchas vueltas a cómo Ruby conservando su humanidad, pudo convertirse en demonio. No sé si siempre lo había pensado o lo es que lo aspiré de un fic de Apocrypha, pero me tiene sentido que te conviertas en demonio cuando rechaces por completo tu humanidad. Por eso después los demonios no recuerdan cómo era ser humanos, porque es una parte de ellos que extirparon y así se volvieron monstruos. El hecho de que tuvieran garras y ojos negros y blabla lo saqué de que en el 3x16 Dean dice que puede ver a los demonios dentro de los cuerpos poseídos y que no son precisamente agradables de ver xD Pero a lo que iba. Ruby no es humana, es una demonio y por tanto imaginé que en algún momento rechazó su humanidad y se transformó. Pero después recordó, recordó contra su voluntad lo que era ser humana. Me gusta creer que es porque en su vida humana amó mucho, porque en el fondo era una buena persona. De la misma manera que creo que John o Dean serían huesos dueros de roer hasta ahí abajo. De ese modo se convirtió en algo que no era exactamente humano pero tampoco exactamente un demonio. Un ser nuevo regido por sus propias reglas, al margen del cannon del infierno, con sus propias motivaciones y razones. Me pareció lógico que odiara a los demonios, una demonio la envió al infierno, otros demonios engañaban a gente como a ella o les compraban el alma, de modo que podían terminar allí sin merecer (si es que alguien lo merece) y los demonios la torturaron durante siglos con sus atrocidades. Que pudieran "poseerse" los unos a los otros, que conocieran todo lo que había en la mente de los demás, lo saqué del 3x09 cuando Tammi le dijo a Ruby algo como "¿Recuerdas? En el infierno no hay secretos". Me pareció que tenía sentido que de ese modo no sólo sufrieras por tus propias acciones, también por los horrores que habían conocido los demás.  
Y por último, creí necesario introducir un poco de la vida de John porque estoy convencida de que Ruby sabe todo lo que sabía de los Winchester (incluído lo de los amigos y familiares de Mary muertos) porque lo "leyó" en la mente de John. Así que me pareció que no podía prescindir de mostrar qué es lo que vio Ruby exactamente, porque eso es lo que ella ha dado a entender que sabe a lo largo de la tercera temporada. Creo que ya salió del infierno sabiendo que era Sam (no en vano le salvó la vida unos días después de salir) y luego fue descubriendo más cosas. No pude dejar de introducir a Lilith como una especie de mano derecha de Azazel porque me pareció que tenía sentido que así fuera ella el nuevo lider.

Y bueno, como esta ya es la nota de autora más larga de la historia, me voy a callar ya. Sólo quería explicar un poco en qué me he inspirado y por qué creo lo que creo. ¿Tiene sentido para vosotrs?

Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo os achucha Os habéis ganado un terreno en el cielo ;)

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	7. The Hunter I

**The witch, the demon, the hunter**

**The Hunter****: Parte I**

«-_Por el lado bueno, yo estaré contigo. Ese pequeño ángel caído en tu hombro._»

- Ruby. 3x04-

Lo primero que Ruby vio al salir a la tierra fueron docenas de estelas de densa oscuridad volando en todas direcciones. Los demonios huían en desbandada, gritando con voces inaudibles para los humanos.

_Azazel ha muerto_, chillaban, presas del pánico. En caos, divididos y asustados, buscaban la brecha en la estrella de cinco puntas de metal, en la extensa trampa demoníaca que los retenía. Pero Ruby se detuvo unos instantes, suspendida en el aire, flotando unos metros por encima del cementerio, de la puerta sellada del infierno.

Los Winchester estaban ahí abajo, los tres. El cuerpo que Azazel había ocupado yacía muerto entre los hierbajos. Quedaban en él residuos del maligno poder que lo había poseído pero la esencia de Azazel ya no existía, había muerto realmente. John Winchester ya tenía su venganza y estaba libre.

Con una leve sensación de satisfacción, Ruby se propulsó y abandonó la escena como un oscuro meteorito incorpóreo.

**o0o**

No existía el frío, ni tampoco el calor. El viento no dispersaba sus humosos contornos, ni la lluvia atravesaba su brumosa silueta. No existía sensación alguna excepto la ausencia de dolor. Como si alguien hubiera pulsado el interruptor de la tortura eterna, apagando las llamas del infierno.

Pero sí había vistas, un paisaje completamente diferente. Aunque era de noche, Ruby podía "ver". Árboles, carreteras, edificios, coches. El mundo había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que ella estuvo en él que parecía otro. Pero Ruby lo conocía, conocía su historia, las carreteras, los edificios emblemáticos, la música que sonaba y películas que los humanos consumían para abstraerse. Lo había visto en otras almas, de esas que aún recordaban quienes eran y lo que habían hecho cuando vivían, pero aún así todo le resultaba extraño y ajeno, como un zapato en el pie equivocado.

No obstante, necesitaba un cuerpo si quería hacer algo y lo necesitaba _ya_. Y sabía exactamente donde ir a buscarlo.

**o0o**

Supo que sería ella en cuanto la vio. Era igual que Bridget. El mismo pelo rubio, la boca carnosa, las piernas largas. La nariz bonita y las ceja delicadas. Apostaría a que sus ojos también eran azules como lo fueron los de su hermana un día. Pero no podía comprobarlo porque la chica estaba en coma. Como esa princesita de película de Disney, ¿la Bella durmiente, quizás? Sólo que según decía el historial del casillero de su cama, ningún príncipe con leotardos y hombreras abullonadas podría despertarla.

Katie, se llamaba Katie, y llevaba años en coma a consecuencia de un accidente de coche en el que resultaron dañados importantes vasos sanguíneos cerebrales. Fue la única superviviente, sus padres y su hermano menor murieron en el acto.

Tenía veinte años y llevaba en esa cama desde los dieciséis. No tenía familiares vivos, nadie a quien Ruby debiera engañar o a quien arrebatarle a un ser querido.

Era perfecta.

Sin darle más vueltas, su esencia oscura se arremolinó sobre el rostro de la muchacha como una pequeña tormenta. Un hilo delgado se desprendió de la nube negra y se escurrió entre los labios de Katie. Comenzó a girar en círculos, agradándose como un pequeño tornado manando de su boca hasta que, con un sonido gutural como una arcada aspirada, el cuerpo absorbió a Ruby. Entonces, se sintió expandiéndose por el interior de su nueva vaina; cabeza, tronco y extremidades, hasta llenarlo todo y encajar con un mudo 'crick'.

De pronto, el pecho de Katie se elevó con una profunda inhalación que llenó sus pulmones de aire, elevándose unos centímetros del colchón de su cama de hospital. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y Ruby sólo vio oscuridad. Por un instante se asustó, porque cuando llegó al infierno todo estaba igual de negro. Pero cuando sus ojos mudaron en recipientes azabaches, fue capaz de percibir los rastrojos de una tenue luz colándose bajo una puerta no muy lejana y la silueta de los muebles que la rodeaban, emitiendo un leve resplandor grisáceo. No obstante, la conciencia de una presión rígida y dura en las muñecas y los tobillos la inquietó de nuevo. Se incorporó bruscamente y algo se escurrió por sus muñecas y cayó al suelo con un pesado tintineo metálico. Movió entonces los pies, y lo que los apresaba se deslizó por su piel hasta caer también. Probó entonces a estirar los brazos y flexionar los dedos de las manos, pero los notó pesados y engarrotados y una leve punzada en el antebrazo le informó de que tenía una vía enchufada a una vena. Se la arrancó de un tirón sin miramientos. El dolor que sintió fue más anecdótico que real, una caricia comparado con lo que había sentido en el infierno.

Con torpeza, descolgó las piernas por un lado de la cama y se levantó. Sentía el frío en la planta del pie y la tela del camisón de enferma rozándole la piel. Notó un leve picor en la cabeza, así que se llevó una mano allí para rascarse y notó la suavidad de su pelo. Deslizó los dedos por él con dificultad, estaba enredado como si nadie lo hubiera cepillado en tiempo, pero limpio. Después inclinó la cabeza hacia ambos lados, hacía atrás y hacia delante hasta que le crujió el cuello. Curvó entonces la espalda hacia atrás, deteniéndose cuando su columna vertebral restalló, adaptándose a su nueva inquilina. Agitó las manos e hizo girar los hombros en círculos hasta que se libró del agarrotamiento.

Entonces vio algo en el suelo. Unos bultos que emitían una leve luz rojiza, como de rescoldos, recortándose en la penumbra: los eslabones deformados y resquebrajados de cuatro cadenas a un lado de la cama. Las reconoció en el acto como las cadenas que la habían retenido atada en el infierno, que de algún modo debían haber salido de él con ella. Ruby se agachó para recogerlas, pero el borde mellado de un eslabón abierto a la fuerza le raspó el dorso de la mano. Sintió un fogonazo de dolor y escozor de una intensidad no humana, _infernal_. Los bordes del diminuto rasguño que se había hecho ardían y escocían, enviando palpitaciones de dolor desde la mano al resto del cuerpo.

Ruby apretó la mano herida contra su pecho y entrecerró los ojos analizando las cadenas. Tal vez podrían serle útiles…

En ese momento, su estomago rugió una protesta y de pronto se sintió famélica, como si llevara _siglos_ sin comer, tenía tanta hambre que casi le dolía.

Decidida a buscar algo que llevarse a la boca, Ruby se acercó a la puerta de la habitación bajo la que se colaba un poco de luz. La entreabrió muy despacio y oteó el pasillo. Estaba desierto a excepción de un celador que empujaba una mopa por el suelo con desidia mientras escuchaba la radio con expresión de aburrimiento. Con sus ojos de demonio Ruby podía ver las ondas anaranjadas de su calor corporal rodeándole, las zonas de mayor actividad de su cuerpo en un tono rojo vivo. Por prudencia, volvió a cerrar la puerta y buscó el baño, ese gran invento.

Encendió la luz y lo analizó rápidamente con su visión humana. Había una ventana un metro por encima del retrete. Tenía un cierre de seguridad, pero Ruby lo reventó con ridícula facilidad y abrió la ventana. Una ráfaga de fresco aire nocturno le golpeó en el rostro y ella cerró los ojos, acogiéndolo con agrado. Sentir en un cuerpo humano era muy diferente. Era agradable, igual que respirar, pestañear o tragar saliva de nuevo. Le traía recuerdos, le daba la sensación de ser de otra vez una niña. Una niña en el cuerpo de Bridget. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo. Allí había un aparcamiento y contando las ventanas de la pared transversal, Ruby calculó que estaba en un cuarto piso. No estaba mal.

Volvió rápidamente a la habitación, arrancó las sábanas de su cama y envolvió con ella las cadenas. Aún quemaban a través de la tela, como si estuvieran al rojo vivo, pero Ruby sabía que merecería la pena llevárselas con ella. Regresó al baño y sin más se subió al retrete y saltó por la ventana.

Una persona normal hubiera muerto o se hubiera partido las piernas con el salto, pero Ruby cayó de pie, como un gato. Porque no era una persona normal, era una demonio, una cazadora. Y tenía una misión.

Preparar a Sam Winchester para la guerra. El pequeño Anticristo superstar.

**o0o**

Al primer día, dio con una casa temporalmente deshabitada en el estado de Wyoming. Era de madera, con un pequeño huerto, cobertizo y un columpio en el porche. Pero sobre todo, estaba bastante alejada de la ciudad cercana.

Lo primero que hizo fue saquear la despensa. Patatas fritas, crema de cacahuete, conservas, todo se lo metió en la boca formando un espeso engrudo que le costó tragar. Volvió a repetir la operación varias veces, comiendo con los dedos y ayudándose a pasar el bocado con largos tragos de agua del grifo. Cuando al fin logró saciar un poco su ansiedad, cogió un paquete de arroz y llenándose la boca con puñados de copos, siguió explorando la casa. Las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta crujían y se bamboleaban ligeramente bajo sus firmes pasos, y acaban en un largo pasillo cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de fotos familiares. Ruby las miró de reojo, mientras abría una a una las puertas de las habitaciones, dejando un rastro de arroz tras su paso. Descubrió una bañera de patas en el cuarto del fondo y abrió el grifo sólo para sentir el agua en la piel. Sentada en el borde con el agua fluyendo sobre su mano, Ruby recordó cómo se bañaba en el río cuando vivía. Recordaba cuánto lo odiaba. El agua estaba helada, incluso en verano, tanto que las piernas le dolían cuando se metía en ella, así que cuando sabía que su madre las obligaría a bañarse, solía esconderse. No servía de mucho, por supuesto, porque Elizabeth siempre la encontraba a los cinco minutos y la llevaba hasta el río retorciéndole una oreja, pero Ruby siempre seguía intentando librarse.

Cuando llegaban, Anne ya estaba tiritando en el río, pero se dejaba frotar con jabón de sebo por Bridget hasta que ésta le permitía salir. Entonces corría a secarse en una manta y cuando Ruby salía del río, congelada y malhumorada, siempre la estaba esperando para dejarle un pedazo de su manta.

El agua caliente sacó a Ruby de sus ensoñaciones y la devolvió al presente. El tapón estaba puesto y la bañera se iba llenando lentamente. Alargó una mano para cerrar el grifo pero una tenue sensación de picor en las mejillas la distrajo. Se rascó con los dedos hasta que notó humedad en las yemas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Era algo tan increíble que necesitó mirarse en un espejo para cerciorarse de que efectivamente lo estaba haciendo. Las lágrimas le caían de los ojos, una tras otra, inocuas y trasparentes sobre su rostro prestado. Casi no recordaba cómo era llorar, pero nunca lo había hecho así. Era como si el agua de un embalse se derramara compuertas abajo calladamente, sin ningún esfuerzo, empapando el rostro de Katie, el rostro de Bridget. Rehuyendo el reflejo de su propia debilidad, de una debilidad _casi_ humana, se secó las lágrimas y regresó a la bañera.

Cuando se quitó el camisón de enferma y se metió en ella, el agua ardía. Ardía tanto que su cuerpo humano sentía el impulso de retirarse de la fuente de calor, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas enviando mensajes de alarma. Pero para Ruby era una sensación tan familiar que permaneció inmóvil. Recogió el paquete abierto de arroz y recostándose, se llevo un puñado a la boca mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos negros.

**o0o**

Al segundo día, rebuscó en los armarios de los dueños de la casa y encontró algo de ropa con la que vestirse. Vio la tele y leyó los periódicos viejos que acumulaban en un revistero durante horas. Después exploró los alrededores de la casa y descubrió un coche viejo y oxidado en el cobertizo. Le hizo un puente, tal y como había visto hacer a unas cuantas almas traviesas del infierno, y lo condujo con dificultad hasta la ciudad más cercana. El coche se calaba y avanzaba a trancas, dando petardazos, pero poco a poco Ruby aprendió a controlarlo. Aún así, para cuando llegó a su destino, ya atardecía. Aparcó de cualquier manera y bajó del trasto oxidado que la había llevado hasta allí.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de unos pantalones varias tallas más grandes y vagó por la ciudad durante horas, cruzándose con centenares de personas. Chocaban contra sus hombros o la rozaban al pasar como a cualquier humana normal e incluso un par de hombres la miraron con interés. Acabó entrando en un restaurante de comida rápida y pidió un poco de todo lo que encontró en la carta. Le gustaron especialmente las patatas fritas, las probó con todas las salsas: Ketchup, mostaza, mayonesa, salsa picante…con el entusiasmo de una niña. Anocheció mientras ella comía hasta que las calles quedaron casi desiertas. Entonces pagó con el dinero que había sacado del bolsillo de un transeúnte y regresó a la tienda de ropa que había visto tiempo atrás. Las puertas de cristal estaban recubiertas por una rejilla metálica pero el escaparte en el que exponían cazadoras de cuero, cinturones con hebillas de metal y botas de caña alta y tacón estaba descubierto. Ruby apoyó una palma en el cristal de escaparate, observando lo que había al otro lado con interés. Después echó la mano hacia atrás, la cerró en puño y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. El grueso cristal se astilló como si lo hubiera golpeado un yunque pero no se vino abajo, así que Ruby dio un paso atrás y lanzó la pierna hacia delante, impactando con la planta del pie. Esta vez todo el cristal se cayó, hecho añicos. Ruby saltó ágilmente al escaparate mientras la alarma antirrobos comenzaba a sonar. Los cristales rotos crujieron bajo su paso cuando se acercó con una mueca de irritación a la alarma. La arrancó de la pared de un solo tirón y todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Entonces vio la cámara de seguridad, apuntando a la entrada. De un salto la aferró con un mano y golpeó la lente con la otra, haciéndola añicos. Se descolgó con gracilidad y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Había estantes y percheros llenos de ropa de cuero, vaqueros y accesorios. Ruby sonrió traviesamente.

Cuando regresó al coche, la joven de ropa ancha y demasiado grande había sido remplazada. Ahora llevaba pantalones ajustados sujetos por un cinturón ancho de hebilla pesada, botas de tacón alto, una camiseta negra y una chupa de cuero. Ahora no era Katie, ni Bridget. No era un demonio en un cuerpo robado.

Era _Ruby_.

**o0o**

Al tercer día, recordó las cadenas sacadas del infierno y decidió hacer algo con ellas. Condujo hasta una fragua artesanal doscientos kilómetros al sur para fundirlas. Pasó allí toda la noche y cuando salió al amanecer, llevaba una daga en la mano y un colgante plateado en el cuello.

**o0o**

Al cuarto día, Ruby decidió probar la eficacia del cuchillo forjado con metal del infierno. Para incrementar sus poderes, le había grabado a cincel runas y símbolos cristianos, de brujería y vudú, que ya por si solos tenían el poder de dañar a un demonio. Se había cortado en el antebrazo a modo de prueba y el dolor que sintió le hizo regresar al infierno durante unos minutos. Estaba bastante segura de que su juguetito sería útil.

Después de fraguar el cuchillo, no había sobrado suficiente metal para hacer otra arma, así que Ruby forjado otra cosa. Un colgante con la forma de las alas plegadas de un ángel, sus alas de ángel caído. Le quemaban la piel aún a través de la ropa, sin dejar marcas en la piel y el dolor que le producía era más constante que intenso, pero inagotable. Una gota de agonía del infierno. No obstante, Ruby decidió no quitárselo nunca, decidió llevarlo como penitencia, como un recordatorio de dónde había estado y de lo que debía hacer.

Así pues, cogió el coche y poniéndose la funda de daga que había robado atada a las caderas, salió de caza.

Encontró al primer demonio al día siguiente, su quinto día en la tierra. No había sido muy difícil dar con él. El rastro de muertos sin ninguna herida ni marca que iba dejando por la pequeña ciudad de Rawlings, Teton, le delataba. Por lo visto era un demonio travieso al que le gustaba cambiar de cuerpo cada pocas horas para ver si sus dueños sobrevivían a la posesión. Hasta ahora sólo había resistido un hombre de mediana edad.

Ruby olió su esencia en cuanto llegó a la ciudad, una mezcla entre azufre y alquitrán. Lo encontró esa misma noche en el cuerpo de un joven atractivo y vestido de negro. A pesar de su vaina humana, Ruby podía ver al mismo tiempo su faz demoníaca bajo las facciones bien cinceladas, sus ojos negros bajo la córnea, el iris azulado y la pupila brillante. El lugar olía demasiado a él para que se percatara de su aroma tan pronto, así que la demonio se ocultó y le observó hasta que salió de la discoteca con el brazo por encima del hombro de una pelirroja despampanante con un vestido obscenamente corto estampado de leopardo. Ruby les siguió por un par de calles hasta un Porsche en el que los dos se metieron. A través de la luna del coche, vio la esencia oscura del demonio saliendo de la boca del joven, ante la mueca de horror de la pelirroja. Justo cuando toda al nube negra estaba a punto de quedar libre y penetrar en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, la puerta del coche se abrió y Ruby hundió su daga en la espalda del demonio. El joven se arqueó hacía atrás en un movimiento rígido y espasmódico mientras la esencia del demonio era reabsorbida por el cuerpo. Unos rayos de energía se enroscaron con el demonio como cuerdas con espinas, produciéndole una oleada profunda de convulsiones hasta que su esencia se consumió y el cuerpo quedó inerte, exhalando un tenue humo con olor a carne quemada.

Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja descocada gritó, superando la parálisis que la había mantenido quieta y calladita en el asiento del copiloto.

Ruby le sonrió satisfecha mientras sacaba la daga del cadáver que cayó hacia delante, la cabeza sobre las rodillas de la chica.

-Hoy es tu día de suerte, cariño –le dijo.

Después cerró la puerta del Porsche y se alejó caminando plácidamente del lugar mientras guardaba la daga en su enfundadura.

**o0o**

Al sexto día, comprobada ya la eficacia de su arma, Ruby decidió salir a buscar a los Winchester. Estando Azazel muerto, los demonios campaban a sus anchas por la tierra, entreteniéndose con fruslerías a falta de un líder al que seguir a la guerra. Divididos, desordenados, enfrentados entre ellos. Azazel había sido un bastardo pero todos le temían lo suficiente para mantenerse unidos y obedientes, ahora, sin él, vagaban dando golpes de ciego. Lo cual le daba tiempo a Ruby para preparar a Sam Winchester para la guerra que tarde o temprano acabaría librándose. El infierno tenía a su ejército, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se alzara un nuevo líder que comandarlo.

En los planes de Azazel ese debería haber sido Sam, pero el Winchester había rechazado el cargo. En lugar de ser la baza más poderosa del infierno, sería su mayor oposición y Ruby se encargaría de enseñarle a serlo.

**o0o**

Y al séptimo día lo encontró. En las afueras de Lincoln, Nebraska, siguiendo el rastro de los Siete Pecados Capitales. Ruby conocía bien a esos cabrones.

También habían sido humanos, pero habían consagrado sus vidas a cometer el pecado en el que se habían acabado convirtiendo. Eran más antiguos que el cristianismo y muy poderosos. _Gula_ había sido un poderoso terrateniente romano que había comido y comido hasta morir, matando de hambre a sus vasallos en el transcurso. _Lujuria_ un griego que había dedicado su vida al fornicio con niños. _Ira_ una noble que había asesinado a todas las amantes de su marido, junto con todas sus familias y aldeas. Y la lista seguía. Carroña hedonista y despreciable que merecía un castigo peor que el infierno. Ruby dio con ellos sin dificultad. El rastro de muertos que dejaban, en apariencia muertes casuales o asesinatos sin móvil conocido, eran fácilmente reconocibles para ella. Y sabía que los Winchester estaban cerca.

Sentía a Sam Winchester por alguna razón que no conocía. Percibía su esencia igual que la de los demonios pero de una manera muy diferente. No olía como ellos, tampoco exactamente como los humanos. Sam olía a poder entrelazado con bondad, con una humanidad no adquirida sino emanada. Su aroma estaba por todas partes en Lincoln. En la casa de esa familia que murió de hambre por _pereza_, el hogar de un matrimonio de cazadores, las calles de la ciudad.

Había pensado mucho en cómo acercarse a él, cómo lograr que confiara en ella y aceptara su ayuda a pesar de todo. Ella era una demonio, él cazaba demonios. Su instinto y su deber le instarían a intentar enviarla de vuelta al infierno. Así pues, era mejor que no conociera su verdadera naturaleza hasta que estuviera preparado. Él pensaría que era una humana, tal vez una cazadora. Tenía que lograr que supiera que estaba de su lado, que era alguien útil. Si le ayudaba a librarse de los Siete Pecados, podría empezar a confiar en ella. A verla como lo que era: una aliada, no una enemiga.

No obstante, cuando lo vio por primera vez en plena avenida, Ruby no pudo evitar el impulso de seguirle, de acercarse, a pesar de saber que ese no era el momento adecuado. No necesitaba hacer eso, no necesitaba acercarse tanto, y sin embargo le seguía el paso, como si verdaderamente fuera el líder del infierno y ella su fiel esbirro.

No tenía pinta de comandante de un ejército, para ser francos aunque era más alto de lo que había creído. Más alto que todos los hombres que había visto cuando era humana y que la mayoría de los que habían caído en el infierno. Hombros anchos, cintura estrecha, paso pausado y manos en los bolsillos. Gesto distraído, inofensivo, pero mirada alerta. No pasaron unos metros antes de que se percatara de que le seguía, así que Ruby decidió desaparecer

Aguardó el momento adecuado para dejarse ver. Los Winchester y otro par de cazadores estaban encerrados en una casa esperando a los siete pecados. Ruby sabía que difícilmente podrían derrotarles. Un poco de agua bendita y llaves de Salomón no eran suficientes para acabar con ese tipo de demonios. Lo más seguro es que terminaran muertos.

Entró en la casa minutos después que los siete pecados. Aunque nunca había estado allí, el olor de Sam la guió hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba. El cuchillo, en su vaina, ardió con más intensidad al reconocer a los demonios que rodeaban a Sam. _Soberbia_, _Pereza_ y _Envidia_.

Sacó la daga y le dio a Sam Winchester su primera _lección_.

**o0o**

Keokuk, Iowa.

Los Winchester tendrían que sobrevivir sin su ayuda por unos días, porque Ruby tenía un asunto importante que atender. Concretamente allí, en un cruce de caminos rodeado de milenrama. Ruby conocía esas hierbas, se usaban en la brujería para invocar a los muertos. Crecían en aquellos cruces de caminos en los que había presencia demoníaca. Demonios comerciantes, traficantes de almas humanas. Manipuladores de la calaña de Alice que otorgaban dones o fortuna a los humanos a cambio de sus esencias. Ruby sabía cómo invocarlos, lo había visto muchas veces en los recuerdos de los humanos que habían vendido su alma. También sabía que era Azazel quién les concedía su poder. Pero ahora, con él muerto, habrían desaparecido o…tendrían un nuevo jefe. Merecía la pena comprobarlo.

Se hizo un par de fotos en un fotomatón e irrumpió en un cementerio de la zona. Recogió un poco de tierra de tumba, desoyó a un gato y guardo sus huesos. Metió todo en una caja y condujo hasta el cruce de caminos en la lata que había robado en Wyoming. Una vez allí, excavó un hoyo con las manos y enterró la cajita metálica.

Se limpió el polvo de las manos en los vaqueros, mientras miraba a su alrededor vigilante, su corazón humano bombeando sangre a toda velocidad. El lugar estaba desierto y oscuro, iluminado tan sólo por el único faro superviviente de su coche. No se veía a nadie por ninguno de los cuatro caminos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Qué tenemos aquí.

Ruby se volvió rápidamente. Una joven morena y guapa, se acercaba caminando hacia ella enfundada en un ajustado vestido negro. Rezumaba poder y perversidad, mirándola con sus ojos rojos.

-Ruby –murmuró con voz sensual.

-¿Me conoces? –inquirió Ruby alzando una ceja.

-Conozco a alguien que te conoce –replicó la demonio, esbozando una sonrisa gatuna.

Ruby entrecerró los ojos, que se volvieron completamente negros. _Alice_. Esa zorra conocía a Alice.

-Le daré recuerdos de tu parte, pero imagino que no has venido aquí por eso, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué quieres, Ruby? Según he oído ya no tienes alma con la que traficar –la demonia se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con malicia –y recientemente he conseguido una que ha subido bastante el listón. Creo que a él también le conoces. Dean Winchester, ¿te suena?

Ruby intentó ocultar su mueca de sorpresa. ¿Dean Winchester había vendido su alma? ¿A cambio de qué?

-Veo que no estás muy informada, qué lastima –la demonio hizo un mohín.

-¿Por qué vendió su alma Dean Winchester? –inquirió Ruby.

-¿Qué me das a cambio de la respuesta?

La daga cortó el viento cuando Ruby la sacó ágilmente de su funda.

-Yo hago las preguntas y tú respondes –amenazó, apuntando su cuchillo al cuello descubierto de la morena. Ella respiró hondo de modo que sus pechos casi rozaron la daga, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risa ronca entre dientes.

-¿Crees que un cuchillito podrá dañarme? –se burló.

Ruby alzó ambas cejas y torció la boca, en un fingido gesto de dolor ante sus palabras. Entonces, con un movimiento fugaz y preciso, su daga cortó la piel bronceada de la demonio por debajo de las clavículas. La mujer gritó de dolor y asombro y se apartó rápidamente, cubriéndose la herida con las manos. Entre sus dedos apretados escapaban volutas de humo.

-Oh, ¿duele? –inquirió la rubia con sarcasmo.

Los ojos de la demonio de la encrucijada se volvieron aún más rojos, sin dejar de apretarse la herida abierta.

-Bien, ahora que ya nos hemos hecho amiguitas, jugaremos a un juego –continuó Ruby –Yo te preguntaré algo y tú me responderás con la verdad o sino usaré mi "cuchillito" contigo. ¿Está claro?

-Te arrepentirás de esto, Ruby –la amenazó la demonio, sin quitar los ojos rojos del cuchillo.

-Vamos, no seas tímida. El juego te gustara –Ruby sonrió burlonamente –Probemos otra vez, ¿por qué vendió su alma Dean Winchester?

La demonio de la encrucijada la miró con odio, pero habló.

-Para resucitar a Sam. No sobrevivió a las…pruebas de selección de Azazel. Dean Winchester vino a mi y me ofreció su alma a cambio de devolverle la vida a su hermano –se mordió el labio inferior, saboreando el recuerdo –No debería haberlo hecho pero el pequeño Sammy siempre fue el favorito de Azazel y bueno…Dean Winchester tiene encanto. Le di un año.

A Ruby se le cerró el estomago de pura repugnancia. Una vez que le sacara toda la información que necesitaba, disfrutaría matando a esa alimaña.

-¿Quién es tu jefe ahora? –inquirió. Pudo ver como la demonio se erguía, tensa, y quitaba las manos de la herida del cuchillo. Seguía ahí, abierta y sangrante, con los bordes quemados. Ruby aún conservaba una gran cicatriz en su antebrazo de cuando probó el cuchillo en ella, le escocía de vez en cuando todavía y sabía por experiencia propia que tardaría en curar.

-No te lo diré –anunció la morena.

-Entonces jugaremos a otra cosa.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, Ruby le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula con el pulgar oculto entre los dedos. La cara de la demonio viró violentamente y el cabello oscuro y ondulado le veló las facciones. Se apartó el pelo con un movimiento pero el puño de Ruby cayó sobre ella otra vez, estaba vez en la nariz. Retrocedió un par de pasos por el impacto e intentó llevarse las manos a la nariz, viéndose interrumpida por una fuerte patada en el estómago. Ruby esperó a que la demonio se encogiera, dolorida, para golpearla potentemente en la espalda con un codo. Ésta cayó al suelo como un saco, rodó sobre sí misma e intentó levantarse, pero Ruby ya estaba sentada sobre ella, aplastándole los brazos con las rodillas. Intentó forcejar, pero se detuvo al ver el cuchillo alzado directamente sobre su pecho.

-No haces esto muy a menudo, ¿eh? –se mofó Ruby –No es tu estilo. Tú sólo haces el trato y dejas que los perros del Infierno se encarguen del trabajo sucio –la miró con despreció y aumentó la presión sobre sus brazos, hasta que notó sus huesos clavándosele en las rodillas –Te repetiré la pregunta, ¿quién es tu jefe ahora?

-No puedo decírtelo –escupió la demonio. La sangre de su nariz rota le había llegado hasta la boca y tintaba sus dientes –Me hará algo terrible si…

-Entonces no me sirves –espetó y alzó el cuchillo sujetándolo con ambas manos, lista para hundirlo en el pecho de la demonio.

-¡No! ¡No! Espera… -rogó ella, respirando agitadamente por el miedo –Tú la conoces…

-¿Es Lilith?

No hizo falta que la demonia dijera nada para que Ruby supiera que había dado con la respuesta. Por lo visto ahora era Lilith la que ocupaba el lugar de Azazel en el comercio de almas y se jugaba algo a que intentaría ocupar también su puesto al mando de los demonios.

-¿Y Alice? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

-¿Alice? –repitió la demonia, desconcertada. Pero pronto brotó en sus ojos rojos un brillo de comprensión que le llegó a los labios en forma de sonrisa –Ah, por supuesto. Jezabel sigue jugando con su libro de brujería, seguro que has conocido a muchas de sus amiguitas ahí abajo. Pero no sé dónde está –añadió al ver la expresión de Ruby.

-Bien –dijo la rubia.

Y sin más, elevó la daga por encima de su cabeza, pero antes de poder hundírsela en el pecho, la esencia negra de la demonio comenzó a salirse rápidamente por la boca de la humana, hasta que estuvo totalmente fuera y se perdió en la oscuridad. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Ruby se apartó del cuerpo de la joven humana. Tocó brevemente su cuello para comprobar el pulso y se cercioró de que respiraba. Había sobrevivido a la posesión y a la paliza, la pobre desdichada.

Sin más miramientos, guardó el cuchillo en su funda y regresó al coche.

**o0o**

Volvió a dar con los Winchester poco después, en Cicero, Indiana, siguiendo la pista de un nido de Changellings. Nada demasiado complicado, así que esta vez se limitaría a darle a Sam un poco de información que le hiciera querer contactar con ella. Por ejemplo, todo ese sórdido asunto de las muertes de todos los familiares y amigos de Mary Winchester.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a Cicero fue comprarse uno de esos juguetitos que los humanos llevaban siempre pegados a la oreja: un teléfono móvil. Si iba a decirle a Sam que era una cazadora, si quería parecerlo, debía aparentar ser una humana y eso incluía tener un número de contacto.

Después siguió el rastro de Sam hasta la cafetería del motel en el que su hermano le había dejado aparcado, seguramente para buscar alguna chica con la que pasar un buen rato. Supo qué estaba buscando en el ordenador antes de ver desde la acera de enfrente la página web que estaba consultando. Tratos con demonios, almas vendidas… buscando desesperadamente la forma de salvar a su hermano. Se detuvo unos instantes antes de cruzar, con una sensación desagradable en la boca del estomago al recordar a Anne, pero pronto se sobrepuso y continuó, más segura a cada paso de lo que iba a hacer.

No mentiría a Sam para llevarle hasta donde quería ni le engañaría como Alice había hecho con ella. Sólo le guiaría…pero lo haría a _su_ manera.

**o0o**

Él le había pedido la verdad y ella se la había dado. Hubiera sido más fácil mentir, inventar cualquier excusa que justificara todo lo que sabía sobre los Winchester. De ese modo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo que Sam confiara en ella.

Pero en lugar de ser astuta, había sido sincera. Le mostró lo que _era_, le confesó su verdadera naturaleza. Y quemó su última baza. _Dean_.

Le prometió a Sam ayudarle a salvar a su hermano del infierno. Tampoco en eso le había mentido. Si Lilith moría, el trato quedaría anulado. Y ya que los dos la querían muerta, los dos saldrían ganando.

Sam era el único que podría enfrentarse a ella en igualdad de oportunidades. Había un poder latente en él del que Lilith sabía tanto como Azazel, un poder que por el momento la mantenía raya. El miedo que le tenía era lo único que hacía que Sam aún siguiera vivo. Pero mientras tanto, la tierra estaba llena de demonios que sembraban el caos esperando la llegada de la guerra. Y tal vez no fuera una cazadora, pero Ruby también estaba de caza.

**o0o**

Su cuchillo era útil, pero iba demasiado despacio. Ella sola no podía cargarse a todos los demonios y su daga era la única arma capaz de matarlos. Los exorcismos eran lentos y agotadores y sólo les devolvían al infierno. Así que mientras tanto, los humanos morían a docenas, víctimas de los demonios.

Y luego estaba la Colt. Ruby había estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre la muerte de Azazel. Sabía que había sido asesinado un revolver diseñado para matar toda criatura maligna que pudiera morir, incluidos los demonios. Pero sólo era útil con sus balas originales, sin ellas, era un arma normal y corriente. Sabía que la Colt estaba en manos de ese tal Bobby Singer, el cazador mayor que ayudaba a menudo de los Winchester, pero él no podría arreglarla. En cambio ella sí.

Por eso mientras los Winchester estaban camino de Ohio, Ruby se le apareció a Bobby con el modo de arreglar la Colt. Modificarla: ponerle un percutor nuevo hecho con los últimos restos de las cadenas del infierno. De ese modo, cada bala corriente sería propulsada por el metal maldito que acabaría con las criaturas que se habían librado de sus ataduras.

No había sido fácil convencer a Bobby, ese tipo era un hueso duro de roer. Pero cuando accedió a quedarse esperando dentro de una trama para demonios mientras él fundía el metal y arreglaba la Colt, se tranquilizó un poco. Incluso la creyó cuando le aseguró que los Winchester estaban en apuros en Ohio con un par de demonios más poderosos que la media y que debían ir a ayudarles.

-Está bien, iré –farfulló el cazador, ajustándose la gorra en la cabeza –pero tú no vienes conmigo.

Le llevó una larga hora convencer al cazador de que la sacara de la trampa y le dejara acompañarle. Le dijo que necesitarían su ayuda y que los Winchester podrían morir por sus recelos. Le recordó que si quisiera hacerle daño ya se lo hubiera hecho (con ridícula facilidad) y finalmente se montó en el asiento del copiloto sin esperar su beneplácito. Bobby se subió al coche pero condujo durante horas con una mano, apuntándole con la Colt con la otra. Fue un milagro que no se estrellaran de camino pero finalmente llegaron a Elizabethville.

-Ahora gira a la izquierda –le indicó Ruby –están al fondo de esta calle.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ruby se limitó a volver sus ojos negros y dedicarle una mirada significativa, antes de girarse hacia la ventanilla.

**o0o**

Fue esa noche en la que Ruby vio por primera vez al Sam _hombre_. No al Anticristo, no al elegido. Si no a un hombre intentando mantenerse en pie, endurecerse para poder apretar el gatillo sin sentir remordimientos. Tenía algo dentro con lo que podría barrer a medio planeta y sin embargo, se sentía culpable por haber matado a las vainas humanas de dos demonios.

Esa naturaleza tan pura y bondadosa la intrigaba y atraía como un imán. De nuevo veía la maldad de Azazel al elegir a alguien como Sam para sus propósitos. Poner la capacidad de destruir en alguien tan compasivo como él era retorcido y cruel. Y sin embargo, eso estaba ahí y debía utilizarlo, pero no a favor del infierno, sino contra él.

No obstante, eso significaba que fuera fácil, ni siquiera para ella. A veces Sam aún le parecía un niño, cuando las reminiscencias de una inocencia que ni años de caza habían podido tocar le subían al rostro. Un rostro pequeño y curioso, de nariz de duende y labios finos. De ojos que parecían oscuros a cierta distancia pero se aclaraban al acercarse. Tenía un lunar ridículamente gracioso junto a la nariz y otro a un lado de la barbilla. El pelo siempre en desorden, como si no lo peinara, aunque sí lo hacía.

Ruby nunca había conocido a nadie como él, ni en vida, ni en muerte. Sus manos no le parecían débiles como las de los humanos, ni hostiles como las de los hombres que había conocido cuando vivió. Eran firmes, con tantos callos de coger la pistola como un bolígrafo.

Verle intentar ser frío e instintivo, tratando al mismo tiempo de mantener viva la esperanza de salvar a su hermano, a veces hasta la conmovía a ella, que apenas tenía sentimientos.

Sam tenía una guerra que librar, tenía que hacerse más duro, hacerse más fuerte. Tendría que aprender a disparar primero y preguntar después. Pero ella estaría a su lado.

Ahora y cuando no estuviera Dean. _Hasta el final_.

* * *

Pasando al capítulo, me he roto un poco la cabeza. Creo que os va a aburrir, por lo menos la primera parte, pero creía necesaria escribirla. Lo tenía pensado desde...hace un par de meses. Creo que para Ruby supondría un gran impacto volver a tener cuerpo humano, porque ella recuerda lo que es ser humana. Así que creo que debió hacer cosas humanas como comer y llorar (teniendo en cuenta que llevaba siglos y siglos sin poder hacerlo), adaptarse a su nuevo entorno y buscar su propio estilo, a fin de cuentas. Esa ropa tan molona que lleva Ruby en la serie no creo que viniera con el cuerpo, igual que creo que de algún modo se ha desplazar por América, ¿por qué no en coche? Dado que los demonios no vuelan y no se teletransportan (aunque aparezcan y desaparezcan misteriosamente) es lo que se me ha ocurrido, posiblemente una locura. He intentado reconstruir esa semana que pasó desde que salió en el infierno hasta que se le apareció a los Winchester, también quiero que se vea a una Ruby endurecida. Siempre me ha parecido un personaje muy práctico, en el capítulo de Just in Bello lo vimos. El fin justifica los medios y lo que cuenta es el total, pueden ser dos de sus máximas. Si tiene que matar a un humano por salvar a 20 lo hace (o incluso matarse a sí misma), pero también quiere que el personaje de Sam se endurezca. Le pide a Dean que le ayude a hacerlo porque sabe que lo va a necesitar para la guerra. No obstante lo lamenta, al menos yo creo que eso se deduce de la conversación den el 3x04 con lo de "_Tendrás que hacer cosas que van contra tu naturaleza_". No he podido dejar de meter un guiño a su afición por las patatas fritas ni a su colgante En realidad no son dos alas pero no he conseguido distinguir bien lo que es, así que decidí darle ese significado en vista de que son algo parecido. Pero lo más importante: la teoría surrealista sobre el cuchillo de Ruby. Sabemos que en el infierno tienen cadenas. Si de algún modo al huir de él, llevara parte de sus cadenas encima...creo que tendria sentido que actuar como armas. Algo así como la kriptonita de Superman. Se han escapado del infierno y esas cadenas estaban en él para que no lo hicieran, asi que conservar su poder en la tierra. Ruby las funde y con eso hace su cuchillo, su colgante y arregla el colt. Lo del colt y el encuentro de Ruby la demonio de la encrucijada es algo que creí necesario. En el 3x05, cuando Sam la invoca ella le dice "Esa no es la Colt original. Déjame adivinar: Ruby. es como un grano en mi culo" (o algo así). Eso me dio que pensar que ellas dos es habían visto antes y creo que por ser demonio de una categoria similar a la de ALice, Ruby querría cargárselos (y a su jefa, claro). Así descubre lo de Dean y cómo usarlo en su favor para ganarse la confianza de Sam. Decidí darle nombre a Alice, su nombre de demonia: Jezabel. Es una reina biblíca que volvió "págano" a su reino. En cierto modo le veo similitudes con el personaje de Alice paganiza o corrompe por decirlo así. Y las partes Ruby/Sam de las serie, decidí soslayarlas, porque ya las habéis visto.

Eso es todo por esta vez, planeo acabar la historia prontito. Falta un capítulo + epílogo si no me extiendo más de lo planeado. Gracias por todo!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	8. The Hunter II

Siento el enorme retraso en publicar, cada capítulo me cuesta éones. Aún os debo los reviews del capítulo anterior pero prometo responderlos cuanto antes. Ya sólo falta un capítulo más y se acaba el fic ;)

* * *

**The witch, the demon, the hunter**

The Hunter: Parte II

«-_Llámame zorra y ódiame si quieres, pero nunca te he mentido, Sam. Nunca._»

-Ruby. 3x16-

Qué podía decir. La eternidad en el infierno unía y eso le venía bien. Los demonios rara vez actuaban en solitario, iban en parejas o en grupos. Ruby los rastreaba con facilidad, oliéndoles a kilómetros de distancia.

Siempre había unos cuantos cerca de los Winchester, pero hasta el momento nunca habían ido a propio intento tras ellos. Al contrario, eran los hermanos los que aparecían para cazarlos. Así que a Ruby le intrigó descubrir a una tríada de demonios persiguiendo a los Winchester una semana después de que hubieran pasado por Maple Springs, Minnesota. Parecían tener prisa y querer pasar desapercibidos porque Ruby no encontró muertes extrañas ni desapariciones a su paso. Era como si tuvieran una misión que cumplir.

Les dio alcance un par de días después, mientras los Winchester estaban de fiesta en el Museo Marítimo de Bay Rock. Estaban tan ocupados vigilándoles, que Ruby mató por la espalda a un demonio con facilidad. Le hundió la hoja en la médula espinal y sostuvo su cuerpo contra ella para sentir sus estertores finales contra la piel, su esencia deflagrándose y pereciendo. Después le extrajo la daga de la espalda y lo dejó caer al suelo entre los arbustos. Sigilosa como un gato se aproximó al segundo demonio. En esta ocasión ocupaba el cuerpo de un hombre de mediana edad bien vestido y con un rostro común, el tipo de persona que pasaba desapercibida. Estaba aguardando en la puerta trasera del Museo Marítimo, seguramente vigilando por si los Winchester salían por ahí.

Aunque Ruby fue muy precavida, el demonio la vio a unos metros de distancia y sus pupilas humanas se expandieron hasta ocupar todo el ojo, mirándola con desprecio. Sin cruzar palabra se abalanzó sobre ella y le lanzó un puñetazo. Ruby paró el golpe con el antebrazo y contraatacó noqueándole con un cabezazo. El demonio retrocedió un par de pasos ligeramente aturdido por el golpe pero esquivó la cuchillada de Ruby y le dio una patada en la boca del estomago. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula y otro en el pómulo, obligándola a recular.

Ruby se irguió en pose defensiva, dolorida y furiosa. Esta vez, tomó la iniciativa obligando al demonio a retirarse con una potente combinación de golpes y puñaladas veloces, hasta que quedó arrinconado contra una pared. Intentó darle un puñetazo, pero Ruby esquivó el golpe ladeando la cabeza y le clavó la hoja en el estomago. El brazo del demonio cayó pesadamente a su costado y sus ojos y su boca se abrieron mucho en unos segundos en los que el tiempo pareció haberse congelado. Entonces Ruby giró la daga en un ángulo de noventa grados y la hundió aún más, con una mueca de asco. El demonio empalado comenzó a temblar convulsivamente hasta la muerte y sólo cuando su último espasmo dejó de vibrar en la hoja del infierno, Ruby le substrajo el arma del cuerpo.

Resopló y observó el cadáver con indiferencia, sintiendo como el pómulo y la barbilla le latían por los golpes recibidos. Entonces percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y vio al tercer demonio huyendo de ella, esquivando setos y aspersores.

Soltando una maldición, echó a correr detrás de él. Se trataba de una mujer castaña con el pelo muy corto. Llevaba un vestido negro que se confundía fácilmente en la oscuridad de la noche, pero su olor fuerte y picante guiaba a Ruby sin posibilidad de error. La persiguió durante unos minutos hasta el muelle. Allí se detuvo, a la luz de las farolas, analizando la hilera de almacenes con atención. El olor a salitre era tan fuerte que debilitaba el rastro, pero seguía ahí, flotando en el aire sutilmente. Ruby agarró con fuerza el mango de madera lacada de su daga y se adentró por el callejón que había entre dos grandes almacenes. Estaba muy oscuro, pero sus ojos de demonio percibían las siluetas de todo lo que había a su alrededor con una extraña luminescencia. Había una puerta lateral oxidada unos metros más adelante a la que parecía dar el rastro. Ruby la abrió con cuidado, apretando los dientes cuando ésta chirrió, y echó un rápido vistazo circular al almacén, lleno de jaulas de madera, cajas, enormes congeladores y sal gorda. Aunque no se dejaba ver, el hedor de la demonio era más fuerte allí y a medida que Ruby exploraba el lugar, sigilosa y atenta a cada sonido, se intensificaba. Le pareció oír el sonido de pasos amortiguados a su derecha, pero cuando inspeccionó la zona le encontró vacía. Entonces oyó algo a sus espaldas y derribó una hilera de jaulas de madera de una patada, pero tampoco encontró a la demonio allí.

De pronto, algo impactó contra ella y la arrojó al suelo. Ruby cayó sobre su estomago y por unos instantes se le cortó la respiración. Alzó el rostro con rapidez a tiempo de ver a la demonio corriendo hacia la salida. Blasfemando interiormente, se levantó con agilidad y salió a la carrera tras ella. El cuerpo que ocupaba la demonio era más menudo que el suyo, sus piernas más cortas y por tanto sus zancadas más pequeñas, así que Ruby le ganaba una pequeña distancia a cada paso. No obstante, su presa logró abrir la puerta oxidada y salir al callejón, aunque no le sirvió de mucho. Ruby la alcanzó ni bien había dado dos pasos y la empotró contra una de las paredes ennegrecidas por el salitre. La sujetó con fuerza por la espalda del vestido y la apuñaló en un brazo. La hoja atravesó carne y hueso como si fueran de mantequilla y la punta se enterró en el hormigón firmemente, apuntalando a la demonio en medio de un retorcido grito de dolor. Intentó revolverse, pero Ruby la aplastaba implacablemente, empujándole el cráneo contra la pared e ignorando sus fútiles intentos de de arañarla y golpearla con su brazo libre. Se acercó al oído de su victima antes de hablarle.

-¿Por qué estabais siguiendo a los Winchester?

-Has elegido mal tu bando, Ruby –rugía la demonio, con la voz quebrada por el dolor. El brazo apuntalado le temblaba como si estuviera recibiendo una descarga eléctrica –No sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

-Deberíais cambiar de discurso, todos me decís lo mismo antes de morir –se burló Ruby. Agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de su daga y la bajó unos centímetros, desgarrando el brazo de la demonio. El olor a carne quemada y sus convulsiones se intensificaron –Ahora puedes seguir recitándome frases apocalípticas o puedes responder a mis preguntas antes de que te abra el brazo en canal. Veamos qué eliges. ¿Por qué seguíais a los Winchester?

La demonio apretó las mandíbulas, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor. Ruby podía ver sus ojos negros brillando en la oscuridad, ahítos de agonía, su rostro deformado por un sufrimiento incontenible. Y a pesar de todo se negaba a hablar, lo cual significaba que ocultaba algo _gordo_.

-Déjame adivinar. Los habéis seguido desde Maple Springs para pedirles un baile, ¿verdad? Me temo que llegas un poco tarde, ya me los han reservado todos.

La demonio lanzó una risotada seca y quebrada por su padecimiento, pero profundamente burlona. La sangre que chorreaba por su brazo herido comenzaba a formar un charco a sus pies.

-Estás apostando al caballo equivocado. Se está alzando un nuevo líder y aniquilará a todos lo que le estorben o se opongan. Tu querido Winchester cometió un error al matar al demonio de la encrucijada. Al nuevo candidato no le ha gustado y nos ha dado orden de eliminarle. Tal vez se libre esta vez, pero tiene los días contados y tú también. Es sólo un humano tan débil e insignificante como los demás y si fueras una chica lista buscarías un buen agujero donde esconderte para sobrevivir un poco más.

-Oh, es una buena idea. El problema es que el agujero que me gustaba ya está ocupado. Por una tal Lilith, ¿te suena? –Ruby percibió la sorpresa de la demonio al escuchar el nombre y la apretó con más fuerza contra la pared –¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tu adorada Lilith os ha enviado a hacer el trabajo sucio? ¿Por qué no se ha encargado ella misma de Sam Winchester si no es más que un humano corriente?

-Lilith tiene asuntos más importantes de los que encargarse –murmuró.

-Ah, sí, exterminar la raza humana, dominar el mundo…siempre tan original. Es una pena que tú no vayas a vivir para ver si lo consigue –le contó al oído. Reconociendo las palabras de Ruby, la demonio hizo un último intento por liberarse pero se detuvo en seco cuando la daga se enterró certeramente en su espalda. Esta vez, Ruby recuperó su arma antes de que el cuerpo dejara de sacudirse y cayera al suelo, desmadejado y sangrante.

Contempló el cadáver de la joven durante unos segundos, sin permitirse sentir compasión. Humano poseído era igual a humano muerto. Matar al demonio implicaba matar al hospedador, pero para ella el humano moría en cuanto era _ocupado_. Mala suerte para él, pero ella no tenía tiempo para más miramientos.

Y cada vez que mataba a un demonio experimentaba una sensación de venganza primitiva y cierto alivio moral, como si expiara un poco sus pecados, como si aclarara un poco la oscuridad que tenía dentro. Llevaba una cuenta imaginaria de los demonios que eliminaba, restándolos del saldo total de guerreros de Lilith. No pensaba en los daños colaterales, ni se planteaba dudas éticas. Era práctica y actuaba por instinto. Y eso era lo que debía hacer Sam Winchester si quería ganar esa guerra.

**o0o**

Ruby tenía más asuntos en la Tierra además de los Winchester, por ejemplo Jezabel. No tenía tiempo para embarcarse en una larga búsqueda al azar, así que decidió investigar en libros de magia negra hasta que un día dio con algo de utilidad.

Los vínculos.

Cuando un humano y un demonio hacían un trato, se creaba un vínculo irrompible entre ellos. El traspaso de la propiedad de un alma sólo podía hacerse con el beneplácito del humano que la poseía, bien por contrato oral o por medio de un conjuro, y sólo el demonio tenía la posibilidad de rescindirlo. Estudiando los conjuros de entrega, Ruby reconoció algunos de sus versos, porque los había pronunciado sin conocer su significado cuando era humana, dando así su alma a cambio de poder. Según esos libros, el vínculo nunca perecía, ni siquiera cuando el humano moría e iba al infierno. Y ese vínculo era lo que le permitiría localizar a Jezabel, a _Alice_.

_Ajenjo, matalobos, huesos de ave, unas gotas de su sangre y un trozo de cuerda anudada._

Y más de cuatro siglos después, Ruby Carver volvió a practicar brujería.

**o0o**

El olor de Jezabel le llegó de pronto, superponiéndose al aroma de la cera derretida y de las hierbas incensadas. Una mixtura de podredumbre, sangre y piel que impregnaba cada partícula del oxígeno que Ruby respiraba. Un rastro invisible, marcándole el camino.

Lo siguió durante días, atravesando estado tras estado, dejando a los Winchester a su suerte. Pasó las navidades en el coche desvencijado con matrícula de Wyoming, deteniéndose lo justo para asomar la cabeza por la ventilla y otear el aire exhaustivamente cada vez que llegaba a un cruce de caminos. Entonces daba un volantazo, cambiaba las marchas y pisaba el acelerador, rígida en el asiento por sus deseos de venganza. Indiferente a las casas decoradas con luces de colores, al muérdago y la ridícula efigie de Papá Noel en cada valla publicitaria.

Cuando pasaba por un lugar en el que Jezabel había estado, sus huellas eran muy visibles para ojos expertos. Venas cortadas, cuellos rotos en 'caídas' y un largo compendio de muertes accidentales o auto infringidas. En las casas de las víctimas solían encontrarse elementos de hechicería que la prensa atribuía a prácticas satánicas.

Investigando un poco, Ruby descubrió que la demonio no había cambiado su modus operandi. Tal vez actuara en grupos más grandes, pero seguía robando cuerpos de conocidas de sus víctimas para poder acercarse sin levantar sospechas e intervenir desde dentro. Cuando había conseguido las almas de su nuevo aquelarre, mataba a sus brujas, desechaba el cuerpo robado y buscaba un nuevo objetivo. Ahora que la parafernalia de la tortura y el ahorcamiento de brujas ya no estaban de moda, se encargaba de matarlas ella misma. La muy zorra.

Mientras pasaba ciudad tras ciudad, Ruby se recreaba interiormente en las mil y una torturas que le infringiría. Quería traerle el infierno a la tierra, hacerla sufrir a un nivel que ningún cuerpo humano había conocido. Y en medio de su agonía le arrancaría hasta la última gota de verdad sobre el destino de Anne para luego borrar por completo su vil existencia.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la ciudad en la que estaba Jezabel, su rastro lo impregnaba todo y en el aire vibraba una energía electroestática que erizaba el pelaje de los gatos. Ya había muerto una mujer después de escupir literalmente sus dientes y Ruby no tenía dudas de que eso estaba relacionado con esa perra que una vez se hizo llamar Alice. Pero sus deseos de venganza, no hacían que Ruby perdiera la cabeza. Sabía que debía tener cuidado con ella, que era una demonio muy poderosa, mucho más que ella. Sería precavida y forjaría un plan antes de atacar.

Así pues, decidió investigar un poco. Esperó hasta el anochecer y entonces se coló en la casa de la mujer asesinada para recavar información. El lugar no olía a Jezabel, así que Ruby sospechó que una de las brujas había obrado por cuenta propia. Pero entonces un aroma indescriptible e inconfundible anegó su olfato.

Sam había estado ahí. Eso significaba que los Winchester estaban en la ciudad y si Jezabel los encontraba, los partiría en dos como a una pajita. Ruby estaba segura de que ella servía a Lilith; entregarle las cabezas de los Winchester con un lazo, sería una manera de ganarse su favor. Y no le sería difícil encontrarles, porque ellos la estarían buscando a esas alturas. Dos corderitos yendo alegremente a la boca del lobo.

Furiosa y más asustada de lo que quería reconocerse, Ruby salió de la casa sin dejar de maldecir.

**o0o**

Tenía que conseguir que los Winchester se fueran de la ciudad antes de que Jezabel les descubriera. Condujo unos kilómetros su viejo trasto hasta que captó el aroma de Sam en dirección opuesta. Dejó el coche en una callejuela y salió caminando a su encuentro. La carretera estaba desierta pero la creciente intensidad del olor de Sam informaba a Ruby de que se aproximaban. Cuando oyó el lejano ronroneo del motor del Impala, cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos hacia delante, como si fuera a parar el coche con las manos. Parpadeó y miró fijamente la carretera con los ojos negros como la tinta, mientras sus labios se ondulaban y mecían murmurando unas palabras en una lengua extraña. El volumen de su letanía aumentó cuando el Impala apareció tras una curva y cuando se silenció, el motor del coche se paró y las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Para cuando el coche se detuvo, Ruby estaba esperándoles en medio de la carretera, con los brazos cruzados y los pies bien afianzados al suelo.

Por supuesto su advertencia no sirvió de mucho, por más que lo intentó. Sam se permitió el lujo de considerarla, pero el mentecato de su hermano se negaba a pensar siquiera en abandonar la ciudad por venir el aviso de un demonio. Ruby no tenía tiempo ni ganas de ser amable, así que Dean Winchester terminó disparándola con la Colt que ella misma les había arreglado.

Colérica, Ruby decidió desaparecer en lugar de partirle todos los huesos. Volvió a su coche y trató de apaciguarse pensando que Sam había desviado el disparo. Comenzaba a confiar en ella, aunque ni él lo supiera. Pero eso no serviría de muchos si Jezabel los mataba.

Dado que los necios Winchester no pararían hasta lograr acabar muertos, Ruby decidió vigilarles de cerca para intentar salvarles el culo. No podía disuadirles de que fueran tras la demonio, así que no le quedaba más que ayudarles cuando intentaran acabar con ella tan indefensos como dos aprendices. Aparcó en el motel, paró el motor y aguardó en el coche su siguiente movimiento, aferrando con fuerza el volante. Estaba tensa y una sensación de nauseas trepaba por su estomago hasta su garganta, dejándole un desagradable gusto en la lengua. Después de tantos siglos iba a enfrentarse a Alice y a la verdad del destino de Anne. Pero nada era cómo lo había pensado. Para empezar, no tenía ningún plan para acabar con ella más que su cuchillo y para seguir los Winchester estaban de por medio, dispuestos a pasear sus bonitos traseros por la boca de Jezabel para que les diera un buen mordisco. La idea de que Sam muriera la inquietaba demasiado. Si él perecía, no tendrían ninguna esperanza de ganar la guerra y todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano. Pero no sabía qué hacer para mantenerlo a salvo.

Le oía discutir con su hermano en el interior de la habitación del motel, pero en un momento dado, sólo quedó la voz del menor. Segundos después, Sam salió del motel a toda velocidad, con la Colt en la mano y el rostro descompuesto. Ruby no necesitó mucho más para hacerse una idea de que había sucedido. Por un instante se debatió entre seguirlo y evitar que diera alcance a Jezabel o ayudar a Dean, y finalmente con un gesto de fastidio, cogió la bota con antídoto para el vudú que había preparado por si acaso y entró en la habitación de hotel.

Dean Winchester estaba tirado en el suelo, ahogándose y escupiendo sangre, y aún así tuvo el ánimo suficiente para llamarla zorra y decirle que se pusiera a la cola si quería matarle. Ruby reprimió el impulso de partirle las piernas, lo levantó como a un muñeco de trapo y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Se colocó sobre él, le sujetó con fuerza por la mandíbula y le obligó a beber el antídoto. No es que le cayera demasiado bien, pero si moría Sam Winchester lo pasaría mal y ella perdería su mejor baza para llegar hasta él.

Una vez se aseguró de que no iba a seguir escupiendo los pulmones, lo dejó ahí y salió rápidamente. Entró en el coche, cerró de un portazo y estaba arrancando el motor cuando lo vio salir arrastrándose del motel. El cazador se apoyó en el marcó de la puerta, limpiándose la sangre de las comisuras de la boca y mascullando al comprobar que su hermano se había llevado el Impala. Entonces vio a Ruby, a punto de marcharse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr hacia ella, medio ahogado y débil aún, con el rifle que le había lanzado fuertemente sujeto en su mano. Por un segundo le recordó a sí misma cuando era humana y despertó en medio del bosque después de que Alice le diera una paliza de muerte. Si había reunido fuerzas para levantarse, había sido por el miedo a que algo le sucedería a Anne. Y ahora Dean Winchester, renqueaba hacia su coche dispuesto a ir tras su hermano aunque segundos antes hubiera estado a punto de morir. Ruby sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese recuerdo incómodo y con un suspiro, abrió la puerta abollada del copiloto y dejó a Dean subir.

Ni bien estuvo sentado, Ruby pisó el acelerador y se pusieron en marcha. Dean se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, mareado y dolorido aún, pero con suficiente ánimo para observar el coche con aire crítico y hacer una mueca con cada petardazo o chirrido de ruedas.

-¿De dónde demonios has sacado este trasto? Da pena –preguntó.

-Puedes _salir_ de él cuando quieras –replicó Ruby con antipatía.

Dean pareció captar el mensaje y se mantuvo silencioso durante unos segundos. Pero como Ruby sospechaba, eso no podía durar mucho.

-Ese demonio del que hablaste… ¿cómo de peligroso es?

-Casi te mata sin estar siquiera en tu misma habitación. No podéis hacer nada contra ella –le recordó Ruby, con la vista fija en la carretera. El rastro de Sam y el de Jezabel iban en la misma dirección, a esas alturas, ya debían de haberse encontrado.

Dean carraspeó, incómodo, y la miró de reojo.

-Entonces…¿crees que Sam...

-No –le atajó Ruby –le gusta jugar con sus presas antes de matarlas. Aunque si me hubierais hecho caso, nada de esto hubiera pasado –apostilló irritada.

Dean quería hacerle muchas más preguntas, pero los dos sabían que ese no era momento. Él la necesitaba para llegar hasta Sam y mientras así fuera, cabía la posibilidad de que mantuviera su gran boca cerrada, por mucho que no se fiara de ella ni de sus intenciones.

Por el bien de _Sam_.

Ruby se sorprendió al descubrir que ya no tenía tantas ganas de partirle las piernas. Por supuesto, eso no duró mucho, porque en cuanto aparcó temerariamente tras comerse un seto y atropellar un buzón, Dean se arrojó del coche aún en marcha.

-¡Espera! –le llamó, pero el cazador ya estaba irrumpiendo en la casa de las brujas armado sólo con su ridículo rifle –Idiota –maldijo Ruby, se guardó el cuchillo en el interior de la cazadora de cuero y fue al encuentro de Jezabel, a intentar salvar lo que pudiera.

El vínculo se había disuelto. Ya no quedaba más que la última brizna de fragancia de Jezabel, deshilachándose de su cuerpo robado. Después de una eternidad de rencor e ira, _Alice_ ya no existía.

Dean Winchester la había apuñalado a tiempo de evitar que la enviara de vuelta al infierno. Ya no había marcha atrás, su última oportunidad de averiguar que había pasado con Anne había muerto junto con la demonio. Eso era lo único que podía pensar mientras veía el cuerpo muerto de la humana a la que había poseído tumbado bocabajo junto a ella. Eso era todo lo que le llenaba la cabeza cuando se levantó sola, clavándose cristales rotos en la palma de la mano, dolorida, golpeada y herida. La garganta se le había abrasado cuando su esencia estuvo a punto de abandonar el cuerpo y notaba el gusto de la sangre en los labios, resbalándole desde la nariz. Pero sólo podía mirar a _Alice_.

Escuchó a los Winchester acercándose a ella, caminando sobre los fragmentos de cristal y muebles destrozados. Sam la estaba mirando, con la boca abierta como si fuera a decir algo. Con esa naturaleza compasiva suya reflejándose en la mirada ahora que sabía que una vez había sido humana. Consciente de que se había enfrentado al demonio a quien le dio su alma para salvarles la vida, y que casi había muerto en el intento.

Nadie había sentido compasión ni algún tipo de gratitud por ella antes. Incluso Dean la miraba con su mejor cara de "Nos has salvado la vida otra vez y no sé porque lo haces, pero no te voy a dar las gracias porque eres un demonio" que viniendo de él podía considerarse como un gesto amable. Ruby no estaba preparada para recibir eso. Al menos cuando acababa de perder el último resto de Anne.

-_Marchaos_ –les ordenó. Necesitaba estar sola consigo misma, con su pasado, con su enemiga. Incluso ella necesitaba un respiro –_Yo limpiaré esto._

Dean obedeció sin más miramientos, sin duda aliviado de que ella hubiera roto un momento a todas luces demasiado raro e incómodo para él. Arrastró a su hermano hasta la puerta, pero Sam se volvió. Y la miró.

Nunca la había mirado así. Pasó de ser un misterio a un demonio y en esa categoría se había quedado. Eso implicaba desconfianza, su instinto natural de eliminarla y un eterno recelo intrínseco a su condición de cazador. Y aunque era irritante considerando que desde que había huido del infierno no había hecho más que dedicarse a salvarles la vida, Ruby podía soportarlo. Había vivido una eternidad de tortura, agonía y horror, el desprecio no podía herirla. Pero la compasión y una preocupación incomprensible tanto para ella como para él, no era algo con lo que pudiera lidiar. No quería que Sam sintiera pena por ella, eso no. Era un demonio, no una inocente.

-_Marchaos_ –repitió duramente mostrándoles sus ojos negros. Y por una vez, los Winchester la obedecieron.

**o0o**

Limpió el filo del cuchillo en los pantalones de la humana que había poseído Jezabel, hasta que estuvo vacío de su sangre. Después lo guardó en su vaina y se puso en pie. Fue al moverse cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una gota de algo en la barbilla. En un primer momento pensó que sería sangre pero al limpiarse se cercioró de que eran lágrimas.

Estaba llorando otra vez lágrimas silentes. La sensación de pérdida embargaba su alma como si realmente la tuviera, como si fuera una humana. Y en ese momento odió recordar cómo era serlo. Odió recordar a Anne y el modo en qué la había abandonado. Odió al depravado de Joseph y al fanático del reverendo. Odió a la beata Martha y sobre todo, odió a Alice. Odió con un odio humano, no surgido del desprecio ni del antagonismo sino del dolor más profundo y convulso. Y así, furiosa y frustrada, metió un pie bajo el cadáver de Jezabel y le dio la vuelta hasta dejarlo boca arriba.

Sabía que esa humana no tenía nada que ver con la demonio, que era sólo un traje temporal que había utilizado para cumplir sus propósitos. Pero en su rostro paralizado en una mueca de sorpresa fatal, Ruby veía a _Alice_. Vea a Alice muerta y veía a Anne, a _su_ Anne perdida para siempre. Y sentía el impulso de destrozarlo todo, de olvidar, de terminar. En un mismo movimiento se dejó caer de rodillas y sacó su daga de la funda. La sujetó con ambas manos, la alzó por encima de su cabeza y la hundió con todo su odio en el antiguo cuerpo de Jezabel, con un grito inhumano.

**o0o**

Le llevó un buen rato calmarse, pero cuando logró hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ya sabía cómo acercarse a Dean. No tenía que convencerle de que quería ayudar a su hermano, no necesitaba que confiara en ella. Sólo tenía que pedirle que hiciera algo por el bien de Sam y él lo haría. Como ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por Anne.

Le mintió, por supuesto, _por el bien de Sam_. Le dijo que no había forma de salvarle porque de saber que la única manera de hacerlo era usando los poderes de su hermano, se negaría en redondo. Del mismo modo que no le mencionaría nada de eso a Sam, porque era consciente de que la esperanza de que ella pudiera ayudarles era una de las cosas que lo mantenían en marcha. Le pidió que ayudara a Sam a endurecerse para sobrevivir en el mundo una vez él se fuera, para que siguiera luchando.

Necesitaba que Sam se volviera más frío, menos sentimental. No podía echarse a llorar en un rincón si Dean moría, tenía que continuar luchando porque él era el único que podía ganar esa guerra. Ella podía guiarle, podría salvarle la vida durante un tiempo, pero no podía obligarle a pelear. Entre los dos debían prepararle para sobrevivir. Sin Dean y si fuera necesario, también sin ella.

Como solía suceder en las grandes guerras, después de una escaramuza especialmente violenta o de una batalla con muchas pérdidas, se producía un periodo de calma.

**o0o**

Durante unas cuantas semanas se dieron pocos movimientos demoniacos, lo cual la inquietó. Ese tipo de quietud era la propicia para agruparse y planear el segundo golpe, mucho más devastador que el anterior.

A finales de la quinta semana después de acabar con Jezabel captó el rastro de un grupo de demonios entrando en Colorado. Tenía la daga en la mano y estaba a punto de entrar en el almacén en que se habían metido segundos antes cuando los cristales sucios de las ventanas que había a su lado se hicieron añicos. Ruby se cubrió el rostro con un brazo para protegerse de sus punzantes fragmentos pero eso no le impidió ver cuatro esencias negras saliendo del edificio y elevándose hacia el cielo tapizado de la luces moribundas del atardecer.

Se irguió y observó a los demonios hasta que desaparecieron entre las nubes. Iba a regresar a su coche cuando vio nuevas estelas oscuras llegando como misiles de todas direcciones y siguiente el rastro de las que ya habían desaparecido.

-Mierda –masculló corriendo hacia su coche. Ruby arrancó, cambió de marcha y pisó al acelerador, persiguiendo a los demonios. El motor de su coche traqueteaba bajo el capó por el sobreesfuerzo, pero ella no le dio tregua, siempre tras su presa. Más y más demonios se unían a la hueste que volaba a toda velocidad en dirección norte hasta que Ruby calculó que habría casi una cuarentena.

A menudo tenía que desviarse porque las carreteras no seguían el mismo recorrido que esos seres, pero Ruby llegó a la ciudad de Monument sólo unos minutos después que ellos. Fue fácil encontrarles pues su olor se concentraba en un punto concreto de la ciudad: la comisaría de policía. En la mezcla de azufre, óxido, sangre y carne quemada, Ruby percibió el perfume de Sam y maldijo interiormente confirmando sus sospechas. Lilith había enviado a la caballería pesada para acabar con el molesto Winchester, y así con toda posibilidad de división entre los demonios. Sin candidatos, no habría elecciones.

El ejército se desperdigó por toda la ciudad buscando cuerpos que ocupar, para reagruparse más tarde, acomodándose en sus vainas humanas, alrededor de la comisaría de policia donde estaban los Winchester. Estaban cercándoles, esperando a que salieran o a encontrar una grieta en sus defensas para exterminarlos.

Ruby aparcó de cualquier manera y bajó del coche. Ni bien dio un paso, ya tenía el cuchillo firmemente aferrado a su mano. A pesar de todo, los demonios no se percataron de su presencia inicialmente, demasiado ocupados arracimándose en torno a las puertas como una lúgubre milicia fantasmal. La demonio analizó la situación y resolvió buscar una manera de entrar. Sería más útil dentro del edificio, con los Winchester. Usar la Colt podría dar resultado.

Se deslizó por uno de los laterales del edificio antes de que su presencia fuera advertida por un grupo de demonios. Todos sabían de qué lado estaba así que sobraron las palabras. Dos mujeres y un hombre poseídos se lanzaron sobre ella con las manos desnudas. La golpearon en el estómago e intentaron reducirla pero Ruby giró sobre sí misma describiendo una poderosa circunferencia con su daga, que desgarró carne demoníaca. Dos de los demonios retrocedieron con un gemido y un poco de humo, entonces ella se concentró en la tercera. Encajó un par de puñetazos en el pómulo y la ceja antes de poder contraatacar y eliminar a la demonio atravesándole el abdomen con la daga. Después aprovechó su cuerpo para arrojarlo sobre su compañero y derribarlo, mientras lanzaba la pierna hacia atrás, frenando en seco el ataque de la mujer restante. En un veloz movimiento se giró y le hincó la hoja por la barbilla.

La extrajo, con un sonido de agua hirviendo acompañado de un latigazo de humo negro y se volvió hacia el demonio restante. La daga se hundió con certeza bajo su esternón, interrumpiendo su carrera hacia ella.

Una vez salvado el primer obstáculo, Ruby siguió avanzando por un lateral del edificio, con el cuchillo ensangrentado en una mano y pasos cautos y sigilosos. Podía oler a Sam a través del hormigón de las paredes, moviéndose, inquieto.

No había más demonios a la vista en ese sector, así que Ruby aprovechó para intentar forzar las ventanas. Como imaginaba, los Winchester las habían protegido con una línea de sal que las volvía infranqueables. Llegó al extremo del edificio sin encontrar ningún acceso y exploró su parte trasera durante unos segundos. Entonces un grupo de cuatro o cinco demonios la divisaron al fondo y echaron a correr hacia ella.

Ruby fue rápida y certera. Cortó el cuello de un hombre negro de mediana edad de un solo tajazo y envió a un tipo canoso con unos cuantos kilos de más al suelo de una patada. Dos mujeres se le arrojaron encima, clavándole las uñas y golpeándola. La derribaron y a Ruby se le escurrió el cuchillo de las manos. El quinto demonio, un tipo pelirrojo, se hizo con él y trató de trincharla, pero ella usó el cuerpo de una de las demonios para parar su trayectoria. Después la apartó hacia un lado antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera extraerle la daga, de modo que su mango quedó apoyado contra el suelo y la hoja se hundió más profundamente en el cuerpo de la mujer, sobresaliendo la punta por su pecho. Ruby se quitó de encima a la otra demonio y se levantó con agilidad, sin usar las manos. El hombre gordo se lanzó sobre ella, pero la rubia se hizo a un lado y le golpeó en la espalda, de modo que éste cayó sobre la demonio muerta y se clavó la punta de la daga en el pecho. Quedaban sólo la mujer y el hombre pelirrojo rodeándola, pero con el temor brillando en sus ojos negros.

Ruby sabía que no podría derrotarles sin la daga así que peleó con ambos hasta atontarles y después corrió hacia los cadáveres para recuperarla. Apartó al hombre gordo y giró rápidamente a la demonio. Le llevó unos segundos poder sustraerle el cuchillo del cuerpo, de tan hondamente clavado que estaba, momento que aprovechó la mujer para golpearla en la cara. Ruby cayó hacia atrás pero con el cuchillo firmemente sujeto en la mano de modo que cuando la tipeja se acercó para pegarle, le hincó el arma entre las costillas. El único demonio superviviente, al ver el panorama dio media vuelta y echó a correr, sin duda para alertar a los demás. Nunca llegó a hacerlo. Cayó a plomo sobre el suelo con la daga clavada entre los omoplatos.

Ruby caminó hacia él, respirando agitadamente y con el pelo revuelto. Le sacó el cuchillo y se volvió furiosa hacia el edificio. Intentó forzar dos ventanas sin resultado, pero afortunadamente algún idiota había dejado una brecha en el reguero de sal en una tercera, así que tomó carrerilla y entró de un salto, rompiendo el cristal.

**o0o**

Por un momento llegó a pensar que la dejarían atrapada en la trampa para demonios en la que había aterrizado, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para llegar a ellos. Pero Sam la dejó salir sin hacer preguntas y Dean la abordó en el acto para pedirle un informe sobre los enemigos.

Ruby sintió ganas de hundir el puño en sus cabezas como si se trataran de sandías maduras cuando descubrió que los muy idiotas habían perdido la dichosa Colt. El único arma que les permitía eliminar a los demonios a distancia y con relativa seguridad. Y no podría arreglar otro maldito revolver porque ya no le quedaba nada de las cadenas del infierno.

Esos inútiles descerebrados no le dejaban más opciones. Ruby había sabido desde el primer momento que era una pieza prescindible del tablero. Guiaba y protegía al rey, pero él podría seguir adelante sin ella. O al menos sólo le quedaba confiar en que lo haría, porque sin su sacrificio, Sam no saldría vivo de esa.

Treinta demonios cercándoles (si es que no llegaban más) y ellos habían perdido la única jodida arma que tenían. No podrían vencer la resistencia por la fuerza, así que a Ruby no le quedaba otra opción que recurrir a la magia, cosa que detestaba hacer.

Tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que prácticamente tendría que inmolarse al realizar ese hechizo. Haría desaparecer a todos los demonios en una milla, a ella también, evidentemente. Un hechizo tan poderoso de magia negra necesitaba un sacrificio grande: el corazón de una virgen. Un elemento muy preciado en la hechicería por alguna razón que Ruby desconocía.

Esa pobre chica tendría que morir, pero en toda guerra había pérdidas. Si ella moría muchos otros vivirían, especialmente Sam. El resultado final era lo que contaba.

Ya daba por supuesto que Dean se opondría, con su patética doble moral. Él era el único al que le estaba permitido sacrificarse y no pensaba tolerar que nadie más lo hiciera. Aunque por supuesto eso no la incluía a ella. Una demonio, qué más daba.

Por eso le ignoró directamente y se centró en Sam, era él quien le interesaba. Era él el que tenía que darse cuenta de que era necesario tomar ciertas medidas por poco éticas que pudieran ser. En la guerra no contaban los principios, lo que contaba era salir vivo de una batalla para poder luchar otra. Muerto, su mojigata moral no le serviría de nada. Ni a él ni a los millones de humanos que perecerían.

Por un momento creyó que Sam iba a tenerla en cuenta. Creyó que se iba a comportar como lo que era, el líder del otro bando, que priorizaba e intentaba reducir las pérdidas, fuera por el medio que fuera. El guerrero que estaba llamado a ser, cuyo código no eran unos obsoletos valores sino la ley marcial. Pero el irritante Dean Winchester tuvo que entrar en acción y disuadirle. Le propuso un plan ridículo cuyas posibilidades de éxito eran prácticamente nulas. Un suicidio fácil de acuerdo con su tendencia autodestructiva que el idiota de Sam decidió seguir porque era más cómodo para su conciencia.

Ruby se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada. Salvarle la vida a los Winchester era como darle de comer a un pobre: les sacaba del apuro durante un breve tiempo pero luego volvían al punto inicial. Había perdido su única posibilidad de averiguar qué había sido de Anne por salvarles el culo llevándose una considerable paliza para nada. Les había arreglado el Colt y no había recibido ni un _gracias_. Le había proporcionado a Sam información que desconocía y la posibilidad de salvar a su hermano. Había evitado que Dean vomitara sus tripas troceadas y había intentado aleccionar al menor de los Winchester para que los humanos tuvieran alguna posibilidad real de sobrevivir en esa guerra. Todo en balde.

Morirían y ya no quedaría nadie poderoso para enfrentarse a Lilith y vencerla. Ruby controló a duras penas el impulso natural de darles una paliza ella misma por idiotas pero se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada. Iban meterse una manzana en la boca y tendérsele en bandeja de plata a Lilith como dos cerdos asados y no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedírselo. Habían tomado su decisión. Pero no pensaba quedarse sentada viendo como eran aniquilados, eso no.

Por eso, las palabras de Sam la hirieron como un corte de su cuchillo.

_-Entonces, ¿simplemente vas a marcharte?_

Ruby se sintió insultada. No se había ganado a medio infierno como enemigo al ayudarles –por no hablar de Lilith –para que Sam le hablara de esa manera. Como si esa guerra y _él_ le importaran una mierda.

Así que se volvió hacia él y le habló de lo decepcionada que estaba. Dean bajó la cabeza, como si se sintiera incómodo por el cariz que estaba tomando esa conversación. Y Sam... Sam se mantuvo en silencio y tan sólo la tensión en sus mandíbulas la indujo a pensar que la había oído. Era evidente que no pensaba defenderse, que ni siquiera se molestaría en intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión. Después de todo, ¿por qué iban a importarle lo que pensara un demonio?

Ruby se sintió estúpida y ridículamente humana cuando tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para parecer impasible al hablar.

_-¿Te importaría soltarme?_

No le miró cuando Sam la acompañó, silencioso y apagado hasta la salida. Tampoco lo hizo cuando rascó el borde de la circunferencia de la trampa para demonios y apartó un poco de sal de la barrera en la puerta. En cuanto pudo hacerlo, salió. Y no miró atrás.

**o0o**

Nadie se atrevió a enfrentarse a ella cuando Ruby salió de la comisaría de Monument con la temida daga en la mano. Los demonios le abrieron paso como a Moisés se le apartaron las aguas del mar rojo. Sólo que ella no era ninguna jodida profeta.

Montó en su destartalado vehículo y decidió irse lejos. Mientras más distancia pusiera entre ella y la masacre, tanto mejor. Encendió la radio y giró la rueda que había perdido su tapón para sintonizar alguna emisora. Empezó a sonar una canción de AC/DC pero Ruby apagó la radio de inmediato porque le recordaba demasiado a ese par de zoquetes.

Estaba tensa y conducía con rigidez, sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Estaría Sam muerto a esas alturas? Era imposible que derrotaran a treinta demonios con un exorcismo grabado en una cinta barata y Sam no sabía usar sus poderes, aunque irónicamente, ni cien demonios serían rivales para él una vez los hubiera desarrollado.

Maldijo interiormente pensando en la oportunidad desperdiciada de acabar con Lilith y su ejército. Pensando en Sam muerto y hasta en él ignorante de Dean.

En algún momento de los próximos diez minutos, dio un volantazo y salió de la carretera, parándose poco cuidadosamente en una cuneta llena de forraje, en medio de la nada. Apagó el motor y golpeó el volante con frustración.

Y aunque hacía _siglos_ que Ruby Carver había perdido la fe, deseó creer que había algún poder superior de su parte para proteger a Sam.

**o0o**

No necesitó oír la explosión desde la casa vacía en la que se había colado, para saber que había sido obra de Lilith. Minutos antes el estomago se le había encogido y la sangre había comenzando a hervir en sus venas reconociendo un poder malvado tal que no podía pertenecer a muchos demonios. Su colgante de metal del infierno había renovado la intensidad con la que ardía, pegado a su pecho.

Tampoco le fue difícil averiguar que Sam aún seguía vivo. Su olor persistía, débil pero constante, flotando hasta ella desde un motel de carretera a sólo unos kilómetros de allí.

Ruby se movió con rapidez rebuscando en los armarios de la casa. Lilith había enviado a un pequeño ejército a acabar con Sam y no lo había conseguido. Sabía lo que eso significaba: la próxima vez se encargaría ella misma.

La demonio salió de casa minutos después, con una pequeña parte de los ingredientes que necesitaba para crear bolsas de vudú con las que proteger a los Winchester de la nueva reina del infierno.

**o0o**

Al contrario de lo que había supuesto, Lilith no parecía tener prisa en acabar con los Winchester. El marcador de días restantes para que el alma de Dean fuera suya decrecía rápidamente y Ruby se dio cuenta de que Lilith ya tenía la sartén para el mango. Serían ese par de necios los que irían a por ella si descubrían que era la dueña del trato y si no lo hacían, simplemente tenía que sentarse a esperar a que sus perros devoraran a Dean y dejaran a Sam destrozado. Así sería más vulnerable y la demonio no se enfrentaría al único que podía borrarla del mapa estando él en óptimas condiciones. Dejarle sufrir por la muerte de su hermano era más cruel que eliminarlo rápidamente. Y ese era el tipo de tortura emocional que Lilith adoraba, las almas atormentadas como la de Dean, sus favoritas.

Ruby se dedicó a vigilar a los hermanos de lejos para asegurarse de que no harían ninguna estupidez antes de tiempo. Había decidido replantear su estrategia con Sam. Él no haría nada sensato mientras tuviera al lerdo de su hermano cerca… a no ser que estuviera lo suficientemente desesperado para ignorar la oposición de Dean. Calculó que eso sucedería en un par de semanas, cuando hubiera agotado todas las alternativas para salvar a su hermano del hoyo y no le quedara tiempo para buscar otras.

Confiaba en poder enseñar a Sam lo suficiente para derrotar a Lilith y así acabar con el trato en tan poco tiempo. El poder para hacerlo estaba ahí, dentro de él, hibernado para despertar en el deshielo primaveral con la rabia de un enorme oso hambriento. Sam sólo tenía que contactar con él, bajar las compuertas, romper sus inhibiciones para poder liberarlo contra Lilith. No tendría todo el tiempo para prepararle que ella hubiera querido, el suficiente para que controlara totalmente su poder, pero los Winchester eran tan obtusos que eso era imposible, así que tendría que conformarse para orientar la explosión de sus habilidades en la dirección correcta, es decir, en aquella en que estuviera Lilith.

El día cero en la cuenta atrás de Dean, Sam la invocó y Ruby puso las cartas sobre la mesa. Nunca sabría si hubiera podido convencer a Sam de no haber entrado Dean es escena, porque como de costumbre el primogénito de los Winchester apareció para arruinarlo todo. Le robó el cuchillo y la dejó atrapada en una trampa para demonios, ante la mirada de cachorrillo de Sam que no parecía saber qué hacer.

Ruby le hubiera arrancado a Dean la piel a tiras, le hubiera desgarrado cada tendón y ligamento para después pulverizarle los huesos y reducirle a la nada por dejarla atrapada en ese cochambroso sótano, pero no podía salir de la trampa si no la soltaban. Poco después los ruidos en el piso de arriba cesaron y supo que los Winchester y Bobby habían dejado la casa para ir tras Lilith en un último (e inútil) intento de acabar con ella armados con su cuchillo.

Había tres cosas que la enfurecían. En primer lugar que la dejaran ahí encerrada cuando ella era la única que podía salvar sus patéticos traseros de la quema. Después estaba el hecho de que le robaran _su_ cuchillo, algo que había forjado con las cadenas que la habían atado durante una eternidad a su agonía en el infierno. Y por último que fueran a un kamikaze encuentro con Lilith, totalmente conscientes de que iban a morir.

El anticristo no podía haber nacido en cualquier familia con el más mínimo sentido de conservación, no. Tenía que haber nacido en el hogar de los Winchester, obstinados, burros y bárbaros por naturaleza. Una naturaleza que tiraba de Sam en la dirección contraria a la que su psique racional le guiaba.

Y después de todo lo que había hecho por él, el muy cabrón iba a dejarla allí.

Ruby estaba tan colérica que el suelo de madera roída temblaba bajo sus pies. La precaria estructura del edificio se sacudía levemente como si un terremoto la zarandeara, mientras los ojos de la demonio se volvían pura oscuridad. Puñados de polvo y gravilla caían entre los tablones del techo sobre su cabeza y los hombros, pero ella permanecía inmóvil, erguida y rígida como la hoja de una espada de pura ira. Entonces extendió un brazo hacia delante con la palma alzada y un lado de la barandilla que de las escaleras se desprendió con un chirrido y salió volando hacia ella. Cuando estaba sólo a un metro, Ruby apuntó la barbilla hacia arriba y el tablón salió volando en la dirección indicada y se incrustó en el techo, rompiendo el dibujo de la Llave de Salomón. Interrumpida la circunferencia exterior, Ruby sintió el campo de fuerza que la rodeaba desvaneciéndose.

Se sacudió el polvillo de los hombros de su cazadora de cuero y salió de la casa, dando zancadas.

* * *

Este capítulo también me ha llevado su tiempo. Me he visto las escenas de Ruby en el 3x09 y en Just In bello unas quinientas veces xD Pero el gran problema era reconstruir lo que Ruby había hecho cuando no estaba con los Winchester. ¿Qué hacía en esos largos intervalos de tiempo? Yo creo que seguía cazando, buscando información y protegiendo a los Winchester desde lejos. O eso me gusta pensar, así que es lo que he planteado en el fic. Ella sabía que Lilith tenía el trato de Dean desde el principio, también sabía que Lilithq quería a Sam muerto. Como es evidente que no tiene buenas relaciones con el resto de los demonios, yo creo que arrancó cada gota de información a golpe de cuchillo. Si os fijáis, en el 3x09 Tammi (Alice y Jezabel en el fic) le dice a Sam que "estaban buscándole" (los seguidores de Lilith) y lo siguiente que vemos es que envia a 30 demonios de golpe por Sam. Así que se me ocurrió que antes pudo enviar a otros y que fue aumentando el número o el poder de sus sicarios a medida que Sam se deshacía de ellos (o Ruby, para el caso). Pero nunca buscó un enfrentamiento directo. Espero que no os hayan aburrido las escenas en que Ruby trincha demonios (mucho street figther xD como decíamos **Nyissa **y yo) pero dado que es una guerrera me parecieron adecuadas. También creo que Ruby se dedicó a su cruzada personal siguiendo el rastro de Jezabel. Creo que en el 3x09 dio con los Winchester por casualidad, estaba buscando a Tammi y se encontró con que estaban allí y trató de advertirles para que se fueran. Es evidente que Ruby no apreciaba a Tammi, no olvidemos que por ella en última instancia acabó en el infierno asi que buscaría venganza y dentro del contexto del fic, es evidente que sí lo hacía. Venganza y saber algo de Anne, pero perdió su única oportunidad por los Winchester. Creí necesario escribirlo porque pienso que Ruby ha hecho grandes sacrificios por los Winchester aunque pase desapercibido. Sin contar que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse ella misma para salvar a Sam. Pienso que siempre se ha considerado prescindible, lo único que quiere es que Sam venza a Lilith. Hablando del 3x09, siempre me pregunté como fue Dean el motel a la casa de las brujas si Sam se había llevado el Impala así que la explicación me pareció lógica: le llevó Ruby, por eso ambos llegaron a la vez.  
No sé si es que he visto el 3x11 demasiadas veces pero al final de la escena de Ruby, cuando le pide a Sam que la deje salir, le veo casi lágrimas en los ojos (mi corazón de shipper se emociona). No quiero meterme demasiado con el Ruby/Sam en el fic porque realmente no es lo que me interesa, y además me da miedo de volver a Ruby una moñas enamoradiza, pero lo que escribo al respecto es lo que he visto en la serie (según lo he interpretado yo, claro).  
La última escena de este capítulo tal vez haya sido algo surrealista con Ruby usando sus poderes para romper la Llave de Salomón pero no se me ocurría otra manera de sacarla de ahí. No olvidemos que es bruja y que tiene sus truquitos también (por ejemplo paró el Impala de Dean, creo que por eso acabó intentado pegarle un tiro en ese capítulo xD). Queda el enfrentamiento épico entre Ruby y Lilith para el próximo capítulo :)

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido :) de verdad!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

PD: Ya he visto los 3 capítulos emitidos de la 4º temporada, si alguien quiere comentarme algo de ellos, que lo haga :D

* * *


	9. The hunter III

Y por fin, aquí está el capítulo final de esta larga historia. Sé que aún debo varios replys, prometo que de hoy no pasen las respuesta.

De verdad, muchísimas gracias por seguir con Ruby y conmigo hasta aquí.

* * *

**The witch, the demon, the hunter**

The Hunter: Parte III

«-_Ruby fue una chica mala, así que la envié muy muy lejos._»

-Lilith. 3x16-

Sabía hacia donde se dirigían desde antes que ellos. Tenía vigilada a Lilith y conocía con exactitud el lugar en el que estaba disfrutando de unas "vacaciones", así que llegó allí poco después que los Winchester.

La urbanización poseía una pinta inofensiva: una hilera de casas prefabricadas con jardines verdes y bien recortados. Pero Ruby sabía que estaba plagada de demonios, los olía por todas partes. Como zánganos zumbando en torno a la abeja reina, la guinda del pastel.

Fue sencillo dar con los Winchester siguiendo el rastro de cadáveres y el aroma de Sam. No obstante se sentía desprotegida sin su cuchillo y estaba segura de que Lilith ya se habría percatado de la presencia de los hermanos allí, e incluso de la suya también. Los amuletos de protección que les había hecho no funcionaban en las distancias cortas con demonios de la categoría de Lilith. Que alguno de los tres saliera vivo de allí ya sería todo un logro por culpa de esos idiotas inútiles.

Toda posibilidad de salvar a Dean se había quedado en nada. Aunque Sam cambiara de idea, Ruby no tendría tiempo de enseñarle a manejar sus poderes lo imprescindible para poder acabar con Lilith. En conclusión, enfrentarse a ella así era un suicidio rápido y aunque le encantaría darle una buena paliza a Sam por dejarla encerrada en esa ruinosa choza no pensaba permitir que él muriera esa noche.

Aunque Dean acabara en el infierno, la guerra no había terminado. Sin Sam no habría guerra, sólo una derrota lenta y dolorosa, así que tendría que aprender a pelear sin su hermano.

En seguida divisó a Dean y lo empotró contra una valla sin ninguna delicadeza, exigiéndole su maldito cuchillo. Sam apareció en el acto para rescatarle y se enfrentó a ella en una patética imitación de su hermano. Ruby no necesitaba más motivos para querer romperle la nariz de un golpe pero en ese momento los demonios de Lilith se percataron de su presencia forzándoles a huir. No tuvieron más remedio que meterse en el hotel de cinco estrellas de Lilith, encontrándose con un cadáver que comenzaba a descomponerse a modo de alfombra en el recibidor.

Ruby podía sentir la presencia de Lilith en el edificio, como una especie de energía electroestática que le erizaba el vello de la nuca y ponía sus músculos en tensión. Estaba segura de que ella también les sentía, como tres ridículas hormigas colándose en su fuerte.

Una vez allí se separaron. Dean se encargó del hombre de la casa, que apareció pálido y tembloroso como un niño asustado y les dijo que Lilith estaba arriba. Lo llevó al sótano, mientras Ruby acompañaba a Sam hasta el piso de arriba.

Siguiendo sigilosamente al menor de los Winchester por las escaleras, Ruby notaba un sabor amargo en la garganta. No quería estar ahí, no quería que Sam estuviera ahí. Estaban metiéndose en el estomago del lobo, sin pasar por la boca. No había posibilidad de volver atrás, sólo podían hundirse más y más en las arenas movedizas. Nada bueno iba a salir de eso, lo presentía.

En medio de sus lúgubres pensamientos llegaron a un pasillo cubierto por moqueta que daba a una serie de puertas inmaculadamente blancas. Ruby se detuvo junto a la primera, miró a Sam y él asintió sin necesidad de decir nada. Ella giró el pomo de la puerta y desapareció en la habitación, sintiendo los amortiguados pasos de Sam alejándose.

Una cama de matrimonio presidía la habitación, con un cabecero de forja y la almohada cubierta por un puñado de cojines de diferentes colores y tamaños. A simple vista el dormitorio parecía vacío, pero Ruby vio una puerta entreabierta a la derecha, seguramente la entrada a un baño.

Caminó hacía allí, extrañando la seguridad que le proporcionaba el mango de su cuchillo apretado en la palma de la mano y empujó la puerta levemente.

Sólo le dio tiempo a dar un leve vistazo antes de sentir un fuerte impacto en la espalda. Su cuerpo se contrajo y se combó hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, dejándole los brazos laxos y la boca abierta. De inmediato sintió una presencia lacerante dentro de ella, despojándola de huesos, músculo y piel con un dolor insoportable. Su esencia se retorcía dentro de la vaina humana, dando vueltas sobre sí misma y evaporándose en gritos de agonía que no tenían voz.

Ruby reconoció la presencia de Lilith devorándola con la furia de una bestia hambrienta, como si fueran los perros del infierno los que la engulleran. En medio de la tortura escuchó su voz, la voz con la que arengaba en el averno, con la que amenaza y castigaba. Una voz terrible que hubiera hecho llorar histéricamente al humano más pintado.

"¿_Quién ha sido una niña mala_?" dijo la voz y el dolor que Ruby sentía se multiplicó como si estuvieran mutilando y escaldando todo su ser al mismo tiempo.

"¿_No aprendiste nada en el infierno? No conviene enemistarse con los adultos, se enfadan mucho y los niños traviesos terminan siendo castigados_."

La voz de Lilith le retumbaba dentro, como ríos de lava devastando sus entrañas, fluyendo en todas direcciones. Amenazando con hacer estallar el centro de su existencia.

"_Si hubieras sido una niña buena y obediente, yo no tendría que hacerte daño, Ruby. Pero elegiste seguir a Sam Winchester y matar a mis amigos, y eso no me gusta. Sam es mí juguete, es mío, y voy a jugar con él a algo muy divertido. ¿Quieres saber a qué?_"

Ruby no quería escuchar. Quería taparse los oídos que ya no tenía y encogerse con un cuerpo que ya no poseía hasta que el dolor se apaciguara o la muerte se la llevara. Sabía que no había salvación posible para ella, pero no quería escuchar que para Sam tampoco.

"_Primero dejaré que mis perritos se coman vivo a su hermanito Dean mientras Sam lo ve todo. Seguro que Dean intenta no gritar para no asustar al pequeño Sammy, pero veremos si lo consigue cuando mis mascotas se coman sus vísceras y la sangre salpique su carita linda. Y después…" _soltó una risa espeluznante y deforme "_la parte final es la más divertida_."

Ruby intentó liberarse. Trató de abandonar el cuerpo y escapar lejos de allí, pero Lilith la aferraba con sus garras, hundiéndose en ella, y la estrangulaba y asfixiaba con sus largos tentáculos, como una anaconda enroscada en torno a su presa.

"_Y entonces, cuando Dean esté frío y tieso y Sam ya no tenga fuerzas ni para suplicarme por su patética vida…le mataré. ¿Qué te parece eso, niña traviesa_?".

De algún modo Ruby vio la imagen que Lilith había descrito en su mente y el dolor físico quedó eclipsado por el emocional. El cuadro se mezcló con un recuerdo que vagaba en su mente, que nadó por ella durante toda una eternidad en el infierno. La imagen de Anne ahorcada, con el vestido roto y el cuerpo y la cara destrozados. Su rostro temblaba y se dilataba hasta tomar las facciones de Sam, muerto y ensangrentado. Y era como si lo dos fueran uno.

"_No pudiste salvar a Anne y tampoco has podido salvar a Sam. No sirves para nada, Ruby, y te enviaré a un lugar donde podrás pensar en ello_".

Quiso gritar, pero los miembros de Lilith la estrangulaban. Y entonces, en un fogonazo de luz blanca, su esencia se incendió y se consumió poco a poco hasta que ya no quedó nada de ella.

_Nada_.

**o0o**

Bobby le encontró llorando, arrodillado junto al cuerpo inerte y destrozado de Dean. Aferraba con sus manos los jirones de su destrozada camiseta gris, manchándose los nudillos con su sangre, aún caliente. Dean tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando al infinito, y los labios separados, como si todavía no hubiera dicho su última palabra. Parecía que en el cualquier momento se iba a levantar, limpiarse las gotas de sangre la cara con la manga de la cazadora y decirle a Sam, incómodo, que dejara de llorar como una niña.

Sam sabía que no iba a despertar, lo sabía desde que las agujas del reloj marcaron las doce. Se les había acabado el tiempo y no había logrado cumplir su promesa. No había podido salvar a su hermano como Dean le había salvado a él tantas veces.

Sedado por el dolor, no se percató de la presencia de Bobby, ni de sus pasos acercándose hasta que sintió la mano del cazador cerrándose sobre su hombro, con fuerza pero sin dejar de temblar. En un primer instante rechazó el contacto y se volvió en un acto reflejo con el cuchillo de Ruby apretado en la mano, listo para atacar. Pero Bobby le esquivó a tiempo y se quedó contemplándole mientras Sam se esforzaba patéticamente por ponerse en pie.

-Soy yo, chico –murmuró Bobby. Fue entonces cuando Sam le vio en realidad, una mueca de horror a medio formar en el rostro curtido y los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos, como si por una vez no lo hubieran visto todo en el mundo.

Sam no supo quién dio el primer paso. Si fue él el que se arrojó sobre Bobby o por el contrario fue Bobby el que le tendió los brazos, el hecho es que de pronto el viejo y cascarrabias cazador era lo único que podía mantenerlo de pie en ese mundo. Sam se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, estrujando su gastado e fiel chaleco gris con sus manos, porque eran la única parte de su cuerpo que parecía responderle. Se sentía caer una y otra vez, débil y mareado, sostenido por el bueno de Bobby.

No recordaría mucho de lo que pasó después. Sólo guardaría la vaga imagen de Bobby quitándose la gorra para mirar a Dean y de estelas oscuras surcando el cielo en miles de direcciones, dejando tras de ellas cuerpos muertos o dañados.

No estaría seguro de qué le dijo Bobby ni de qué respondió él, ni siquiera de si llegó a hacerlo. Sólo recordaría a la perfección cada detalle del cuerpo herido de Dean y también del de Ruby, tirado a su lado. Para ser franco, Sam tardó un tiempo en verla y asimilar que también ella se había ido. Sólo quedaba un cuerpo que ni siquiera era suyo, aunque lo había sido, tirado en el suelo con una rodilla doblada, una mano en la cintura y el otro brazo extendido. Un grito inacabado reflejado en el rostro y el pelo extendido por el suelo como una alfombra dorada. Una marioneta sin hilos, una muñeca de trapo vapuleada por el destino.

Bobby le dijo algo. Algo de marcharse cuanto antes y llevarse sólo el cuerpo de Dean.

Sam negó con la cabeza, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué. El cazador le miró inquisitivamente y tras unos segundos él le habló sobre la familia encerrada en el sótano.

-Bien, entonces ve a soltarlos – Bobby carraspeó y miró a Dean de un modo que hizo que Sam sintiera una abrasiva punzada de dolor. Apartó la vista –Yo me encargaré… de Dean.

Sam obedeció como un autómata, caminando por inercia pero sin ver nada. Le dolía la cabeza como si le fuera a estallar por una enorme acumulación de lágrimas. De algún modo logró llegar hasta el sótano y golpeó levemente la puerta trancada desde dentro. Les dijo con voz ronca y tomada que el peligro había pasado y se dio media vuelta, envidiándoles porque ellos aún eran una familia. Y en cambio él ya no tenía nada.

Cuando volvió al salón, el cadáver de Dean ya no estaba ahí. Sólo quedaba su sangre mancillando el parquet y el cuerpo de la humana que había ocupado Ruby. Lo miró unos instantes con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que Bobby estaba esperándole fuera. Debía irse.

Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar a Ruby ahí, por mucho que supiera que ese cuerpo no era suyo, que sólo lo había robado. Le parecía indigno abandonarla allí después de todo lo que habían pasado. Mientras se inclinaba para recogerla, Sam escrutó su rostro preguntándole silenciosamente si realmente podría haber salvado a Dean de haberle hecho caso.

Ahora que había visto con sus propios ojos que Ruby no le había mentido respecto a Lilith (ella no pudo matarle y huyó de él) estaba casi seguro que tampoco lo había hecho sobre Dean. Tal vez si hubiera tomado la alternativa que Ruby le ofrecía Dean no estaría muerto, sólo cabreado. Pero ahora ni siquiera sabía donde estaba ella para ofrecerle una opción que su hermano hubiera rechazado absolutamente.

Sam le pasó una mano bajo el cuello, la otra por detrás de las rodillas, y la alzó con ridícula facilidad. Su cuerpo de muñeca rota permaneció inmóvil y laxo, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás y el pelo rubio culebreando en el aire. Sam hubiera querido cerrarle los ojos para que sus pupilas dejaran de clavarse en él como si le estuviera acusando de algo. De no haberle hecho caso, de haberla dejado ir quizás.

Bobby le miró con desaprobación cuando le vio salir con Ruby en los brazos, pero se cuidó de decir nada. Había guardado a Dean en la parte de atrás de su coche hecho de remiendos y tenía el motor en marcha, listo para largarse de allí cuanto antes y a la vez para dejarle claro que no le permitiría conducir con el cadáver de su hermano reflejándose en el retrovisor.

-Vámonos –murmuró Sam, sin ganas de discutir.

-¿Dónde …

-Conozco un lugar –atajó él, inclinándose sobre una puerta trasera del Impala para poder abrirla sin soltar a Ruby. Una vez logrado esto, introdujo el cuerpo de la demonio en el asiento trasero con una delicadeza casi respetuosa. Lo tumbó, para evitar que se cayera hacia los lados en las curvas, le flexionó las rodillas para que cupiera y le apartó el pelo de la cara con una mano. La contempló durante unos segundos, percibiendo como la sensación de pérdida se amplificaba. Después cerró de un portazo y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

**o0o**

Sam había intentado salvar a Dean. Lo había intentando de todas las maneras que había encontrado, todas menos una. Pero aún así, cuando el tiempo se les echó encima y empezó a morderles el culo, pensó en un lugar para enterrar a Dean por si se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque nunca se lo dijo.

Estaba seguro de que su hermano hubiera salido del infierno para matarle si a él se le ocurría darle sepultura en un cementerio. Dean hubiera querido que lo incineraran, como a John, y que esparcieran sus cenizas (probablemente dentro del Impala o algo por el estilo). Sam lo sabía aunque nunca hubieran llegado a hablarlo porque él se negaba a aceptar que su hermano iba a morir y Dean no se había visto con fuerzas para tocar ese tema.

No obstante, no pensaba incinerar el cadáver de su hermano, porque le iba a sacar del infierno y entonces necesitaría un cuerpo, _su_ cuerpo. Lo enterraría en algún lugar seguro y luego ya se preocuparía de los detalles.

Bobby le siguió carretera tras carretera, desde New Harmony, Indiana, hasta el estado de Illinois. Más concretamente a las afueras de una ciudad llamada Pontiac. Allí había un bosque en el que una vez, cuando aún tenía familia, habían parado a descansar.

Él debía de tener unos ocho años y John había decidido que ya era edad suficiente para aprender a disparar. Recordaba que no se había sentido especialmente entusiasmado con la idea, pero Dean sí. Era como una especie de rito de iniciación en el mundo de los cazadores en el que él ya llevaba un tiempo aunque aún tuviera cara de niña y la cazadora de su padre le quedara bastante enorme, y parecía tener ganas de que su hermano menor también se viera incluido.

-Ya verás, papá estará orgulloso de ti –le había dicho, dándole una palmada en un hombro.

Estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho nada bien. El rifle pesaba demasiado y no importaba a dónde lo apuntara, que la bala de sal de roca siempre iba a donde le daba la gana. Dean revoloteaba cerca de las latas, dándole consejos a Sam, bajo la atenta mirada de John, que disimulaba una sonrisa y sólo abría la boca para decirle a su primogénito que se apartara si no quería acabar con una bala en el trasero.

Después de una hora disparando y unos cuantos cartuchos malgastados, el mayor logro de Sam había sido no herir de gravedad a Dean. Al contrario de lo que había pensado, su padre no le regañó, sólo le puso una mano en el hombro y se fue al maletero del coche a sacar un par de cervezas. Sam se quedó desanimado, con el rifle colgando de una mano casi tapada por las mangas de una camiseta vieja de Dean, hasta que su hermano se acercó.

-Vamos, no lo has hecho tan mal.

-¿Tú tampoco le diste a ninguna lata tu primera vez? –preguntó Sam, repentinamente esperanzado. Por aquel tiempo, que Dean le hubiera dicho que había hecho algo como él, que se parecían, hubiera bastado para mantenerle contento y sin quejarse el resto del día.

-Cristo, no –dijo elevando las cejas y negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa bribona –Le dí a unas cuantas. Pero no te desanimes, Sammy. Ya aprenderás, lo llevas en la sangre –añadió, confiado –Mientras tanto, recuerda este día y este lugar. Ahora ya eres uno de los _nuestros_.

Sam no había olvidado ese lugar, como tampoco el trago de cerveza que John le permitió dar después de la sesión de tiro, como un mudo gesto de aceptación. Disparar le había parecido lo más difícil del mundo y la cerveza le dio hipo y casi se le salió por la nariz, pero para Sam, ese lugar y ese día fueron especiales.

No sabe a ciencia cierta por qué todavía lo recuerda con tal precisión. Quizás porque la tarde pasada allí fue uno de esos raros ratos distendidos "en familia", haciendo cosas los tres juntos por primera vez. Cosas de Winchester. Quizás porque allí pasó a ser parte de "ellos", de esa camaradería de padre a hijo aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Y de alguna manera pensó que a Dean le gustaría descansar allí y también _despertar_ allí.

**o0o**

Bobby no discutió con él cuando Sam le habló de enterrar a Dean en lugar de incinerarlo, aunque su expresión dijo todo por él. No obstante, Sam agradeció que no le llevara la contraria ni hiciera demasiadas preguntas porque no hubiera tenido fuerzas para pelear. No hablaron mientras enterraban a Dean bajo las primeras luces del amanecer. Tampoco lo hicieron cuando Sam construyó una precaria cruz con dos pedazos de madera, para marcar el lugar donde reposaba. Había escogido el mismo claro en el que había practicado tiro con rifle, o eso creía, que no fuera el lugar exacto daba igual.

Cuando terminaron, se quedaron un rato quietos, en silencio. Bobby se había quitado la gorra y la retorcía en las manos como si no supiera qué hacer con ella. Sam se dio cuenta de que el pelo comenzaba a ralearle y era prácticamente blanco y por primera vez pensó que él también podía morir.

Era cazador, estaba familiarizado con la muerte. Pero durante esos últimos tres años, Bobby había estado siempre como un pilar inamovible al que recurrir. Duro, gruñón y con más experiencia en la caza que el propio John, siempre tenía respuestas para todo. Y si no las tenía las conseguía. Conocía a alguien que tenía un primo que era vecino de alguien que podía hacerse con lo que quisieras.

El día anterior –aunque de eso parecían haber pasado siglos –les había dicho que era su familia y no había querido quedarse atrás. Había ido con ellos al encuentro de Lilith. Como Ruby.

Recordó que la había dejado en el coche y que tendría que hacer algo con su cuerpo. Miró a Bobby y vio lágrimas esquivas arañándose con su barba y sintió que eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Le puso una mano en el hombro y los dos se miraron a los ojos largamente, diciéndose mucho sin decirse nada. Entonces Sam le soltó, echó un último vistazo a la tumba de Dean, apretó los labios y se marchó. Con las manos en los bolsillos, lágrimas en los ojos y la cabeza baja.

Y aunque entonces Bobby no lo sabía, no volvería a verle en meses.

**o0o**

Sam no sabía dónde se suponía que debía enterrar a Ruby. No pertenecía a ninguna parte, ni a la tierra, ni al infierno. Por eso decidió que un descampado salpicado por un par de árboles torcidos a una hora de camino desde la tumba de Dean era tan buen lugar como otro cualquiera. Paró el coche en la cuneta, sacó la pala de su maletero y se adentró unos cuantos metros en el lugar.

Escogió un punto al azar y comenzó a cavar, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en nada. El sol de la mañana empezaba a brillar con fuerza y gotas de sudor comenzaron a caerse por la frente y a mezclarse con unas lágrimas que no podía dejar de derramar inconscientemente. Cavaba con fuerza y con rapidez, para agotarse hasta que la extenuación anulara su capacidad de pensar y dejara de sentir dolor.

Pero la imagen de Dean muerto estaba grabada en el interior de sus párpados y se aparecía ante sus ojos cada vez que pestañeaba. Entonces cavaba con más fuerza, con rabia por momentos, con desesperación en otros. Y así tardó mucho menos en hacer un hoyo de lo que había tardado en excavar la tumba de Dean con la ayuda de Bobby.

Entonces soltó la pala, se limpió el sudor y las lágrimas de la cara con la manga de su camisa y regresó al coche, encorvado y con la vista borrosa.

Ruby estaba ahí, esperándole en la misma postura en el que él la había dejado. La cogió en brazos con cuidado y la llevó hasta su tumba, mirándola sin ver. Aún le dolía la boca de los golpes que le había dado tan sólo unas horas atrás y de pronto pensó con cierta retorcida añoranza que se habían acabado sus comentarios mordaces, sus andares decididos y sus apariciones en momentos críticos para llamarles palurdos gilipollas y salvarles el culo.

Y mientras la depositaba delicadamente en su tumba y le colocaba el pelo, el colgante y las manos, Sam deseó que estuviera donde estuviera, pudiera regresar.

**o0o**

Ruby despertó en medio de la oscuridad. Se quedó quieta, paralizada por el miedo y la sorpresa durante unos segundos hasta que estuvo segura de que no estaba en el infierno. Aquello no olía como el infierno. Olía a verde, madera y a flores silvestres.

No había cadenas de fuego en sus extremidades ni la negrura era total. Notaba algo, posiblemente un palo, clavándose en su espalda y gravilla mordiéndole los miembros. Estaba tumbada en el suelo de algún lugar en el que comenzaba a amanecer.

Se incorporó rápidamente, alerta, y miró a todas partes tratando de adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad. El cielo tenía esa tonalidad casi grisácea que precedía a los primeros rayos del amanecer y que le permitía vislumbrar árboles delgados y altos a su alrededor. Estaba en un bosque.

En un bosque que le resultaba conocido. Se incorporó en medio de un presentimiento terrible que aceleró su corazón. Examinó el lugar con un rápido vistazo hasta encontrar un sendereo que peleaba con la maleza a su derecho. Lo tomó sin titubear, tropezándose y golpeándose con ramas y zarzas. No se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba vaqueros ni cazadora de cuero hasta que su falda de lana se enganchó con un arbusto. Entonces fue consciente también de la camisa de hilo que llevaba y de la cofia que ocultaba sus cabellos. Se palpó la ropa horrorizada con unas manos más pequeñas que las de su huésped, percibiendo unos pechos menos desarrollados.

Y supo, con atroz seguridad, que volvía a ser Ruby Carver. No la demonio, la humana.

De algún modo Lilith no la había matado ni la había mandado de vuelta al infierno. La había enviado a su vida humana, en su forma humana, aunque no alcanzaba a imaginar el propósito.

Fuere como fuere, corrió con más brío y temor que antes, con el corazón latiendo lleno de furiosa expectación. Cuando llegó al los lindes del bosque, ya casi era de día. La silueta de las casitas de Falmouth se dibujaba con los primeros rayos de sol y se escuchaba el canto de los gallos. Ruby reconoció el granero de los Hoar y sus latidos se aceleraron bombeando cólera y rencor a cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se recogió las faldas y se aproximó al pueblo con celeridad, aguantando la respiración de manera inconsciente. Al llegar a las primeras casas, vislumbró a un grupo de gente armado con horcas y azadas y expresión belicosa en sus semblantes sucios y grasientos.

Como en una película a cámara lenta, Ruby reconoció los rostros de todo el pueblo. El herrero, los Bishop, los Winslow, la Señora Martin…Joseph Lyford abría la marcha con la boca deformada por la excitación y una horca en la mano, el reverendo la cerraba, aferrándose a su Biblia gastada como si pudiera protegerle de todo mal.

Falmouth al completo estaba allí, incluso los niños más pequeños que correteaban detrás del pelotón, excitados al intuir que se avecinaba algo importante.

Aterrada y poseída por una intensa sensación de _deja vú, _Ruby les siguió. Nadie la miró ni pareció haberse percatado de su presencia, todos demasiados concentrados en su labor.

Entonces, cuando la procesión tomó el estrecho sendero de la izquierda, Ruby se dio cuenta de a dónde se estaban dirigiendo y para qué.

Iban hacia _su_ casa. Su casa cuando aún era una niña y Elizabeth _vivía_.

Iban a acusar a su madre de brujería.

_De nuevo_.

Aunque apenas podía respirar y empezaba a sentir que todo le daba vueltas, Ruby echó a correr hasta alcanzar al reverendo. Intentó sujetarle por un codo para detenerle pero su mano le atravesó como si fuera un espejismo, como si el anciano no estuviera allí.

Dio un paso atrás asustada, y sin darse cuenta atravesó la figura del herrero sintiendo un leve estremecimiento. Nerviosa, se volvió y sintió otro escalofrío cuando el anciano Winslow pasó a través de ella. Miró a su alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos, para ver, como en una especie de absurda ensoñación, como la procesión continuaba, pasando a través de ella como si no fueran más que un cruel holograma.

Ruby permaneció paralizada por la estupor durante unos segundos, de modo que se quedó atrás. El grupo se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y se aglomeró en torno a la pequeña casita de las Carvar. Joseph dio un paso adelante y aporreó la puerta con fuerza, haciendo vibrar toda la estructura de madera.

-¡Bruja! –gritó de pronto la señora Martin, y varias personas más la corearon, agitando sus azadas en el aire, como si trincharan imaginariamente a la acusada.

Ruby sentía las piernas de gelatina mientras trataba de llegar hasta su casa. Las rodillas amenazaban con doblársele y fallarle a cada paso y el corazón le latía en la garganta, como si lo fuera a vomitar. Volvía a ser Ruby Carver, volvía a sentirse como tal. Y sabía que estaba a punto de perder a su madre. _Otra vez_.

Se detuvo en seco cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y Elizabeth asomó por ella, grave y estoica, soportando el rugido de furia popular, los insultos y las imprecaciones. Erguida, con su vestido remendado y gris, el rostro pálido y los ojos despiertos a pesar de haber sido arrancada de su sueño.

Ruby se vio en sus facciones bien dibujadas, en los pómulos altos y la mirada firme, y deseó volver a ser la niña de once años que podía recurrir a su madre cuando se caía, para que la abrazara después de darle unos azotes. Se dio cuenta de la eternidad que había transcurrido desde la última vez que recibió un abrazo maternal y siglos de cansancio, sufrimiento e impotencia cayeron sobre sus hombros como una losa mortal.

-¡Madre! –la llamó con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz le salió rota y aguda, con un timbre juvenil que hacía centurias que había olvidado.

Pero Elizabeth no la oyó y Ruby no pudo tocarla por mucho que se acercó a ella porque parecía estar hecha de aire. Le habló, a su madre, al reverendo, al pueblo. Quiso tirarles de sus ropas para que le prestaran atención y trató incluso de golpearles. Intentó volver sus ojos negros para asustarles, quiso recoger piedras del suelo para arrojárselas, pero todo fue en vano.

Era como si todos fueran fantasmas.

O como si sólo lo fuera _ella_.

En ese mismo instante, Ruby comprendió el castigo de Lilith. Se dejó caer de hinojos al suelo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó.

_Aunque nadie podía oírla._

**o0o**

A años luz de allí, en otro tiempo, en otro espacio, en otro lugar, Sam Winchester regresaba tambaleándose al Impala, con el rostro lleno de polvo y surcos de lágrimas. Sin oír los gritos de su hermano Dean llamándole desde el infierno.

Sin oír los gritos de Ruby tampoco, llamándole desde mucho _más lejos_.

* * *

Y aquí se termina _mi_ historia de Ruby. Este capítulo ha sido complicado (aunque cuál no lo ha sido). De nuevo, no quería meterme de lleno en la parte de la serie que hemos visto y he tratado de centrarme en el papel de Ruby. Sabemos que cuando Ruby apareció en la urbanización seguía siendo ella: Dean la vio con su apariencia demoniaca y más adelante descubrió que Lilith estaba en ella porque su apariencia no era exactamente la misma. Así que deduje que cuando Lilith la poseyó fue en el único momento en que no estuvo en escena: cuando ella entró en una habitación, Sam en otra. Siendo Lilith una demonio tan poderosa no tengo dudas de que no le sería muy complicado enviarla a donde fuera. Y se me ocurrió que en lugar de enviarla de nuevo al infierno, al que ya ha demostrado que tiene capacidad de sobrevivir, decidió enviarla a su infierno particular. A revivir su vida humana una sin poder cambiar nada, como una simple espectadora. Me vi forzada a escribir desde el punto de vista de Sam en este punto de la historia para hablar del enigma de qué fue del cuerpo de Ruby. Tenía otra teoría al principio pero al ver la cuarta temporada, decidí reconstruirla en base a eso. No creo que Sam dejara el cuerpo de Ruby en esa casa, como si nada. Quiero creer que la enterró porque ella se merecía el menos eso. Y hablar del entierro de Ruby no podía soslayar totalmente el de Dean. No quise extenderme demasiado pero me pareció necesario dar una explicación de por qué Sam escogió el lugar que escogió para enterrar a su hermano. Particularmente creo que la escenas marca Winchester se me dan como el culo pero gracias_Earwen Neruda_ y _Nyissa _he decidido dejarla donde está.  
La historia está inconclusa, evidentemente, a raíz de lo sucedido en la cuarta temporada. Pero eso ya se lo dejo a Kripke.  
Espero que nos cuente la verdadera historia de Ruby, esta ha sido la mía.

Gracias por todo, de verdad.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

**PD**: Os recomiendo _Cuentakilometros _de Earwen Neruda y _Symphathy for the Devil_ de Nyissa (Earwen está en mis autoras favoritas, el fic de Nyissa está en mis historias favoritas).

**PD2**: Por las dudas, los capítulos de la cuarta temporada se pueden descargar aquí (sin espacios): http : / / darkville . com . mx/foro/index . php?topic27769.0


End file.
